The Empress of Konohagakure
by Etariel
Summary: Long ago First Emperor Senju Hashirama created the Empire of Konoha and after his death, Konoha fell from the hands of the Senju. Now as the recently acknowledged hidden Senju heir Sakura is set to become the Empress after Tsunade refused the throne. In a time of politics, bloodlines, women's rights and vows against marriage will Sakura succeed as Empress?
1. Chapter 1

There are so many people to thank as I start posting fanfiction again for the first time in 7 years. The Empress of Konohagakure has been a project of mine for officially 5 and a half years on June 30th and what is a better time to start posting it.

First off I would like to thank morninglilac (ff . net) and RadioactiveKitten (ff . net) for their excellent work in making Empress presentable for public eyes as my betas.

Next in the long line of accolades are all the works that have lent me inspiration or motivation over the years. This is not an exhaustive list by any means. Empress was greatly inspired by several things such as cynchick's gorgeous rendition of Sakura as the tarot card the Empress. _The Hand of Lady Hyuga_ by the point was another source of inspiration for an Imperial AU. More recently _Amaryllis_ by silverfootsteps played a large role to motivate my writing as their depiction of Sakura was one I enjoyed and felt in some ways mirrored the Sakura of my story.

Finally in this list of tributes I should not neglect my dear friends both in fanfiction and in reality GaiaMystica (AO3) and [still need username] for their endless patience in many a "What should I do here?" "Oh I'm working on Empress again." "Oh I'm not working on Empress even though I should be." As well as all their efforts to beta the work, make it coherent and motivate me if only for their own selfishness of finally getting to read a finished work.

Without further ado, I present the Empress of Konohagakure.

* * *

It was with small certain steps that Hyuuga Hinata, the eldest daughter of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, made her way through the hallways of the Imperial Palace of the capital of Konohagakure. Everywhere she looked there was a flurry of motion, and while a few servants greeted her as she passed, most could barely spare a short bow as they were working tirelessly to prepare the palace for the rapidly approaching Social Season.

Hinata was suitably dressed for a companion of the future Empress, her kimono an impeccable creation of beautiful violet patterned with lilies in lilac coloured silk. Her long dark hair was carefully piled on top of her head and held in place with a lily comb. The Hyuuga were well known for their beautiful and graceful appearance as well as their ghostly white eyes and dark hair; Hinata, as the eldest daughter of the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, was no exception to this.

As she watched the servants scurry about, Hinata was distinctly aware that it was not just the Season that brought life and movement to the usually dreary palace. The tang of excitement and nervousness coated the air. Hallways blocked off for years to save on costs were opened and cleaned; the heirlooms and tapestries depicting the history of Konoha were once again on display.

Everywhere whispers of gossip floated, and the news spread from the ears of the nobility, to the servants, to foreign lands. There was to be a coronation! A descendant of the First Emperor would once again sit upon the Imperial Throne. Everywhere the name of the soon to be Empress fell from the lips of every man, woman, and child in the Empire.

 _Senju Haruno Sakura_.

Underneath the brilliant display of excitement, the Fifteen Clans of Konohagakure plotted. Even Hinata's own Clan, the Hyuuga, began to subtly position themselves for their own benefit. After years of questioning Hinata's worthiness as heiress of the clan, the Clan Elders had finally begun to speak in her favour. She knew it was only because of her close friendship with the future Empress, and that Sakura had made known she favoured absolute primogeniture[1] and not agnatic primogeniture[2].

Not every clan intended to support Sakura's claim to the Imperial Throne; the more conservative clans that had once opposed Uzumaki Kushina's right to the throne were now Sakura's main opponents. The Hyuuga Clan often sided with the conservative bloc and Hinata knew that the instant it benefitted her Clan their support would be withdrawn from Sakura.

Still Sakura was not without allies. She had the support of Hinata and her peers, many of whom were Clan Heirs. As the Clans angled for power, Sakura's friends maintained their support, even when facing adversity from their own families.

For years Konohagakure had been in a steep decline, and while it still commanded respect from its heyday, it was clearly wilting. The most obvious sign was the decrease in Clan members. Some Clans were down to only the main family, in others—the Haruno and Hatake Clans—only a single member existed. When Konohagakure had been first created the Imperial Palace was full to bursting, now nearly half of it was deserted.

It was Hinata's hope that under Sakura's reign Konohagakure would attain its former glory. With Sakura at the helm, it would blossom and flourish to surpass the Empire created by Sakura's great-grandfather, the First Emperor.

* * *

As she walked down the deserted hallways Hinata had to wonder if perhaps there was a grain of truth to the whispers that Konoha would only flourish under the reign of a Senju. After all, for the first time in nearly seven decades, a Senju would sit on the Imperial Throne.

It was the very end of March and the trees outside bore the heavy weight of petals about to bloom. The sprawling structure of the Imperial Palace was nigh silent save for the quiet whispers and footsteps of servants as they prepared for the onslaught of clan members, nobility and foreign dignitaries that would arrive with the Season.

Within the office of the Haruno Clan wing, the soon to be Empress shifted a stack of paperwork from the centre of her desk to the side. Lifting her arms above her head, she arched backwards, sighing in relief as muscles stretched. While most of the Clans had left the capital to winter in their private estates, Sakura had remained behind.

There had been so much to accomplish before the social Season began, and her impending coronation arrived. The paperwork was never-ending, it seemed. Millions of tiny preparations for the coronation, endless letters to compose to foreign guests and dignitaries who had offered their congratulations and sent gifts or accepted her invitation to visit Konoha.

In a desperate bid for distraction from paperwork, Sakura's eyes lingered on her window where the Imperial Monument was visible. It stood as a testimony to the history and power of Konohagakure. Carved into the face of a mountain the four regal faces of the Emperors looked out over the Empire they had loved so much.

Sakura's eyes lingered the longest on the First Emperor's face. Senju Hashirama, her great-grandfather and the reason she was to become Empress. All her life she'd gazed up at his visage never knowing her relation to him. But now, with the discovery of documents hidden by the Second Emperor, everyone knew she was a descendant of the First Emperor by way of his posthumously legitimised son.

Sakura was startled from her reverie by a knock on her door. When she gave her assent, she was pleasantly surprised to see Hinata enter. Even without the close friendship formed during their Academy years, as two members of the Fifteen Clans within the same age group Hinata and Sakura knew each other quite well.

"Good morning," Hinata greeted Sakura softly. "The Emperor asked that I give this to you." Hinata held out a folded note carefully sealed with the symbol of the Emperor Regent.

"Good morning, Hinata. Running errands for the Emperor, I see," Sakura teased her friend. With a grudging sigh, Sakura opened the note was not surprised with the contents. She was being summoned to the Emperor.

As the next ruler of Konohagakure, it was not uncommon for her to be summoned by the Emperor. This, however, was a formal summons. The note invoked the Imperial Rite of Summons. Meaning that if Sakura did not attend to the Emperor at her earliest convenience she could be charged with treason.

It had been an ingenious practice implemented by her ancestors in a time when they precariously ruled over the independent warrior Clans who were just settling in Konohagakure. By requiring the Clans to spend at least six months in service of the Imperial Throne, and the ability to charge any Clan member who refused a summons by Rite of Summons with treason it allowed them to govern and maintain control of a possible threat.

Sakura saw Hinata's eyes flicker from the note to her face. There was hardly any point in hiding information or emotions from any member of the Hyuuga; their ability to read the intentions of others was nigh legendary. She knew Hinata had read the contents of the message, likely before it had even been delivered, with her clever eyes.

"The Emperor has called you by Rite of Summons?" Hinata's soft voice searched for confirmation.

Sakura smiled grimly. "You already knew that," she accused the dark haired girl without any venom, laughing softly when Hinata blushed and ducked her head. Still, she could hardly blame Hinata for spying. It could, after all, be valuable information to any interested sources that the Emperor felt the need to force Sakura into obeisance.

In public, the Emperor and Sakura maintained the appearance of a close relationship. He was her mentor and father figure, and while once Sakura had enjoyed playing the role of his daughter, time had worn admiration into hate. Relationships between members of the Fifteen Clans were multifaceted. With so few members and so many marriages, alliances, friendships, and enmities the relationships often took on a nigh acrobatic level of balancing.

"We all must obey the Emperor," Hinata acquiesced, pale eyes fixed on Sakura, "even the future Empress."

Grudgingly Sakura pushed her paperwork aside and prepared for a meeting with the Emperor. This affair was likely to consume the rest of her day.

One day, she reflected, lips twisting into a smirk, he would be the one to drop everything to respond to her Rite of Summons.

* * *

Namikaze Minato sat on a loveseat beside his wife. The two of them were drinking tea as they waited for the arrival of the third member of their party. Despite the Rite of Summons this was to be an informal meeting with their pseudo-daughter.

The Emperor was a man in his mid-forties. He was known for being a heartthrob in his younger years—and his looks had not faded with time. A kind face, charming personality and vibrant blond hair set him apart. Even before Minato had become Emperor, his peers respected him for his skill as a shinobi and his ability to win over people.

In comparison, the Empress Consort, Uzumaki Kushina, was a stunning contrast to her husband, matching him in a way few women could hope to rival. Striking red hair and a vivacious personality drew people to her just as easily as they flocked to her husband. As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, she was minor royalty and a distant relative of the Senju Clan.

One of the servants approached, clearly to announce Sakura's arrival. Sakura entered gracefully, her expression cool, followed closely behind by Uchiha Sasuke. The dark haired man peeled himself away from her to stand against the wall with a clear view of the room. If it just so happened to place him directly behind the Emperor's defenceless back, none of them mentioned it.

The instant the Uchiha had entered the room the smile on Minato's face had drooped. He did not trust the man that his son and pseudo-daughter had so become so foolishly devoted to, the man that they so readily shared their secrets with and trusted to defend them. The Uchiha were rarely trustworthy and those who had been trained by traitors were even less so.

Sasuke stayed true to the typical Uchiha looks; he had dark hair with dark eyes that concealed the deadly crimson gaze of the true power of the Uchiha Clan, the Sharingan. Sasuke remained unperturbed by the Emperor's disapproval. He was the second son of the Head of the Uchiha Clan. He had been raised to conceal his feelings and to subtly undermine his competitors. He was an Uchiha, a shinobi, and a politician, and he knew how to play the game.

"Namikaze-dono," Sakura greeted the Emperor formally with an icy gaze and a rigid curtsey, before warming considerably as she turned to the Empress with a murmured, "Kushina-sama," that marked her respect for the older woman. Sakura gave a slight dip of a curtsey before accepting an embrace from the redhead.

Once seated Sakura eyed the elegant design of momiji[3] leaves on the Empress's kimono with admiration as Kushina gracefully poured Sakura a cup of tea.

"I hope I did not interrupt your plans for the day," Minato explained genially as if he had not forced her to attend to him or be charged with treason.

"My plans were not disturbed much," Sakura complied graciously. She settled the tea in her lap, enjoying the warmth of the mug even as she kept her hands loose so as not to reveal her tension to the Emperor.

Minato repressed a sigh. Once he had enjoyed a close fatherly relationship with Sakura, but no longer. She continued to behave like a petulant child simply because she disagreed with the actions he took to preserve Konohagakure. She behaved… as if they were strangers and it cut him deeply. Perhaps when she became Empress she would understand the demands the position placed upon him.

"Sakura," the girl in question hid her irritation at the intimate way he addressed her, simply taking a sip of her and waiting for him to continue.

"Although I support your claim to the throne and consider you a worthy heir to the Will of Fire… I'm afraid I can offer you support only as Minato—not as the Emperor Regent or as the Clan Head of the Namikaze. Kushina," and here the Emperor gave his wife a significant look, "is in much the same position."

Kushina gave a small apologetic smile before averting her eyes towards her lap.

Sakura's smile felt plastered to her face as she nodded in agreement. The support of the Uzumaki Clan would have been monumental as a hint of their disapproval was capable of destroying dynasties. She had expected that there would be little political support for her, but it was still a blow.

"There will be political upheaval now that you have been announced as the heir, but it is preferable to the civil war that was brewing in the Clans. You have destroyed many plots and ambitions for the Imperial Throne."

Before the announcement, the Fifteen Clans had been in fluctuating chaos, with alliances made and broken in the same day. With no obvious Senju, the Imperial Throne was ripe for the taking, and its wealth and power would become part of the new Imperial Dynasty's. Then, from obscurity, Sakura's claim had been revealed. It was a watered down claim, but with the support of Princess Tsunade paired with Sakura's formal training in Senju techniques made it undeniable that Sakura was a member of the Imperial Family.

"I am not unaware of this, Namikaze-dono," Sakura replied, voice sharp. "I have been making my own alliances, gathering information and consulting with the Rookie Nine."

The Rookie Nine was, of course, the nickname given to Sakura's peer group during their academy days. Of the nine children she had befriended, seven of them were Clan Heirs. The friendship of youth translated into an alliance, as they grew older.

Sakura's proud, cutting expression faltered, becoming almost wary as Minato's amiable face became blank, the only sign of tension in it the slight furrow of his brows.

"Can you be certain of their continued loyalty in the face of opposition from their own clans? Their own families?" Minato frowned. "I do not mean to cast aspersions, however…"

"I am, of course, cautious, but I believe my faith in them is well deserved." Sakura paused in her reassurance, eyes widening as understanding dawned upon her.

"It is not the Rookie Nine you are concerned with, but Sasuke." He dared to suggest, albeit subtly, that Sasuke was a traitor while the man was still in the room. Minato did not deny it.

"I trust Sasuke as much as I trust your son, _Namikaze-dono_." Sakura hissed, her turning the title into a weapon. "Naruto himself would be the first to say that Sasuke is trustworthy. Though to be fair, you've always doubted our assurances of Sasuke's loyalty."

Flashes of Sasuke lying broken on the prison floor consumed her mind, the agony lining his face cutting into her heart, even as his pride kept him from begging. Healing him only to watch, as once more he was tortured to simply confess that he had been helping the traitor. _It's for the good of Konoha, Sakura. It's for the good of…_

During this heated exchange, Sasuke remained passively against the wall, seemingly ignorant of the way Sakura was so boldly accusing the Emperor of _torturing_ him.

It had been a dark time; being abandoned by his Clan, the ongoing torture, and the betrayal of his mentor had left deep scars. Throughout it all Naruto and Sakura had been his shining beacons of hope. Not even for an instant had they doubted him.

"This has gone on long enough," Kushina intervened, eyes as sharp as her voice. This old disagreement was one of the central components that had led to the strained relationship between her husband and Sakura.

While Naruto could not find it within himself to continue to hate his father, Sakura had no such qualms. She had seen the true monster that lay hidden behind the handsome face of the Emperor. He was a man who could torture innocent people into confessing their crimes because he desired their guilt.

"Of course, the only reason you have to doubt Sasuke is because even after _torturing_ him," Sakura's voice broke but her eyes remained steely, "he wouldn't confess to being guilty. You _wanted_ him to be guilty—"

"That is enough Sakura," Kushina interrupted with an edge to her voice. "We've been over this before there is nothing to be earned from bringing it up."

Minato's eyes were closed almost pensively, but she knew he was trying to compose himself. Sakura could have laughed. She had dealt the Emperor a blow.

"There is an additional reason we have called you here." Kushina began as her husband tried to compose himself. "As the Empress, your primary duty is to ensure that there is a new generation to inherit the Empire. You are currently single and there are doubtlessly many young men who are vying to become your Prince Consort, but you must be extremely careful in selecting a future husband who will doubtlessly become the father of your heir."

In an effort to distract himself, Minato began to fiddle with the tea set. Using a small convenient fire jutsu often used for starting campfires he rewarmed the tea and prepared to serve another round of tea.

"There will be no need for diligence in selecting a husband because I don't intend to marry."

Minato's grip on the teapot tightened, and it shattered in numb fingers, boiling liquid spraying out. Both Kushina and Sakura hissed, recoiling from the droplets that landed on them, Sakura winced at the sight of the stains on her skirt. Unfortunately, the damage was noticeable; Ino would kill her for ruining yet another outfit.

The incident was utterly ignored as Minato's gaze was fixed forward. The Imperial couple looked shocked at the news. "I thought they were just rumours," Kushina whispered leaning forward. "Why ever not?"

"I won't allow a man or anyone else to control _my_ Clan and _my_ Empire. Because I don't want to find that one day the Fifteen Clans have given what is rightfully _my_ power to my husband simply because I am a woman." This last was a jibe at the Imperial couple. "Because men lead to the ruin of good women."

Sakura's resolve was firm—Fourth Emperor Regent Namikaze Minato should never have sat upon the throne. He was not a Senju, he was not chosen by a Senju and he was not an Uzumaki. While The Fifteen Clans had chosen him to serve as Regent, his wife Uzumaki Kushina should have been the Fourth Empress Regent. She was of the Royal Uzumaki Clan and it was _her_ duty to serve the Imperial Bloodline.

Kushina opened her mouth to deny Sakura's claim, but she could not refute it. She'd known that Sakura had been watching wide-eyed at the lives of the many strong women surrounding her, but she'd never guessed at the messages Sakura had been learning. It was obvious to see where Sakura drew her ideas.

Sakura had watched her mentor Tsunade grieving decades later for the loss of her lover. She'd watched the Inuzuka Clan Head refuse to marry because she'd lose control of her Clan. She'd watched her own mother behaving as a demure housewife to a civilian man, before succumbing to an illness her husband had refused treatment for because it used medical ninjutsu. Sakura watched Kushina become Empress Consort when the laws dictated that only the Senju and Uzumaki could rule until no one of either bloodline remained.

"I'm not the little girl who chased after Sasuke promising eternal love." Sakura vowed steely-eyed. "Love is impossible when power is involved."

"I… Sakura, I—" Kushina tried to say but nothing seemed to come out. Kushina reached out to grab Sakura's hand. Trying to express her feelings through touch.

Minato frowned. "Sakura you have to understand your position. You are the Empress, you're single and you need an heir. Everyone from Konoha to Iwa knows this. I wouldn't be surprised if half the Empire had plans to seduce and marry you."

Sakura's hand tightened its grip and Kushina repressed the urge to sigh. Her husband never seemed to know when to leave well enough alone.

"I'm well aware. Let them come to try and seduce me, but I won't marry any of them. The child does not need to be born from wedlock. I may even adopt a child." Sakura's sharp words paired with her icy tone cut off further conversation. "This conversation has gone on long enough. By your leave." While it was rude and likely treasonous to leave the Imperial presence before permission had been granted, Sakura took no heed and marched from the room, closing the door with a slam that nearly wrenched it off its hinges.

A bare few moments after she left, Sasuke finally peeled himself from the wall and followed after the furious girl, but not before giving a deep mocking bow to the Imperial couple.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke allowed a smirk to cross his lips as he trailed after his friend. Sakura was a formidable enemy when she was angry, and now she was well and truly pissed off. Were she not so skilled in her chakra control and maintaining her emotions he had no doubt that small craters would mark where each of her furious footsteps had landed.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Sasuke continued after Sakura. Usually, when she was in such a foul mood he avoided her until she had calmed down or worked her frustrations out. This was easily accomplished by tricking Naruto into provoking her. A few good punches culminating with a knocked out Naruto never failed to brighten Sakura's mood, and it served as a great source of entertainment for Sasuke.

Still, he could not leave her unattended now, despite the risk of becoming the focus of her fury. Since the announcement of Sakura's inheritance, he and Naruto had divided the task of guarding and supervising Sakura into shifts. She presented an enticing target now that she was to be Empress, and although both boys knew she could defend herself (Sakura would kill them if they implied otherwise); they were secure in the knowledge that they would be able to intervene if necessary.

The meeting with the Emperor could have gone better, Sasuke reflected, even if Sakura had won some small victories. By invoking the Rite of Summons the Emperor had set the meeting up for disaster. It had been a display of force and a painful demonstration in how little trust and respect the Emperor had for Sakura.

Sakura had retaliated by bringing Sasuke with her. By standing behind the Emperor's back it had been a clear message saying that neither of them trusted him. It had been more than enjoyable to watch the irritation in Minato's form, distrust and the barest flicker of guilt in the Emperor's eyes every time he saw Sasuke. It was a very firm reminder to Minato that even the Emperor was but a man and therefore fallible.

Sasuke was jerked from his thoughts as Sakura swerved sharply into a small alcove. Sasuke took a quick glance around to ensure their privacy before he followed her. There was no need to fuel the gossipmongers of the Empire.

Despite her childhood crush, her feelings had melted into the kind of respect and friendship that could only be held by teammates who trusted each other to have their back.

"I can't believe the audacity of him! Daring to mention that my trust in you might be misplaced— _while you were in the room_!"

While Sakura's righteous anger on his behalf filled Sasuke with glee, he knew intellectually that the Emperor had only done what he thought right at the time. The seal of that traitor burnt uncomfortably on his shoulder at the flash of anger. Calm down, he told himself silently counting his breaths before speaking.

Minato had his reasons to be wary of the Uchiha. Since the founding, the Uchiha Clan scrambled for power and took it where they could. At every exchanging of power, the Uchiha Clan circled, much like the tomoe in their eyes, prepared to benefit in some way. They had been his strongest opposition for the title of Emperor Regent, and their efforts to undermine him had only deepened his distrust.

"You know as well as I do that the Emperor had the right to suspect anyone who was associated with _that_ _man_." Sasuke could never bring himself to say the name of the man who had so betrayed him.

It had been a time of great upheaval. After months of debate on who should take the throne after the Third Emperor had abdicated, the Fifteen Clans had finally settled on Minato. Just a week after his coronation Orochimaru had rebelled, successfully assassinating the Third Emperor and attacking the newly crowned Emperor before he fled.

The Emperor needed to show his people that he was not weak; that traitors would not be tolerated. With Orochimaru's actions suspicion naturally fell upon his students. The extended interrogation and torture of Orochimaru's students had only served to show the public that the Emperor was serious.

Sakura shook her head fiercely. Sasuke and Naruto could excuse the Emperor's behaviour until the end of the world and Sakura would refuse to accept it. She had witnessed the horrors of Orochimaru's twisted laboratories and known without a doubt that Sasuke could never have been complicit in those warped experiments.

She had been the one to heal Sasuke after each torture session, only for him to be sent to the interrogation room once more. At one point she had reached her limits— there was only so much she could endure—but Minato had manipulated her saying that if she didn't heal Sasuke, that no one else would. It had been unbearable to watch her dearest friend and teammate suffer so.

Minato thought it was misguided loyalty to their teammate that motivated his children to defend Sasuke, even as he withered, abandoned by the Uchiha in the face of accusations of treason. Maybe it had started that way, but watching Sasuke, who truthfully had always remained distant, lose parts of himself in that time had only revealed the depths of his humanity.

That brief moment where she had stumbled upon Sasuke weeping for the atrocities that Orochimaru had committed had strengthened Sakura's resolve. She would give herself wholly over to Sasuke's defence. Publically she honoured Sasuke's wishes to forgive Minato. Privately she would not and could not forget how he had so nearly broken the man in front of her.

"On top of that, he accuses me of neglecting my duty! I have done nothing but consider the future of this Empire since he told me I was a possible candidate for the throne. I will not marry and let a man have control over me _or_ the Empire!"

Sasuke remained silent. Even as a child Sakura had been strong-willed to the point of frustration. Once her mind was made up it was easier to smash your face in with a rasengan than change her opinion. She was simply trying to preserve her power, and save Konohagakure from the influence of someone who would abuse it. As her guard and one of her most trusted friends, Sasuke was not oblivious to the danger Sakura was in. She was right to fear for the future of Konohagakure when everywhere the Clans vied for Imperial power.

Sasuke paused in his thoughts when he felt a small weight against his chest. Sakura's face was buried in his shirt, concealed by him and her own pink locks. Without even thinking he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sakura…" she could feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke, his voice full of warning. They were in public and Sakura's actions and words were constantly scrutinised.

"Just give me a moment, Sasuke," Sakura's muffled reply came. She felt crushed by the weight of obligation.

When Sakura pulled away Sasuke immediately cast a glance to ensure they were still completely hidden in the small alcove. There was no need for curious passerby to begin spreading rumours about their forbidden romance or some such nonsense. "Thanks for listening, Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted taking in Sakura's soft smile. While he loved Sakura like a sister that did not mean he would have anything to do with her emotional outbursts. "Naruto and I will spar with you next week." Sparring, Sasuke and Naruto had agreed, was the best way to express their love. There was nothing quite like fighting with your friends and teammates to show you care.

* * *

[1] Absolute primogeniture: a form of inheritance where the gender does not matter. The inheritance passes from parent to eldest child, regardless of gender.

[2] Agnatic primogeniture: a form of inheritance determined by tracing shared descent through male ancestors. Inheritance passes from parent to eldest male and their line, followed by next male and their line. If no sons exist it will often transfer to the next closest male such as an uncle and their line. In a last resort women can inherit.

[3] Japanese Maple Tree


	2. Chapter 2

Also thanks to morninglilac and GaiaMystica for their beta work for Chapter 2. Sorry about the delay in posting but ff wasn't cooperating in uploading chapter 2.

Chapter 3 will be posted on August 30th so don't forget to mark your calendar!

* * *

That evening as Sasuke washed his face with a damp cloth he reflected on Sakura's breakdown from earlier. Bringing up the memories of his torture always seemed to throw her into the panicked attitude from those hectic six months of the year 159, beginning with the abdication of the Emperor.

 _It was early summer in Konohagakure and that meant sweltering heat. That there had been a drought for the past three years only expounded the problem. Sasuke lay uncomfortable in the heat, his expression and countenance giving no sign of his discomfort but for the futile waving of an uchiwa [1]._

 _Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead but remained resolute. Naruto, on the other hand, was clearly contemplating an early death with his annoying complaints, he was alive simply because the thought of moving in this heat was unbearable._

 _Over an hour ago the Emperor had ordered the Clan District be opened to the public for an Imperial announcement. With crowded conditions and the impending announcement any shinobi worth their salt had retreated to the roofs. Currently, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto lay in the meagre shade of a few trees on the Haruno Clan rooftop awaiting the announcement._

" _What do you think the announcement will be?" Sasuke asked the others curiously, as he idly plucked a leaf and cut it into pieces with a kunai. He'd given up on using the uchiwa to fan himself; it only stirred up the hot air._

" _Something to do with the drought," Naruto muttered. An obvious answer, Sasuke repressed the urge to roll his eyes._

" _It must be important," was all Sakura had to offer. "After all the Emperor used the Imperial Rite of Summons to have Tsunade return." It was common knowledge that the Princess Senju only returned to the capital twice a year, once in the spring and once in the fall._

" _I did wonder why you two were in town," Sasuke responded sardonically. Of the three only Sasuke stayed in the capital year round. Nearly two and half years ago Team Seven had been dissolved and reassigned to the Sannin as students. Naruto and Sakura were both frequently absent following their mentors around the countryside for training. Sasuke's own mentor Orochimaru had elected to remain within the capital._

 _At last the Emperor stepped out on the balcony to address the crowds. As the civilians hissed and booed the Emperor, Sasuke readied himself to leap off the roof to confront them. Naruto at his side prepared to do the same. It was only Sakura's firm grip, clearly chakra enforced as it left a bruise, which prevented them from confronting the civilians. "After three years of drought…" Sakura hissed._

 _Sasuke allowed himself to relax. It was hard to blame the civilians when they were suffering and starving. Still, they owed Emperor Sarutobi their respect._

 _Emperor Sarutobi was a bearded old man of wiry build, a familiar sight throughout the capital. As he stood Sasuke heard Sakura gasp at how gaunt and worn the man had become in the three months since she'd last seen him. It was hard to believe the grandfatherly man who'd visited them at the Academy had become this ghost. Sasuke grimaced as he'd been there to witness the Emperor's gradual decline in health._

 _Surrounding the Emperor were the three Sannin, who had clearly been summoned to serve as his personal guards. The Princess Senju Tsunade, Namikaze Jiraiya and Shimura Orochimaru surrounded him. Jiraiya bringing up the rear of the group and Princess Tsunade in a spot of honour on the Emperor's right left his own mentor on the left._

" _It is with much regret that I, First Emperor Sarutobi Hiruzen of Konohagakure address you today. For forty-eight years I have served you as your Emperor, following the Will of Fire and striving to do my best in all matters._

" _There are many who believe that this drought is a curse sent by the gods because I have stolen the Throne from the Senju. This is not true, as it was Emperor Senju Tobirama's dying wish that I become Emperor, and Danzo of the Shimura and Homura and Koharu of the Mitokado can testify to that._

" _Still I am old and perhaps it is time I return to the Imperial Throne to its rightful owners. I have done my best to serve as a faithful Emperor Regent—" furious whispers broke out as the Emperor officially declared his reign as a Regent completely voiding his title as the First Emperor Sarutobi "—and now with a heavy heart I abdicate the Throne in favour of Princess Senju Tsunade, the last remaining Senju."_

 _Shock broke over Tsunade's features. Seeing their teammate's stunned look Jiraiya and Orochimaru each took an arm to help her forward to address the crowd. Below on the streets, the civilians chanted "Senju-hime! Tsunade-tennou!" Some began to break out in an old folk song about how the Senju created Konohagakure._

 _The crowd swelled like a living ocean towards the Imperial Palace. "You've saved us from that throne-stealer, Senju-tennou!" An elderly woman called to Tsunade as she threw scraps of fabric to mimic flower petals. "The Gods will reward us!"_

 _Tsunade's lips moved softly but it seemed only Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Orochimaru heard her speak as they gave her concerned looks. The Princess continued to speak and shake her head. Jiraiya and Orochimaru spoke to her but the words were lost in the noise of the crowds._

" _Enough!" Tsunade screamed at the civilians until at last silence reigned. "I will die before I sit on that Throne. Find yourself a different Empress." She strong-armed her way past her teammates and the Emperor, heading inside and ignoring the crowds calling her name._

 _Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all exchanged shocked looks. It was Sakura who found the voice to speak. "This is going to be bad…" They would later find out that those words were an understatement._

* * *

It was still early morning when Sasuke found himself watching with wary eyes as Ino sauntered down the hallway before coming to a stop in front of him. The Yamanaka heiress was an incredibly beautiful woman, and she was well aware of the fact. She twisted her blonde hair out of her eyes and smiled winningly at Sasuke. "Is Sakura in? I'd like to see her."

It suited Ino's needs to have others underestimate her as a foolish girl driven by her ever changing whims. Men were far too easily distracted by her pretty face and giggly appearance. None of them ever seemed to realise that she listened far more than she spoke, and underneath her appearance, she was cold and calculating. She cooled off far more quickly than she let on.

Ino was dressed in a bright red silk kimono emblazoned with peach blossoms. Unlike the stately Hyuuga look, the Yamanaka favoured the bold and bright. Ino wore her hair loose, and it suited her vivacious personality.

Her charming entrance was completely ruined when Sasuke simply uttered "No."

Ino pouted momentarily, displaying her succulent lips. Then a thought crossed her mind. Perhaps Sakura had left her rooms already, and Sasuke was just being his usual monosyllabic self. Ino asked for clarification. "So Sakura's not in at the moment?"

"She is in, but not to be disturbed," Sasuke responded gruffly, wishing Ino would simply leave. Sakura required her sleep; all too often it was sacrificed so Sakura could continue overseeing the preparations for the coronation.

Yamanaka Ino was not a woman who was accustomed to being told no. So when Sasuke refused her access to Sakura's suite, she was not accepting of the situation. Rather than simply giving up, Ino came up with a new plan of attack.

Gripping his forearm in a deceptively strong grip, she drew him close to her. Sasuke tensed up at her forwardness but did not react. Ino thrived on attention and he was not going to give her any. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am going to pretend you didn't just tell me no." Ino ran a hand through his hair and met his gaze fearlessly. Then with what felt like a static shock, Ino found herself in Sasuke's mind, looking back into her own blue eyes.

Within a few seconds, Sasuke was locked in a closet down an abandoned hallway and Ino was successfully entering Sakura's bedroom. This was the first time in months she'd get to see her best friend and she just so happened to have some incredibly important information for her.

With a running leap, Ino jumped on top of her best friend. A startled shriek was her reward, followed swiftly by a punch that launched her into the wall.

Sakura scrambled out of bed and crouched into a defensive position. Already chakra coated her fist in preparation for another, more deadly punch. "Ino!" Sakura shrieked once she realised that it was someone she knew and not an assassination attempt. "Are you okay?"

In a blonde lump on the floor, Ino responded sulkily. "I'm fine. I forgot how goddamned strong you are. I should've known better."

Sakura offered the blonde a hand. "Yes, you should have!" Sakura scolded. "I could've killed you. Now how did you even get in here?"

Ino had the decency to blush as she answered. "I might've locked Sasuke in a closet."

"Ino…" Sakura's voice took on a warning tone. Then with a snort, she burst into laughter. Only Ino would be so foolish as to lock Sasuke up.

"What?" Ino proclaimed, her voice full of innocence. "He said I couldn't see you."

Shaking her head Sakura could only retort, "well it's nice to see you too, Pig." The insult was a term of endearment between the two of them.

"It's good to see your super strength is still scaring off all the men, Forehead Girl," Ino responded in kind.

Outside of the Season, the Clans were free to do as they pleased and often chose to return to their family estates in the countryside. Ino had elected to spend the winter out of the capital in the Yamanaka Clan estates with her family. It was just under three months since the girls had last seen each other, and apart from letters they had sent back and forth they'd not spoken.

Normally Ino was reluctant to return to her Clan estates, as she enjoyed the thriving population and plethora of activities that the Capital had to offer. But she had offered to do valuable reconnaissance for Sakura that simply could not be done in the capital when everyone had left after the winter Season. There was no one who was better suited than a Yamanaka at gathering intelligence.

Ino's father was the unofficial spymaster for all of Konoha. In addition, the Yamanaka were known for their parties and often hosted key members of the Fifteen Clans, and held business meetings with tradesmen to help further the Yamanaka flower industry. Finally, this year the Yamanaka Clan had the honour of hosting the recruitment process of shinobi hopefuls, the most important event of the year.

The Recruitment, as it was colloquially known, was an elaborate ball attended by nearly all members of the Fifteen Clans. During the ball civilians seeking sponsorship would be presented and inspected. Later on, throughout the Season the Fifteen Clans would announce which of the civilians had received their bid, and would later attend the Shinobi Academy under their sponsorship. Upon graduation, the civilian shinobi would pledge their service to the Clan in return for their training.

Under the guise of discussing aspects of the Recruitment, Ino had subtly scoped out nearly every member of the Fifteen Clans and their opinion on the future Empress. Additionally, she gathered intelligence for Sakura. As a ruler of an empire full of well-trained warriors and skilled politicians, intelligence was vital to keep them in reign.

Intelligence could have been delivered more quickly by letter, but it was possible letters could be halted and searched. It was very easy to reseal a letter with a little heat. Even if the letters had contained no intelligence, based on Sakura's position it was likely that someone was looking. Intelligence is vital, after all.

Ino settled onto Sakura's bed and began her report. "The Mitokado Clan register has a new name."

The Mitokado Clan was one of the Fifteen Clans and the one most at risk of failing apart from the Haruno and Hatake Clans. The Clan consisted of three elderly members, one of whom had married into the Sarutobi Clan. They had no heir, and if Mitokado Homura did not stray from his wife to produce an heir, there would be no one to inherit their Clan seat.

"Mitokado Tenten is listed as the newest member," Ino gushed. Tenten had been a civilian in the graduating class a year before them. The only way she could have joined the Mitokado Clan was if she had been adopted.

"I thought Homura disagreed with the Adoption Law. He protested it quite fiercely if I recall." Sakura inquired.

"Oh, he does. However, he forgot that his sister is still a member of the Clan, and can still add to the Clan Register. Empress Consort Sarutobi Biwako certainly does not oppose the Adoption Law." Ino's delightful glee was easily conveyed. She was not fond of the stuffy Head of the Mitokado Clan or his haughty wife.

Sakura struggled to repress a laugh at the absurdity of the situation. The former Empress Consort had certainly tied her brother's hands and it served him right for not producing an heir. At least now the Mitokado Clan's continuation was ensured, for they had a new generation to take up the Clan title even if it was by way of an adopted heir.

Empress Consort Sarutobi Biwako had been born in the Mitokado Clan and later married the late Emperor—Sakura mentally corrected herself—Emperor Regent Sarutobi Hiruzen. Since the assassination of her husband she had become somewhat of a recluse and preferred to socialise only with close friends and family. Currently, her youngest son acted as Head of the Clan while her grandson and the rightful heir of the Clan was underaged.

"What of the other Clans?" Sakura wanted to know.

"The conservative bloc is clearly manoeuvring against you. The Heads of the Uchiha and Shimura Clans are clearly the leaders. The Mitokado and Hyuga are also involved. They have also met with the Aburame. I couldn't wrest any details, but you can expect it to come from those quarters."

"This is as we suspected," Sakura admitted. "The conservative bloc must impose their control on me, as a woman cannot possibly rule without a man to advise her." Sakura's sarcasm evoked a laugh from Ino.

"But so long as an Empress sits on the throne, women will have more power and status within their Clans and throughout the Empire," Ino's response was heartfelt. "Within the Yamanaka, I have more supporters than ever for my claim to the Head of Clan. Before they were quiet because the Akimichi and Nara supported me, but now there is little talk of giving the title to my cousins, for I am favoured by the Empress."

Sakura nodded, lost in thought. The Clan Heads had the right to select any member of their Clan to inherit the title, but it was always preferred to have a child of the current Clan Head as the heir. Many Clans still preferred to have a male heir and would pressure the Clan Head to select a distant relative over their own daughter.

In regards to the Hyuuga, there had been fierce infighting over who was worthy to be recognised as heir. The Clan had recently begun to favour Hinata in the months after the announcement of her coronation. The reason was unmistakable; Hinata was a close friend of the future Empress. Even now she was favoured over her fiercest contender, her cousin Neji, who had the virtue of being recognised as his Clan's strongest fighter.

"In regards to foreign news, only the Emperor of Sunagakure has indicated he will be attending your coronation. The other Empires will simply be sending dignitaries and ambassadors."

Apart from Konohagakure, there were four other Empires: Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, and Kirigakure. Sunagakure maintained close ties with Konohagakure, mainly due to Naruto earning the young Emperor's trust and friendship as children. The Imperial Family of Sunagakure consisted of Emperor Sabaku no Gaara, and his two royal siblings. All three visited often, and all of them had indicated they would be attending the coronation as a token of friendship between the two Empires.

"How are the preparations for the Recruitment?" Sakura inquired, interested to hear what the Yamanaka had planned for such a prestigious event of the Season.

"Preparations have consumed everyone," Ino sighed. "It's the social event of the year, and all eyes will be on the Yamanaka. Still if nothing else, we know how to throw a good party and leave everyone in awe. The flower displays alone are going to stun people," Ino's pride in her Clan speciality was easy to see. The flower shops run throughout the Empire by her Clan were beyond compare.

Now that Ino had successfully relayed her intelligence, she was happy to engage Sakura in discussions about the latest fashions. Fashion was Ino's favourite topic of choice. Sakura, as the future Empress, was responsible for setting the latest trends and Ino was always happy to share her opinion on fashion.

* * *

The eldest son of the Emperor, Prince Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, was a common sight at the palace. His thick and unruly blond locks were his most eye-grabbing feature, quickly followed by his brilliant blue eyes. The only visible difference between Naruto and his father, apart from age, were the unique whisker marks that adorned his cheeks.

While Prince Naruto was very much like his father in appearance; his attitude was entirely drawn from his mother. The Uzumaki had a certain spark to them and Naruto was no exception. Like all Uzumaki, he was loud and dramatic and as such it was little surprise as he raced down the halls of the Imperial Palace bemoaning his situation.

"I'm late!" Naruto's wail echoed down the halls.

This was not an uncommon sight in the Imperial Palace and so it was that the servants moved quickly out of his path, while still bowing as was appropriate to a Prince of the Royal Uzumaki Clan. That these bows were followed by smothered giggles was no matter.

In a short amount of time, Naruto found himself outside the Haruno suites. As he slowed his pace, anxiety began to creep in. Where was Sasuke? It was very much unlike Sasuke to abandon his post as Sakura's guard. While it was officially Naruto's turn today as her guard, Sasuke would not have left his post until Naruto had arrived, no matter how late he was.

Naruto drew to a halt, searching for any signs of an attack. The hall was eerily silent but without any signs of an attack, not even the scent of ozone that marked most chakra based attacks. Then suddenly there was a large blast and a roar of anger. Naruto turned quickly to face his attacker only to find himself facing a dishevelled Sasuke.

The second son of the Uchiha Clan panted in frustration and exertion. On the ground lay a heavy wooden door that had been blasted off its hinges with—if Naruto were to take a guess—a Chidori. His eyes were blazing Sharingan red. "Sasuke?" Naruto inquired, eying his friend.

"I am going to kill her," Sasuke finally replied his voice full of acid.

"Kill who? Sakura?" Naruto remained just as confused.

"Ino," Sasuke spat. "She locked me in a closet!"

As Naruto put two and two together he collapsed into a ball of helpless laughter. Sasuke, despite the threats against Ino, was furious with himself. He had underestimated her, and as a result had allowed her to gain the upper hand.

Clearly, Sasuke had not taken Ino's determination into consideration. He'd fully expected her to obey his command, and flounce off to her next frivolous activity. Much like a bee, who upon discovering the flowers behind the window were unattainable decided to settle for the flowers in the garden. He'd neglected to consider the bee's sting.

Sasuke's murderous fury was now directed at Naruto, who despite the risk to his health, could not seem to stop laughing. Sasuke, who prided himself on being the epitome of a perfect shinobi, could not allow such an insult. The door of Sakura's suite opened just as Sasuke began to shift through the hand signals necessary for his favourite attack. Naruto quickly followed Sasuke's actions, shifting through his own hand signals.

"Stop!" Came the fierce command. In the doorway Sakura stood with an exasperated look on her face, taking in her two boys. She was garbed in a light silk yukata and her hair was tousled, suggesting she'd come straight from bed. Beside her, Ino failed to suppress a smirk at how frazzled Sasuke appeared. It would teach him not to underestimate her again. "If you boys are that eager to fight perhaps you can oblige me in some sparring," Sakura suggested catching on quickly to the attack in progress.

"Yes, Sakura," Naruto replied meekly allowing his attack to fade. Sasuke merely glared before giving a snort of vague agreement while his prepared jutsu dispersed.

"Ino, you will apologise to Sasuke." Sakura's reprimand was brusque and Ino bowed her head in consent. Her treatment of Sasuke had been deplorable, as he was serving as Sakura's personal guard. He took his duty seriously, and Ino had thwarted that. Sakura nodded, once, firmly before retreating to her room to prepare for the day.

"Someone is on her Imperialness already," Naruto muttered.

"Perhaps she would not be if her teammates could conduct themselves with decorum," Ino quipped.

"Or perhaps a certain someone entering her rooms without permission played a role," Sasuke's retort was filled with venom.

Opening her mouth for a nasty remark, Ino thought the better of it. Sakura had seemed amused but there had been true steel in her command. "Sasuke, my apologies. I forced you from your duty for frivolous matters and in doing so threatened the safety of our future Empress. I hope you will forgive me."

Sasuke nodded his head regally, and Ino took that as forgiveness. With a cheery wave to the two boys, Ino departed, heading down the hallway the same way she'd come.

Silence hung in the air before Sasuke spoke if only to stop Naruto's outrageous fidgeting. How he had passed his shinobi exam, Sasuke could only guess. "Your father summoned Sakura yesterday. By Rite of Summons."

Naruto shook his head and bit his lip. His father had doomed the meeting to failure from the start. If he wanted to earn Sakura's trust and respect once more this was not the way to approach her. One did not force Sakura to do anything she didn't want to, especially when she could destroy a wall with the mere flick of a finger.

"They also spoke about her vow, and me."

Naruto suppressed another wince; three sensitive topics in a row. Before he had the chance to comment on that, Sakura emerged from her rooms not a few minutes later, clearly dressed in her training gear. "Well boys," she chirped. "Let's head out to the training fields."

* * *

The training fields were set aside for shinobi to keep in top shape. Konohagakure was founded by a warrior culture, and the shinobi arts were still revered. In order to be recognised as an adult member of a Clan, you had to have reached the rank of genin. Every child of the Fifteen Clans was trained at the Shinobi Academy until they reached the rank of genin. Afterwards, genin competed on an international level in the Chuunin Exams and were promoted based on prowess in combat and skill. The final rank of shinobi was jounin, determined by each Empire in their own unique way.

The Fifteen Clans of Konohagakure were an interesting dichotomy of the aristocratic nobility and the warrior lifestyle. Strength on the battlefield was just as important as skill in politics. Luckily for Sakura, she had both.

All three of them were some of the strongest shinobi Konoha had ever laid claim to, trained by the Sannin who were legendary warriors of Konohagakure in their own right. Sakura had trained under the Princess Senju, mastering her super strength and the art of healing. Naruto had trained under his grandfather Namikaze Jiraiya, and Sasuke had been the pupil of Shimura Orochimaru before he had betrayed the Empire.

The sound of dirt crumbling indicated the arrival of their teammate. She had obviously unleashed her famous strength, as the ground cracked beneath them. Naruto and Sasuke avoided the attack with ease, despite the surprise and the two men found themselves on opposite sides of the training ground. "What'll it be, Sakura-chan?"

"Last time we tried free for all, you and Naruto spent all your time fighting each other," Sakura remembered, disgruntled at how that fight had turned out. In their desperation to claim superiority over their rival, they'd neglected Sakura and concentrated solely on each other, at least until Sakura had smashed their heads in and refused to give them medical treatment.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. "Two on one it is." Naruto launched a wind attack, and Sasuke followed his lead with a fireball.

Sakura was already a step ahead with a jutsu that allowed her to travel underground. By removing herself from the situation she was hoping that tensions between the two rivals would make them focus on each other, and she'd be able to attack them when they least expected it.

Unfortunately, that was not to be. Naruto still recalled her displeasure from last time, and this time he was determined to not fall into her trap. Instead, his signature Rasengan disturbed the earth so much that Sakura withdrew from her hiding spot.

Sakura's greatest skill apart from her strength and her healing ability was genjutsu. Naruto was exceptionally weak to her illusions, but Sasuke with his Sharingan would see right through them. The greatest difficulty in fighting the two of them, apart from strength in numbers, was the way their skills complemented each other. If only she could separate them…

While she emerged from the ground Sasuke had prepared a trap involving summoned snakes, but she easily deflected them with a kunai. With the barest flick of a finger, she trapped Naruto in a genjutsu involving ramen. Meanwhile, she intended to give Sasuke no chance to counter the illusion.

"Learned any new techniques?" She called as she activated her chakra scalpels before charging towards him.

"Hn. I'll let you be the judge of that," Sasuke retorted. Seconds before she would have touched him, he disappeared in a flash of blossoms. Sasuke knew better than to allow her to get within range of using the chakra scalpels. When the thin blade of chakra was wielded by a skilled med-nin it was a deadly weapon.

Naruto had thrown off the genjutsu himself by using a shadow clone to disrupt it. Before Sakura had a chance to counter him, Naruto had slapped a pre-prepared seal to the ground. The seal, affectionately nicknamed the trapper, trapped a target within a small four-foot by four-foot range. Any attempts to break out using jutsu only fueled the chakra sustaining the seal.

Luckily it had one flaw, brute physical attacks could wear it down. Even without enhancing her attacks with chakra, Sakura packed a wallop. Still, she was at a serious disadvantage, as it would take time to escape, while Naruto and Sasuke were both free and now had her confined to a small area.

Fifteen minutes later the fight conceded Sakura collapsed in the dirt breathing heavily. "I pity whoever has to repair this training ground."

"If you really pitied them you would hold back on that strength of yours," Sasuke advised.

"It's the only way to get your attention, boys," Sakura laughed wholeheartedly at the glare Sasuke gave her and the pout Naruto had on his lips.

"That's not nice, Sakura-chan!" Naruto protested. "We always pay attention to you."

Conversation dwindled as Sakura enjoyed the breeze. She'd worked up a sweat trying to herd the boys into her trap. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be Empress," Sakura sighed wistfully as she fiddled with a strand of grass. The wind picked up and blew the small strand of green from her hand.

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled sadly. As Sakura's most trusted friends, only they were privy to her moments of doubt. As the future Empress, there could be no insecurity for any to witness. They were weaknesses, and all her failings would soon become the Empire's.

Sakura never gave voice to her greatest weakness, but Sasuke and Naruto knew without her saying a word. Sakura did not want, nor even desire the Throne. Sakura had lingered so close to the precipice of refusing, but it was duty that had called her name and pulled her from the ledge.

Konohagakure was crumbling from within. The Clans dwindled and fought amongst each other for every scrap of power. Civil war was brewing, and if Sakura had not stepped into the role of Empress, even if she did so reluctantly, Konoha would have been destroyed by the infighting. Without the uniting force of the Senju, Konoha, a society built entirely on the unison of warring Clans, was failing.

Privately, Naruto and Sasuke had taken stock of the situation. Sakura, despite her reluctance, was an unusual but fitting choice as Empress. As a Senju, she hailed the respect the Clans and the general population had for their founders. In addition, Sakura was widely respected for her skills as a shinobi and healer.

Sakura was not without her allies. Perhaps the greatest weapon in her arsenal was the close bond she had with the Rookie Nine. Never before had so many heirs been so close in age and skill. The Shinobi Academy had fostered friendship and admiration, but their first Chuunin Exam, where survival had only been possible because of their teamwork, had deepened those ties into unbreakable bonds.

Personality-wise, Sakura had an inner strength (Naruto would have used stubbornness) and a caring nature. While Konoha had done well under its previous Emperors, they knew it would thrive under Sakura's reign. Konoha needed an Empress who was strong but kind and who refused to back down from her duty. Sakura would be just that.

Despite their belief in Sakura's success as Empress, there were those who prayed for her downfall, and some who might hasten it. Sasuke was not unaware of the sentiments of the Uchiha Clan concerning their future Empress.

For the first time in generations, the Uchiha had been in a position of great power, with the Imperial Throne practically within their grasp. Closer than it had ever been before, since perhaps the days of Uchiha Madara. The unoccupied Throne presented an enticing target and yet the Senju had seemingly, once again, wrested the Imperial Throne from their grip.

There was no measure of uncertainty in whether or not the Uchiha Clan planned to undermine Sakura; the only thing they could not be certain of was how. Even if Sasuke had been on good terms with his clansmen, which he was not and had not been since That Man. They would not share any plans with one who so obviously held close ties to the object of their ire, Sakura.

The Uchiha were not alone in their plans. Naruto and Sasuke had vowed that they would keep Sakura safe, and punish any who might undermine her authority or seek to control her. One day, with perhaps a bit of reflection, the Fifteen Clans would acknowledge that their first reigning Empress had been the best choice for Konohagakure.

* * *

[1] Uchiwa: a type of fan. The uchiwa is also the symbol of the Uchiha Clan.


	3. Chapter 3

For Sakura's first Clan Meeting since the announcement of her Imperial status and impending coronation she intended to remind everyone that she was no longer just Sakura, Head of the Haruno Clan and a jounin. She was now the Princess Imperial of Konohagakure and would soon be the Empress.

In the realm of politics the display of wealth and power was a more effective weapon than a kunai on bloody battlefield. It was with careful reflection that Sakura had picked her outfit for the Clan Meeting.

The outfit was a foreign style dress, indicating that Sakura had the wealth to import expensive goods from foreign countries. The inner layer was Senju green silk while the outer layer was crimson, a colour that honoured the Haruno Clan and was also the colour of Konohagakure. The outer layer was embroidered with sakura flowers. A black obi highlighted her slim waist and black embroidered sleeves fell off her shoulders revealing the creamy expanse of skin.

In the mirror Sakura rimmed her eyes with kohl imported from Sunagakure, and covered her lips with rouge made from pigments imported from Iwagakure. Last but not least was a bottled fragrance of irises brought in from Kirigakure. The clothing and makeup helped present the image of a young but confident Empress. Still even with her display of wealth and power she knew that some of the Clans would think of her as a child playing at Empress.

* * *

Sakura paused to take a deep breath before the ornate double doors that opened to the Hall of Clans. The Hall of Clans was a central aspect of the Empire of Konohagakure. It hosted the Fifteen Clans and the reigning Emperor or Empress as they discussed laws and issues concerning the future of the Empire.

Since the Emperor Regent's official announcement of abdicating in favour of Sakura, this was the first time she would sit in the Hall of Clans. No longer was she merely the Head of the decimated Haruno Clan, now she was the future Empress.

As Sakura entered the herald announced her titles. "Her Imperial Highness Senju Haruno Sakura, Princess Senju Sakura, Head of the Haruno Clan, and Jounin of Konohagakure." Everywhere eyes turned as if to evaluate her.

"I'm sorry for the delay, clansmen and clanswomen." Sakura apologised. She was the last to arrive and the other Clan Heads had clearly been waiting for her.

As she took her seat Sakura admired the grandiose room. It had been constructed during the time of the First Emperor and every care had been taken in the construction of the room in which the Emperor and the Fifteen Clans would create the Empire of Konohagakure. Immense pillars of wood created by the First Emperor himself support the arched ceilings. High above each Clan Seat, expertly woven tapestries depicted the crest and motto of each clan. The Hall of Clans was one of the best-known symbols of the Empire and displayed the history and wealth of Konohagakure for all to admire.

The room was organised in a semicircle facing the Throne. There were fifteen Clan Seats, one for each of the clans. Each Clan Seat held three chairs, one for the Head of the Clan, one for the consort and one for the heir. Not since the First Emperor's reign had there been an occasion where all three chairs for every Clan Seat had been filled.

The Throne was centrally located and served as a reminder of the Imperial authority. Traditionally the Emperor sat upon the Throne to preside over the meeting of the Fifteen Clans. However, the Emperor Regent preferred to govern the Clans from the Namikaze Clan Seat.

The Emperor stood to call the Fifteen Clans to order. "On the first of April in the year 164 during the fourth year of the reign of His Imperial Majesty Namikaze Minato The Fourth Emperor Regent of Konohagakure, we reconvene to represent our Clans, our Empire, and the laws of the land. We may not proceed until all Fifteen Clans are present. Who will confirm the presence of the Clans?"

In alphabetical order, each Head of Clan rose and confirmed his or her presence. The roll call was a time-consuming practice but without all Fifteen Clans represented the meeting could not proceed. Turn by turn the Aburame and Akimichi Clans confirmed their presence.

At last, the Haruno were called and Sakura rose. "I confirm that Senju Haruno Sakura, Head of the Haruno Clan is present on this day." The Emperor continued on with the Hatake, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Mitokado, Namikaze, Nara, and Sarutobi Clans before reaching the Senju.

"Who will confirm the presence of the Senju Clan?" The Emperor asked.

Once more Sakura rose. "I confirm that Senju Haruno Sakura, the proxy of the Senju Clan is present on this day." It was a well-known fact that Princess Tsunade never attended the Clan Meetings unless forced to. She had named Sakura as her proxy as soon as Sakura had turned fifteen and gained access to the Haruno Clan Seat.

After the Senju, the Shimura, Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka Clans were confirmed present. As the Emperor began to read the minutes from the last Clan Meeting held in December Sakura began to let her mind wander.

Looking past the Imperial Couple Sakura focused on her main opponents. Sakura's least favourite Clan Heads were Uchiha Fugaku, Mitokado Homura, and Shimura Danzo. Two of them were crotchety old men trying to regain the power they'd held during the Third Emperor's reign. Fugaku, like most Uchiha, was power hungry. He'd been among the chief contenders for the Imperial Throne before her appearance. Combined with Hyuuga Hiashi, these four men represented the conservative bloc in the Hall of Clans.

Sakura would have continued to observe her fellow Clan Heads but the Emperor's voice asked for a motion to approve the minutes of the last meeting. Once the minutes had been approved and seconded the Emperor opened the table for discussion.

Silence reigned as Sakura waited for the conservative bloc to make their case against her.

Fugaku stood to address the clans. "If it would please my fellow clansmen, I, Uchiha Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan would speak."

"We recognise the Head of the Uchiha Clan." Minato intoned solemnly.

"On behalf of the Uchiha Clan, I wish to extend my congratulations for the impending investiture of Princess Senju Haruno Sakura as our beloved Empress." Sakura was stunned; this was not what she had been expecting from the Head of the Uchiha Clan. She blinked carefully and pinched her thigh in case she might be under a genjutsu. The sharp bite of pain revealed that this was not the case.

"I thank you for your kind words, Uchiha-sama," Sakura replied politely. "I will continue to represent our Empire and the Fifteen Clans to the best of my ability."

As if Fugaku had planned it the other clans also began to extend their congratulations and best wishes, even to her great surprise Mitokado Homura. Homura was an ancient man who had been teammates with the late Emperor Sarutobi. Homura was known for extremely conservative tendencies and even the thought of having female Heads of Clan had nearly been enough to give him a heart attack. The Rookie Nine had bet on whether or not he'd keel over during Sakura's coronation in protest of a female ruler.

Sakura began to relax as the congratulations continued. Perhaps the conservative bloc was not as opposed to a female ruler as they had predicted.

"If I may speak once more?" Fugaku inquired as the echoes of Sakura's last polite words of thanks died in the hall.

Sakura closed her eyes; she'd known it was too easy. It had probably been intended to make her feel complacent in her position while they worked in the background to undermine her. She stiffened her resolve; it would take more than flowery words to convince her it was sincere.

The Emperor nodded in acknowledgement.

"I wish to motion for a short recess of fifteen minutes."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the unexpected request. This was not what she had expected.

"I second that motion," the gruff voice of Shimura Danzo called.

"The motion is put to vote." The Emperor announced and as he counted the hands raised he added. "Motion is passed. We will reconvene in fifteen minutes."

The recess made Sakura anxious. Uchiha Fugaku was a calculating man, and he did nothing without purpose. Every action and word were carefully selected to benefit him. Sakura could not decipher his ultimate goal, but the chill located near the base of her spine warned her to be on guard for the dagger aimed at her back.

Choosing to escape the hall rather than remaining to observe and imagine the plots Fugaku was creating; Sakura was relieved when a breath of fresh air filled her lungs. The Hall of Clans had always been rather stuffy and it was a great relief to escape the overbearing weight of expectations. The Hall of Clans had always made her duty to the Haruno Clan heavy, but now her duty to the Empire felt like a mountain.

All too soon fifteen minutes was gone and Sakura resumed her seat among the other Heads of Clan. The jittery feeling of anxiety made it difficult to focus on the words coming from the Emperor Regent's mouth, reconfirming that every clan was represented and that everyone had returned from the recess.

"Now that we are reconvened and all are present I open the floor to new business."

"I would speak," came the harsh voice of Shimura Danzo. He would have cut a distinguished figure with his silvery grey hair, were it not for his missing limbs and eye.

"We recognise the Head of the Shimura Clan."

"I wish to update the Imperial Succession Laws to bar adopted children from inheriting the Imperial Throne in accordance with Emperor Senju Hashirama's wording. I also desire to change the succession to absolute primogeniture to match the Clan Succession Laws." Danzo gazed out at the other Clan Heads fiercely as if daring them to defy him.

Sakura eyed the old man. She was certain he was not responsible for the original proposal. In fact, she would likely place the responsibility at the feet of the Uchiha. Overall, it addressed two major concepts: absolute primogeniture and the exclusion of adopted children from the line of Imperial Succession. Absolute Primogeniture was a peace offering, a distraction to hide the law that the Uchiha and conservative truly bloc intended. They wanted to prevent her from adopting an heir.

Sakura wore a grim smile when she realised that the conservative bloc had deliberately waited until a meeting where Princess Tsunade would be absent. Her former teacher and distant cousin was renowned for her short temper and mountain-crushing strength. Tsunade would have considered it the gravest insult that her adopted daughter Shizune was blocked from inheriting the Imperial Throne. This clever little political manoeuvre would surely have brought down the wrath of Tsunade.

"I second that motion," came the voice of the Mitokado Clan Head. Homura had never supported the Adoption Law, even though his old teammate had been the creator of it. In an odd coincidence, Homura was the leader of a Clan that would most benefit from the Adoption Law as he had no heir and his wife was too elderly to carry a child.

"If you would address the Clans, Shimura-sama?" The Emperor looked perturbed by this sudden turn of events and Sakura recalled that he himself had been adopted into the Namikaze Clan.

"If we reflect on the wording and intent of our great first Emperor's Imperial Succession Laws we must acknowledge that he intended the Imperial Throne to remain within the Senju bloodline. If you will look at the papers my heir has passed around you will see the wording Senju-sama has used. On the following page, you will see my proposed amendment."

Sakura watched with trepidation as Shimura Sai handed out papers. The tall, pale youth was not someone Sakura interacted with often, but when she did so she was always left with the taste of ash in her mouth. When he spoke, he spoke as if he had memorised lines. When others might laugh, smile or cry Sai remained eerily blank-faced. She often wondered if Danzo had trained Sai to be the ideal servant-son because of the disaster his other son had caused.

When Sai finally handed her a copy of the paper, Sakura smiled weakly but her mind was already on the words and not social niceties.

The Imperial Succession Laws as laid out by Emperor Senju Hashirama:

1.1 The Imperial Throne of Konohagakure shall be succeeded to by descendants in the bloodline of Imperial Ancestors by male-preference cognatic primogeniture. [1] The order of succession is as follows:

1\. The eldest son of the Emperor and his descendants

2\. Other sons of the Emperor in order of birth and their descendants

3\. Brothers of the Emperor in order of birth and their descendants

1.2 In the failure of the Imperial Clan, the Head of the Royal Uzumaki Clan may serve as Emperor Regent for a period of five years or until an heir of the Imperial bloodline is found.

1.3 In the absolute failure of the Imperial bloodline the Fifteen Clans will select the next Imperial dynasty.

Her eyes skimmed over the words, they were already familiar to her. In the weeks before she was announced as the successor to the Imperial Throne, she and the Fourth Emperor and Empress alongside Princess Tsunade had examined these laws to determine if they excluded illegitimate children. After all, none of them wanted any contenders who could legally dispute that Sakura could not inherit.

Tsunade had prevented any future legal disputes by adding her to the Clan register and legally recognising her as a descendant of the First Emperor. Tsunade had officially relinquished her and her heirs and descendants' rights to the Imperial Throne in favour of Sakura and her descendants in the same speech.

Warily Sakura turned to the proposed amendments. Within the carefully worded phrases, the conservative bloc had created a way to increase their chances of controlling her heir. They would likely pressure the father of her future heir into controlling Sakura and her heir. She knew without a doubt that Fugaku would push for the decision to be made today. This seemingly innocent law would limit Sakura's choices and power.

The Proposed Amendment to the Imperial Succession Law:

1.1 The Imperial Throne of Konohagakure shall be succeeded to by descendants in the bloodline of Imperial Ancestors by absolute primogeniture. The order of succession is as follows:

1\. The eldest child of the Emperor and his/her descendants

2\. Other children of the Emperor in order of birth and their descendants

3\. Siblings of the Emperor in order of birth and their descendants

1.11 Children added to the Imperial Clan under the Adoption Law (3.1) may not inherit the Imperial Throne.

1.2 In the failure of the Imperial Clan, the Head of the Royal Uzumaki Clan may serve as Emperor Regent for a period of five years or until an heir of the Imperial bloodline is found.

1.3 In the absolute failure of the Imperial bloodline the Fifteen Clans will select the next Imperial dynasty.

Once most of the clan members had time to examine the succession laws Danzo stood to address them once more. "I wish to honour the traditions of our founder while changing our laws to reflect the growth our society has endured. Our Clan Succession Laws now favour absolute primogeniture, but our Imperial Succession Laws remain unchanged favouring instead the male descendants. I wish to honour the words of Senju Hashirama when he proclaimed that only descendants of the Imperial Bloodline may inherit the throne."

If nothing else, Danzo was a skilled orator and knew how to sway a crowd. He appealed to their sense of tradition while still acknowledging the development of their society. Clearly, the conservative bloc had planned this out during the long months before the Season began. They had appealed to her desire for absolute primogeniture but simultaneously aimed to limit her options for an heir. It was a masterful move and Sakura found herself impressed.

Kushina had been watching the proceedings with a careful eye and when Danzo was seated once more she stood. As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Kushina felt it her duty to represent the interests of her Imperial cousins. "While I wish no harm to befall our future Empress and her line, we must think of a situation where she may fall and only Princess Tsunade and her heirs remain to inherit. Do you wish to prevent her daughter Shizune, Heir of the Senju Clan from inheriting the throne?"

The Emperor cast his wife a look. But few were watching the Emperor, as most had turned to face Danzo to see how he would respond. "I wish to honour the First Emperor's words. It is true that these words would bar Shizune from inheriting any Imperial titles, but even if Princess Tsunade were to become our Empress I would continue to support these amendments. If we allow our rulers to adopt heirs, at any point in time that heir may betray the teachings of their new Clan and the Empire leading our beautiful Konoha into ruin." While Danzo did not name his traitorous son, he clearly spoke from his own experience.

"Are there any who wish to further question the Head of the Shimura Clan on his proposed motion?" The Emperor inquired, but all the Clan Heads remained seated. "Will any motion to vote on the proposed changes?"

"I will." Surprisingly the Head of the Aburame Clan stood up, pushing his glasses further up his nose while he spoke. While Shibi often sided with the conservative bloc, he was not truly considered a part of it.

"Those in favour of the motion please raise your hands." Minato took in the room and silently counted the hands while Sakura also did the same. The vote passed with twelve of the Clans in favour. Only Sakura, as a representative of both the Haruno and the Senju Clans, and surprisingly Nara Shikaku had voted against.

As the meeting drew to a close and the Clan Heads mingled freely to talk with old friends and catch up on the happenings, Sakura remained away from the fray. Feeling remorseful for her attitude earlier, Sakura went in search of Kushina to apologise. It was easy to spot the red hair, but as she approached she caught the whispered argument of the Imperial couple.

"I understand that as a member of the Uzumaki you must support the Imperial Family, but Sakura has many enemies at the moment. You do not need to draw their attention to you."

"Minato, you're not a member of my clan!" Kushina's face was a furious red that matched her hair. "You do not understand the history between us; the honour and duty of serving the Senju. Without the support of the Uzumaki, without my support, not one person will sit upon the Imperial Throne. Do recall that you only sit upon the throne because I conceded." Her voice dropped even lower as she hissed that final threat.

"Kushina—" Minato uttered despairingly as she stomped off. He had reached out as if to grab her arm before reflecting on the sanity of that idea. Kushina was truly upset and if he touched her she may just toss him about. Better to have the Clans merely suspect they were fighting than to prove it.

Sakura grimaced at the Emperor's situation. She could understand his desire to protect his wife and keep her away from harm. But Kushina was already involved in this situation and would continue to be. The Uzumaki were the guard dogs of the Senju and the Imperial Throne. They were powerful politically and physically, and while the Clan may be reduced in numbers the other Clans feared their power.

Sakura caught up with Kushina fairly quickly as the woman had stopped to chat with her old friend Tsume, the Head of the Inuzuka Clan. As Sakura approached the two older women, their conversation stilled. "Sakura, Tsume was just about to approach you to ask for a private meeting." Kushina began by way of conversation.

"I should be available this evening after dinner, if that works for you Tsume-sama," Sakura offered. She had wanted to curry favour with the Head of the Inuzuka. As one of the few powerful women in Konoha, she would be a valuable ally.

Tsume quickly gave her assent and then sensing that Sakura and Kushina needed some privacy went in search of someone else.

Awkwardly Sakura started, "Kushina-sama, I wish to apologise for my rude behaviour this past week, but I refuse to take back my words."

"Sakura, I just wanted you to know that I will support you no matter what, both as a member of the Uzumaki and as your friend." Her motherly words put Sakura at ease, and she smiled when Kushina grasped her hands. "I understand your position, Sakura, but I want you to think very carefully about this decision. It would please me if you would come visit me tonight, perhaps after your meeting with Tsume-san?"

"I will be there, Kushina-sama." Sakura inclined her own head.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru gazed at the Shoji board his hands steepled in deep thought. Playing against the Uchiha heir was always a challenge. It had begun as a test of intelligence between the two heirs and had quickly become a weekly commitment; one of the very few Shikamaru enjoyed keeping.

On the other side of the board, Itachi was also pensively reflecting on his next move. Traditionally he would have accompanied his father to the Meeting of the Fifteen Clans, but he enjoyed too much the contest of wills between him and the Nara Heir. There were very few people he considered his equal intellectually, and Shikamaru was one.

A door slammed nearby, startling both men from their game momentarily. However, it seemed their game was not meant to finish when a feminine voice exclaimed in frustration. "Shikamaru! I need your help and so help me Senju-sama if you refuse…" from around the corner Shikamaru's female assailant emerged and Itachi was surprised at Shikamaru's distinguished visitor.

Princess Sakura stood still with wide green eyes taking in the picture of the two men playing shoji. Itachi was familiar with the newest Imperial Princess, after all, there were very few who did not know her. His status as heir of the Uchiha Clan had mandated that he be familiar with all members of the Fifteen Clans, especially the heirs and leaders.

To be honest, he had taken little note of her until five years ago. Distantly he had been aware of the Haruno heir as his brother's teammate. Sasuke had described the girl as annoying, but it had been amusing to watch as his brother slowly came to respect her talents as a kunoichi and regarded her as a teammate, not just an annoyance.

Itachi could remember vividly the first time he had truly noticed her. It had shortly after Sasuke's arrest for treason and the Clan had elected to do nothing until Sasuke was declared innocent or guilty. They would not waste their strength on a child who was most likely guilty.

Sakura had stormed into the Uchiha Compound in the capital, completely destroying the gate with but a punch. Standing in the middle of the complex the vivid pink stood out amongst the dark haired Uchiha. She'd smacked the ground which produced a deafening sound that caused all the nearby Uchiha slide into a defensive pose. They would protect their compound from this deranged stranger who dared to invade them.

Then this petite woman had the audacity to begin to lecture them. Accusing them of not caring for Sasuke, of abandoning a Clan member because it suited their needs. "Everywhere you Uchiha proclaim your superiority, your talent and proficiency in reading people. Yet you have abandoned one of your own, and you have not even taken the effort to see if he is guilty of the crimes he is accused of!"

Itachi was aware of his clansmen shifting in the background, their hidden guilt brought forward by the girl's passionate words. Many had lowered their weapons.

"It is a damn shame that Naruto and I have better eyes than the Clan that possess the vaunted Sharingan!" With these words Sakura exited the compound calmly as if she had not just nearly started a blood feud between the Haruno and the Uchiha.

Suddenly recollecting his duty, Itachi rose smoothly from his kneeling position to standing beside the princess. "Your Imperial Highness," he bowed. While personally, the Uchiha Clan might not support Sakura's claim to the throne, it could never be argued that they did not have impeccable manners.

His movement seemed to have recalled Sakura to the present. "Uchiha-san, please forgive me and my rudeness. I was not aware that Shikamaru had any guests."

Itachi watched from the corner of his eye as Shikamaru grudgingly rose from his seat to greet his guest. He suspected that frequently Shikamaru never bothered to stand before Princess Sakura as custom might demand, but that he felt ashamed of remaining seated while the Uchiha heir paid his respects to their future Empress.

"All is forgiven, Haruno-sama. I was just about to take my leave. Surely you and Nara-kun have important matters to discuss." Itachi turned to face the door, bowing once more.

Sakura reached out to touch Itachi's forearm and the touch was startling. Her calloused fingers belied her dainty hands. The touch stalled his movement to depart. "There's no need to leave, Uchiha-san. I am the one intruding."

Sakura repressed a gasp as the Uchiha turned to face her as if to study her intent. Awkwardly she suddenly remembered her childhood crush on him. She'd always favoured the Uchiha looks: the dark hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. The touch of danger in their crimson Sharingan gaze only fueled it.

"No Haruno-sama. Our game is done; Shikamaru was only delaying my inevitable victory." A cruel smile directed at his opponent made Sakura swallow sharply. She nearly missed Shikamaru's snort of disbelief. "By your leave, hime-sama."

Sakura felt uncomfortable like she was an interesting specimen of bug pinned to a sheet while an Aburame examined her. Shikamaru had clearly seen something that interesting him and he was trying to discern exactly what had happened in the interaction between the future Empress and the Uchiha heir.

"How long have the two of you been opponents?" Sakura asked, intrigued by the strange relationships between the two men.

Shikamaru lifted his eyes to examine Sakura's intent. With a troubled sigh, Shikamaru muttered, "Nearly eight years." Sakura was too much like his cousin Ino, she would torment him until she found the information she desired. "Apparently Asuma-sensei was bragging and it caught Itachi's attention. He began showing up weekly for matches; eventually, it just became a habit."

That seemed to appease Sakura as she asked no further questions. Instead, she passed him a sheet of paper and watched him carefully as he read.

The dark haired man was one of the most intelligent people Sakura knew. He was also one of the laziest. Still, she'd approached him before to get his opinion on possible moves by the conservative bloc and those who'd oppose her claim to the Imperial Throne. He'd made solid recommendations that she had been happy to implement and had guessed at possible reactions and laws.

"The conservative bloc's latest law?" Shikamaru queried after he finished reading the document.

"Yes. It was passed with twelve in favour. Your father was the only other one who opposed it." Shikamaru nodded at this. His father was quick at reading between the lines. "I know the immediate intention is to limit my choice for an heir and to appease me by changing to absolute primogeniture."

His hands steepled once more and Sakura remained quiet as she watched one of her most intelligent advisors reflect on the new law. "It is not entirely to appease you," Shikamaru advised. "They have forced you to either leave the throne without an heir or to have a biological child. As you cannot possibly do the latter they hope to have sway over your heir. The easiest method is by fathering the child that will one day be the future ruler of our Empire, no matter their gender."

"But they cannot lay claim to the child," Sakura's brows furrowed. "By virtue of my rank as Empress, a member of the Imperial Clan, and the Head of the Haruno Clan they cannot hope to supersede my claim."

"They could still duel you. Technically your primary Clan is Haruno and it will be your heir's and their descendants.'"

Clan Laws dictated that any member of the bloodline could be added to the clan register and fall under internal Clan Laws. However, it had long ago been decided that the Imperial Clan's claim to a member superseded all other claims.

While seemingly simple, it became inherently complicated when more than one clan was involved and had claim to a member. In such a situation where the opposing clans could not agree on primary membership, a duel occurred between two representatives of the rival Clans. The potential member would become a member of the winning clan and would fall under the jurisdiction of that clan and indicate it as their primary clan.

Sakura herself was a primary member of the Haruno Clan and a secondary member of the Senju Clan. She had only recently been added to the Senju Clan Register. With Sakura as the only remaining Haruno, it was impossible to make the Senju her primary Clan.

"I think I'll take my chances Shikamaru. There are very few people who want to duel 'the Second Tsunade.'" Sakura's replied with a vicious expression. She cracked her knuckles sharply and her eerie grin only made Shikamaru very glad he was not on her bad side.

"I recommend only caution," Shikamaru finally spoke when he dared possibly directing Sakura's wrath towards himself. "Like jan-ken-pon [2], the Sannin could be bested. Even you have your match."

* * *

The darkened halls of the Uchiha Clan seemed eerie without the usual activity of the clan. It was late evening and nearly all Uchiha were at home with their families, resting at the end of a hard day's work. Uchiha Itachi walked the dimly lit hallways to the Uchiha Clan Room. He'd just returned from a short mission to find that he'd been summoned before the Uchiha Council.

It was not unusual for him to be summoned by the Council, as he was the heir but he had a feeling that this was not one of the usual meetings. He'd heard the rumours of his father's great victory in blocking the Empress's choices for an heir. He was unsure what game his father was playing in doing so, but knew that it was most likely done for the ambitions of the Uchiha Clan.

The Uchiha Clan Room was empty except for three men, the Head of the Clan and the two Elders. Their faces were encased in shadow as the only source of light, a wall of flames, blazed at their backs. On the wall, a giant carved uchiwa wavered in the flames as if it were being fanned.

Itachi approached the middle of the room. He bowed deeply to each man in turn. "Father, Elders. I came as soon as I was able." There was silence as each of the men exchanged a look. Inwardly they were pleased with the loyalty exhibited by the heir of the Clan.

"Uchiha Itachi, your Clan has need of you. Will you serve your Clan faithfully over all your other vows?" Fugaku questioned, his words imposing in the darkness.

"As a son of the Uchiha, I live to serve the Will of the Clan." Itachi gave the response expected of him. Inwardly, he worried over the words that stepped dangerously close to treason.

"As you well know Haruno Sakura is to become Empress, ruining our claim to the Imperial Throne. It would be foolish to sabotage her as the eyes of suspicion are already upon us." Teyaki began to explain, his voice harsh with suppressed anger at the loss of the Imperial Throne. "However, there is another way…"

His father continued where the Elder left off. "It is the command of your Clan that you seduce Haruno, beget her with child, and if possible become the Prince Consort. After all, he who rules the Empress rules Konohagakure. If you fail to persuade her to name you Prince Consort then at least your child… a child of the Uchiha will one day rule Konohagakure."

The hall was silent as Itachi reflected on the orders of his Clan. He dare not breathe a sigh of release where the skillfully trained ears of his father might hear. It might be indecorous to follow the command of the Uchiha Clan but at least it was not treason. The very thought of treason had made his lungs feel tight though he gave no outward indication of such.

The blood red eyes of his father's Sharingan watched trying to examine the micro-expressions on his face as if to determine the loyalty of his heir. "What if Haruno-sama is not amenable to take me as her lover?" Itachi asked at last.

Yashiro supplied the answer. "Another Uchiha will attempt to woo her. Ideally, it would be your brother Sasuke, but given his loyalty to the Empress we cannot be sure if he would support his Clan in this endeavour."

"At least Kami-sama has given me one loyal son," Fugaku's eyes rested on his firstborn who, in his opinion, was the ideal Uchiha.

"If it is the desire of the Uchiha Clan, I will do it," Itachi knelt, accepting their order.

"May the blood of your enemies pale before your Sharingan," Fugaku gave his son the old Uchiha blessing.

With one last bow to the Uchiha Council, Itachi left the room. As the door closed he whispered the Konoha blessing. "May your Will of Fire burn brightly."

* * *

1 A style of succession which allows both men and women to inherit (though they may be treated unequally), with preference to males.

2 Japanese game similar to rock-paper-scissors


	4. Chapter 4

_It was a bright fall day in the year 159 when Fourth Emperor Regent Namikaze Minato was crowned. Watching from the Haruno rooftop, in a situation not unlike the Imperial address of three months prior, Sakura and Sasuke observed the Emperor Regent address his citizens. Unlike the previous Imperial address, Naruto was required to stand with his parents and could not join his teammates on the Haruno rooftop._

 _The Namikaze-Uzumaki Family made a stunning picture as the Emperor Regent addressed the crowd. Naruto stood on the Emperor's right hand side, playing the role of heir although his title would not change for his father was simply the Emperor Regent, not Emperor in his own right. Naruto would remain titled Prince Uzumaki Naruto as was his right as a member of the Royal Uzumaki Clan._

 _The heavily pregnant Empress Consort Uzumaki Kushina stood regally beside her husband. Her blood-red hair was eye-catching but she smiled demurely from her husband's left side, her attention focused on her husband's speech. The Princess Uzumaki looked unconcerned that her husband had claimed the Imperial Throne using her titles and blood rights._

 _IT had been months of debate and argument to select the next Emperor. The consequences of the First Emperor, no the Third Emperor Regent Sakura corrected herself, abdicating the throne were far reaching. At the end of a forty-eight-year reign by declaring himself a regent rather than the first of a new dynasty the Emperor Sarutobi had thrown into question the legitimacy of his reign._

 _In returning the Imperial Throne to the Senju and then having the last living Senju refuse the Throne in the most public of manners, Emperor Sarutobi had further complicated things. The Charter of Rights and Succession dictated that in the failure of the Imperial bloodline the Royal Uzumaki Clan could rule for a period of five years or until an heir of the Imperial bloodline is found._

 _In the absolute failure of the Imperial bloodline, it was up to the Fifteen Clans to determine the next Imperial Dynasty._

 _With the Charter of Rights and Succession laid out so clearly it was obvious that Uzumaki Kushina should have been Empress Regent. But politics had interfered. It was not the first time the Clan Laws had been modified to suit the needs of the Fifteen Clans._

 _In the aftermath of the Third Emperor Regent's abdication, Sakura was forced into her position as the Head of the Haruno Clan so the Fifteen Clans could decide who would rule Konohagakure. How strange to think that the Fifteen Clans would request Sakura's presence as the Head of the Haruno Clan when only three years earlier they had voted to delay giving her the title that was hers by birthright._

 _The Clan Heads had all agreed that at twelve she was too young for the full weight of the title and that she needed to appoint a proxy from among the Fifteen Clans. They had outright ignored the Clan Laws that stated genin were adult members of their Clan._

 _No one had opposed the Uzumaki's claim to the Imperial Throne. As the distant cousins of the Senju Clan, they had more claim than anyone. The five-year preparation period was also a tempting morsel for the Clans who sought to become the next Imperial Dynasty. But many of the Clans, primarily the Conservative Bloc, had opposed Uzumaki Kushina in particular for some indiscernible reason though Sakura suspected it had to do with her gender._

 _After a month of debate, Namikaze Minato had been the compromise._

 _As Sakura stared at the Imperial Family with a bitter expression, Sasuke kept his Sharingan trained on her face, looking for any hint of rebellion. Sakura had been one of Kushina's most vocal supporters and disapproved tremendously of the compromise._

 _Before the coronation, Naruto had approached him and asked him to keep an eye on her. Even as the Head of the Haruno Clan Sakura would be ill prepared for the political wildfire her actions might cause. If Naruto of all the rash and stubborn people had thought to mention it, there was cause for concern._

 _Luckily Sakura seemed unwilling to act out. Though bitter she'd accepted the proceedings. As Sasuke took in the Emperor's address he heard Sakura whisper to herself. "If one day my husband will wield my own power like…" Sakura struggled for words overcome with anger, "like a weapon against me, I will never marry."_

* * *

Engrossed as she was in endless paperwork, Sakura jumped in surprise when a knock on her study door came. Sasuke entered the small study. "Inuzuka-sama is here to see you. Shall I send her away?"

Sakura cursed. She had forgotten to let Sasuke know that the Inuzuka Clan Head would be coming for a private meeting. "No, please show her to the sitting room and begin preparations for tea. We're not to be disturbed."

Inuzuka Tsume was a woman that looked out of place in the grandiose sitting room of the Haruno suites. She did not dress for her station as the leader of one of the Fifteen Clans but preferred instead the flak jacket that indicated her status as a shinobi. Lazily curled at her feet was her loyal ninken, Kuromaru. Like most Inuzuka she was rarely without her dog companion.

Tsume grinned ferally as Sakura stepped into the sitting room. She rose to bow and at her side, Kuromaru also stood up. "Your Imperial Highness, thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"I am always at the service of the Fifteen Clans and Konohagakure," Sakura replied. Once she was seated, Tsume and Kuromaru retook their positions. Sakura took in the ceremonial teapot gratefully. It was customary for tea to be served to important guests.

As the host, Sakura was to serve the tea. The light scent of chrysanthemum tea hovered in the air. Green tea was the preferred beverage for much of Konoha but Sakura had always favoured the floral tea. She gracefully poured two glasses and offered a cup of the pale yellow liquid to Tsume.

After a polite sip of her tea Tsume addressed her. "Sakura." Sakura's brows furrowed slightly at the lack of suffix. "May I speak with you frankly?" Tsume had always been blunt. It was the trait of a Clan that cared more for interaction with dogs than with humans.

"You may," Sakura conceded. She wasn't fond of the vague double talk that so many clans, mainly the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans, favoured.

"I am relieved to see a Senju on the throne, and a woman at that, but I cannot offer you the support of the Inuzuka Clan. You have made some dangerous enemies and the Inuzuka are neither financially nor politically prepared to deal with those enemies. However, as an old friend of your mother's and a woman in a position of power, I will do my best to support you personally. This, of course, may not reach the ears of the conservative bloc."

"I am aware that my sudden inheritance has caused some…" Sakura deliberated as she searched for the right word "tension within the Fifteen Clans. But I am most thankful for whatever support you are prepared to offer."

Tsume lowered her cup to offer Kuromaru a drink. Sakura merely watched with amusement and some disgust as Tsume lifted the glass to her lips to drink. "Now there's another matter I wanted to address. I have heard rumours that you refuse to marry."

Sakura barely repressed the urge to sigh. She did not want another lecture on her duty to the Empire, her need to produce an heir, and why she must marry.

Tsume leant forward. "I find it galling and hypocritical that I'm about to say this to you, but it holds true nonetheless. It is not in your best interest to refuse to marry. Marriage would provide you with close ties to a foreign empire, or close ties with one of the Clans. It gives you an unbreakable alliance even in times of trouble. Your heir would have an ironclad claim, and support from his or her father's family."

"The pup also does not become a political weapon," Kuromaru added. "There is nothing worse than a pup killed by a jealous hound because the bitch would not mate with him."

Sakura nodded. Even with the crude phrasing, Kuromaru raised a point. Other Clans might attempt to assassinate an illegitimate child simply because its father was from another Clan whereas if the father was acknowledged and the child legitimate, they might not dare to insult another Clan or foreign Empire with an assassination.

"I have debated the benefits of marrying especially to cement alliances with a foreign empire, but found the benefits unlikely to overcome the disadvantages."

"It is not merely alliances, Sakura," Tsume gave her a serious look. "But I thought that might be your position which is why I am here to offer an alternative."

A delicate pink eyebrow lifted at those words. Sakura lifted her teacup to her lips in an effort to conceal the frown on her face.

"As Head of the Inuzuka Clan, I wish to offer you a marriage contract with my son Kiba."

Sakura was inwardly thankful that she did not have a mouth full of tea at the moment. Tsume, no matter how rough and tumble, would not appreciate tea spewed in her face.

Kuromaru gruffed. "As the son of our Alpha, he is a fine mate for you Alpha of the Empire. He is a good, strong pup and he is familiar to you. It would honour both our packs if you were to mate with him."

Tsume continued. "This contract will, of course, favour you as a member of the Imperial Family. He would become a member of the Haruno Clan and subservient to your Clan Laws and be removed from the Inuzuka Clan register. Clauses could be included to void his marriage and paternal rights should he attempt to usurp you in Clan or Imperial matters. In return for such a marriage, he would be titled the Prince Consort, and as Prince Consort receive the same benefits as an Empress Consort."

Surprised and shocked by this incredibly flattering offer Sakura could only ask. "Does Kiba know you have made such an offer on his behalf?"

"I have not yet informed him, but as his Clan Head and his mother he would be expected to obey my will in this." Tsume seemed entirely too certain of Kiba's obedience.

"The pup must obey his dam and alpha," Kuromaru agreed.

"Tsume-sama, this offer is beyond generous. You truly honour the Imperial Family, and me with such an offer. However, I would request time to reflect upon this most unexpected offer."

"I expected as much," Tsume replied. "The offer was intended to flatter you and your position. You are to become the Empress and Kiba is but a second child of the Inuzuka Clan. When you have made your decision on this matter please call upon me, at the Inuzuka Clan House. I would appreciate an answer one week after the coronation."

"Tsume-sama," Sakura replied honestly. "No matter the answer I will respond in person."

This offer deserved her careful consideration. Tsume was one of the very few powerful women in the Empire, and she knew exactly what assurances Sakura wanted and needed before she could agree to marry. This was an offer that she could not turn away out of hand.

The two women drank their tea while exchanging small talk that often petered out. Both of them were often silent, reflecting on the proposition. It was certainly beneficial to both parties and it would win her the public support of the Inuzuka Clan.

Tsume stood and motioned for Kuromaru to join her. Instead of obeying her command he remained stretched out on the floor and huffed softly. Tsume fixed him with a look, but he remained there. "It is late and I must take my leave. May your Will of Fire burn bright, Sakura-sama." Tsume bowed once before leaving.

"And yours, Tsume-sama," Sakura called, slightly amused at Kuromaru's behaviour and Tsume's obvious irritation with him.

Once the door closed Kuromaru stood. "Alpha of the Empire, I scent your hesitance to accept such an offer. Summon your pack and reflect on it. I know my companion hopes this ends with you taking her pup as your mate, but a reluctant mate that you cannot trust leads to a dead pack."

"I will reflect on your wisdom, Kuromaru." Sakura bowed to the elderly dog as she escorted him out. He trotted happily down the hallways in search of Tsume. While Kuromaru's wisdom was more reflective of dog society, his advice was not unsound.

* * *

In the privacy of her own quarters, Uzumaki Kushina could shed the demanding roles she played. In public, she was the supportive Empress, the Head of the Uzumaki Clan, and the Princess Uzumaki all of which were burdensome parts and sometimes in conflict with each other and her personality.

In the Namikaze Palace Residence, which she and her family called home those roles were less important and took a backseat to the roles of partner, wife, and mother. Here the opinions she couldn't voice in public, and the need to submissively agree with her husband were gone. Here she could be truly herself and as such invited very few people beyond the doors of the sitting room.

Kushina paced in the living room even as Minato impatiently watched her, his eyes following her movements. She'd cooled off only slightly since their earlier argument and refused to sit calmly beside him.

Sensing that she would not begin the conversation, Minato stated softly. "Kushina, I'm sorry. I'm merely trying to protect you. There are some very powerful people who are becoming Sakura's enemies and I have no desire for them to turn their eyes on you." His eyes narrowed in concern. "Many of her enemies already have a cause to dislike you."

Kushina paused in her pacing to look carefully at him. Finding no hint of a lie in his face she replied. "As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, it is my duty to support the Imperial Family and even if it were not, they are my distant relatives. I have been raised my whole life to serve the Senju and be their greatest supporter and weapon." At that phrase, Minato glanced at her stomach, as if he could see the seal that contained the demon through her clothes.

Sealed within Kushina was the ultimate weapon of Konohagakure, the demon fox Kyuubi, the most powerful demon in all the Empires. Only a member of the Uzumaki Clan with their incredible vitality could contain such a strong demon, and that was why the Senju had courted the Uzumaki Clan carefully and sought an unbreakable alliance through the marriage of Emperor Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito.

In later years Emperor Senju Hashirama had instated the Uzumaki as a branch of the Imperial Family, giving members of the Clan the right to use the title Prince or Princess Uzumaki. So close was the relationship between the two clans, that the Uzumaki alone could serve as regents for the Senju. Kushina was right to maintain her devotion to the Senju, and to Sakura.

Minato rose to grab her hand softly. "I understand, my dear one. You are stubborn and you would never abandon your duty. But still, I worry nonetheless." He kissed the palm of her hand, directly in the centre.

"I know that supporting Sakura is dangerous. I know that by going against the wishes of the Fifteen Clans that I am putting a bounty on my head. But Minato, do not forget how much power the Uzumaki wield. How much power I wield." Her hands brushed over the seal. "The Fifteen Clans can hate me all they like and try to assassinate me, but without the support of the Uzumaki I guarantee that they will never sit upon the Imperial Throne." Kushina's violet eyes flashed dangerously. Her oath was deadly serious.

Minato trapped a lock of her crimson hair and kissed it softly before looking her in the eyes. "Please… just… don't be reckless, Kushina."

The intimacy of the imperial couple was quickly broken by a knock that indicated they had a visitor. With a look, Kushina indicated Minato would answer the door and with an exaggerated sigh, he obeyed. The door was opened but from her position, Kushina could not see the visitor nonetheless the soft voice of Sakura was easily distinguishable.

"Good evening Namikaze-dono. Is Kushina-sama available?"

Minato stepped out of the way as his wife rounded the corner to greet their guest. The two women exchanged looks before Kushina directed her gaze to Minato, violet eyes indicating his presence wasn't needed. "I will leave you ladies to your conversation," the Emperor excused himself from the room.

Once the Emperor was gone Sakura began to prepare the teapot, moving about the Suite with an easy familiarity. If it had been anyone else Kushina would have outraged at the familiarity and breach of protocol displayed. But the Namikaze Suites had once been Sakura's home as well and Kushina would no more scold Naruto for preparing the tea than she would Sakura.

Sakura had joined the Namikaze-Uzumaki household only a few weeks after the death of her mother at the age of twelve. Haruno Mebuki had been one of Kushina's closest friends, and it had been easy to take in her heartbroken daughter. It saddened Kushina to think of Mebuki, the Head of the Haruno Clan and a strong kunoichi in her own right fading away from a treatable illness. Her civilian husband, Kizashi, had not been worthy of even touching her, let alone fathering a child.

Still, Sakura was clearly special; through no help from that damned civilian. Soon Sakura would be Empress, and that man was no closer to any title than the day he'd been born. Silently Kushina made a note to discover the whereabouts of Kizashi and dissuade him from approaching Sakura. It would not do for him to come crawling out of the woodwork to lay any sort of claim to Sakura's throne.

Kizashi had always left a bitter taste in her mouth. He aspired to join the nobility and had wooed Mebuki in hopes of joining the Haruno Clan. He had always been desirous and power hungry and Mebuki had simply been too blind to see it. He had not realised that even marriage could not truly make him a Haruno. After he had dared to raise a hand against his own child Kushina had exerted her considerable power to have him banned from the Capital.

Shortly after Mebuki's death, Kizashi made a claim to the title of Uji no kami [1]. The Fifteen Clans had been less than impressed and for once presented a united front. He was no Haruno and had no right to the title. He had no claim to Sakura either, as she was considered an adult in the eyes of the Clan laws.

Shaking her head from thoughts of Sakura's father. Kushina provided some plum blossom tea leaves, a favoured tea for the spring season. With a soft smile, Sakura served two cups of tea, and the two ladies seated themselves on the same side of the divan. Unlike their earlier meeting, there were no pretences or rules of decorum to obey.

"I wished to bring you a token of my affection and a symbol of our alliance." Sakura presented a beautiful sheathed katana to the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. The katana clearly belonged to the Uzumaki Clan at one point given the Uzumaki symbol engraved on the hilt, and the Uzumaki charm dangling from it. The sheath was an elaborate work of art; red swirls rested atop blue waves however with a closer look and an eye for detail one could see that leaves were carved into the leather sheath and covered with gold leaf. The katana itself was beautiful rippling metal with the faintest hint of blue; even after decades in the vault, it was still very sharp.

"Sakura-tennou [2]," Sakura's eyes widened at Kushina's use of the formal title for an Emperor. "I am deeply honoured but I cannot accept this." Her voice was choked with emotion. Her hands caressed the katana but made to hand it back. Sakura grasped the sword, but Kushina's hands lingered.

"Have I offended you, Kushina-dono?" Formality seemed required. "I had hoped to return an Uzumaki heirloom to you."

Drawing a deep breath Kushina replied, "This is more than a simple heirloom. It belonged to my aunt, Empress Consort Senju Uzumaki Mito. It was placed in the Imperial Vaults as a symbol of allegiance between the Senju and Uzumaki. You know well that the Uzumaki have been honoured by our relationship with the Senju, we are minor royalty and trusted to serve as regents. But we are also vassals subservient to the Senju Clan. If Mito's katana is returned it a sign of the highest trust between our two Clans; it releases us from our subservient bond and recognises us as equals. You have offered me this gift without knowing its significance."

Sakura flushed. She had been unaware of the history of this blade and offended one of her dearest friends. Now, however, she knew how to salvage the situation. "Uzumaki-dono, though I was unacquainted with the significance of this gift I desired to present you with a worthy token of my trust in you. Now I simply cannot think of a better symbol."

Kushina's awe was visible. Her hands trembled as she held the precious katana closer as if loath to let it go for fear it would be a dream. It was held aloft between the two women, and Sakura pretended she had not noticed the trembling. Slowly she sank to her knees before Sakura.

"I, Senju Haruno Sakura return the Uzumaki katana held in trust by the Senju Clan to its rightful owners. Long have the Uzumaki served the Senju as loyal vassals. Now by my decree, the Uzumaki are no longer subservient to our Clan but may stand as our equals in all matters. Rise Uzumaki-dono and may the Will of Fire burn bright between us."

"The Will of Fire burns brightly in you, Sakura-tennou. The Uzumaki are ready to stand at your side." Her grip on the sword was firm. A flash of chakra nearly blinded the two women. As with most ancient artefacts, especially those of Uzumaki origin, the katana had a mind of its own. It had stood as witness to the vows and sealed them with its own power.

"Mom?" twin voices emerged from further within the Namikaze Suites. Naruto emerged from his own room within the Suite, followed closely behind by his younger brother. Naruto was in a defensive crouch, shielding Riku behind him. Riku had latched on to the bottom of Naruto's pants despite Naruto's hand swatting him away. If they were under attack Naruto would need the range of motion.

The Uzumaki katana was just as vibrant and prone to extravagant displays as its Clan members, Sakura thought with a hidden grin. It had desired its Clan to be present and witness its return and had seemingly summoned them for that sole purpose.

"It's fine, boys," Kushina stood to embrace them. "Sakura-sama has returned a priceless artefact to our Clan, and it wanted to partake in our oaths."

Naruto relaxed at his mother's reassurances. Before the conversation could resume regarding the Uzumaki heirloom, the entrance to the Namikaze suites opened to admit the Emperor.

Minato took in the situation with a curious eye. His entire family plus Sakura was currently in the sitting room. It was also an hour and a half past Riku's bedtime. Most interesting of all was the Uzumaki katana, now resting on the table. "So… I take it the meeting was productive?"

Kushina's smile was luminous and she cast a significant glance at the katana. "It was very productive. Sakura returned Empress Mito's katana to us as a mark of our alliance."

This was a momentous occasion. Recalling their earlier argument Minato winced. Kushina was clearly feeling vindicated in supporting Sakura by the return of an Uzumaki heirloom. Instead of approaching that topic he decided to address why Riku was out of bed.

"What are you doing up, Riku-chan?"

"There was a worrying amount of chakra, so we came to check up on Kaa-chan and Sakura," Naruto explained.

All of a sudden the chakra drain seemed to have settled in. Suppressing the urge to yawn, as it would be rude Sakura began thinking fondly of returning to the Haruno suites. It was time to make her excuses and begin to leave.

"Thank you very much for this evening. Kushina-sama, I am glad to have played a role in returning such an important piece of Uzumaki Clan history to you."

"I believe it is the Uzumaki who should be offering you our thanks," Kushina responded with a deep bow.

"Good evening, Kushina-sama, Namikaze-dono."

"I'll walk you back to your suites," Naruto offered, already heading towards the door. Sasuke had accompanied Sakura to the Namikaze suites, but as it was Naruto's turn for guard duty that evening had left once he knew Naruto would be there.

The walk started off pleasantly silent, which was unusual given Naruto's propensity for chatter. "Uzumaki heirloom, huh?"

"I wanted to present your mother with a token of our alliance. Instead, I have presented her with the token of the Senju and Uzumaki alliance." Sakura's embarrassment at her near faux pas was obvious, but taking pity on her Naruto refrained from commenting.

Silence lingered for a bit until Sakura tripped on a slightly raised flagstone. As Naruto caught her arm he commented, "It drained all your chakra." A frown lingered on his face.

"I'm fine. It needed the power for a sort of ritual." At his credulous look, she added, "I'm no more tired than after a shift at the Shinobi Clinic." In truth, she was a lot more tired than she let on, given how long and emotionally draining her day had been.

She was aware he knew she was lying, but he somehow refrained himself from pressing the issue by instead staying closer to her than he usually did, pressed nearly against her back. As much as Sakura wished to lean against him, she held herself firm with perfect posture despite her exhaustion. Sakura could not allow herself to seem weak. Appearances were vital.

"There's something else bothering you," Naruto stated in a whisper only she could hear.

"This is not the place to talk about it," Sakura responded with a soft shake of her head, hardly distinguishable from shaking hair out of her eyes. Despite the late hour, ears and eyes were everywhere watching for their future Empress to make a mistake.

The remaining walk to the Haruno suite was filled with Naruto's chatter about how quickly Riku was growing. With a soft smile, Sakura allowed his words to fill the silence. It was adorable how much Naruto doted on his younger brother.

* * *

A pot of tea was steaming lightly from the centre of the table; an empty cup was waiting for her. Opposite her, Naruto's tea was half gone, but given the way his jaw shifted, she suspected he'd burned his tongue. He was always so impatient.

When they'd arrived at the Haruno suites, Naruto had entered without even waiting for permission. He'd indicated as they entered that he would be remaining within her suite that evening.

"Look, Sakura, you are heavily drained. While you are a very good kunoichi, in this state I'm worried about how well you can fend off an attack. I promise I won't disrupt your routine or anything!"

Of course, Naruto had to go and make himself sound all reasonable. "Fine," she muttered. Rolling her eyes at his desperation to stay, Sakura had headed directly to her bedroom to change out of her heavy formal wear.

From the kitchen, Naruto called, "Would you like any tea?"

"Yes, the chrysanthemum blossom tea Hinata gave me!" Sakura responded her voice muffled slightly by the partially closed door.

By the time she emerged wearing her favourite mint-green yukata, everything was prepared and waiting for her. Naruto shifted restlessly in his seat, wanting to hear about what was troubling her but being familiar enough with how impatient she could get before she had time to prepare herself.

Naruto's presence was a familiar aspect of her life. They'd been raised practically as siblings, even before her mother's death. While Naruto was often annoying and troublesome, there was something comforting about having him nearby. But it went beyond mere familiarity. It was found in the trust built up from countless missions, loyalty found only in someone who had always stood up for and defended her, it was in respect for her strength and her skill as a warrior, a medic and a person.

He and Sasuke were the only two for whom she willingly let her guard down and allowed them to see her as she truly was.

"What is bothering you, Sakura-chan?" The old nickname fell from his lips without a thought.

"I've been offered a marriage contract to Kiba."

For once it appeared she had startled Naruto into wordlessness. He looked at her with wide blue eyes, completely stunned by the revelation. Clearing his throat he asked, "Are you considering it? Marriage, I mean." He stumbled over this last bit.

"I have a duty to Konoha to produce an heir. Within a marriage contract, any child I have is at lesser risk of assassination and kidnapping. Marriage can give me unshakeable alliances in a way negotiations cannot," Sakura explained.

She had thought long and hard about it and still was unsure. Duty conflicted with her vow, but maintaining her vow had been about duty as well. Konoha was far safer in her own hands than in the hands of a power-greedy husband.

"But this goes against your vow of never marrying. You said you would never give a man the chance to seize power in your name." Naruto's brow was furrowed in deep thought.

"Tsume is a very skilled negotiator. The contract has so many concessions to grant me authority over Kiba, and prevent him from taking my place. I don't think I will ever receive a better offer."

This was the truth. The contract Tsume had designed was flawless. It covered all of her greatest fears, and she knew Kiba's character well enough that she knew she could be content if not happy with him as her husband. Kiba, in turn, was one of her friends; he was loyal to the death and unlikely to make any grabs for power. He knew how precarious it could be as a woman in power.

"But do you want to?" Naruto questioned.

Without even thinking about it, Sakura let the words come to her lips. "No. I have to."

Naruto made a soft sound of disappointment at her response. "Does Kiba want to?"

"I don't know, but I suspect not."

Naruto nodded, seemingly having come to a conclusion about what to do. "Sakura I don't want you to marry just because you feel you have to. I've already seen what a burden being Empress has been and will be to you. If you do this it will only make that burden heavier. If you marry because you have to and potentially force someone to marry you, even if it saves Konoha from civil war, it's not worth it."

* * *

[1]Uji-no-kami(氏宗): A title for the Head of a Clan. The Kanji mean Family name or Clan and Religion, Essence or Origin.

[2] Tennou(天皇)A title used by the Emperor of Japan. The Kanji mean heavenly sovereign. This title has also been used by ruling Empresses.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the slight delay. I intended Chapter 5 to be released on October 30th, but time simply slipped away from me. I've been eagerly awaiting this chapter's release as Itachi's approach to Sakura greatly amuses me though I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura feel differently. Without further ado, Chapter 5.

* * *

In the days following his meeting with the Clan Elders, Uchiha Itachi devoted himself to learning more about his target. This was best accomplished by observing her as she went about her daily tasks.

Until this latest directive from the Clan, he'd never thought much on the Head of the Haruno Clan. She'd been compartmentalised as "Sasuke's teammate" and "a talented medic" but he'd never, in fact, acknowledged her beyond that. Now he was beginning to regret that decision.

The more he studied her, the more he found her fascinating. Appearance-wise she was of average height for a woman, making him appropriately taller than her. Her face was an open, honest face and her green eyes seemed to illuminate her very being. The pink hair that originally he had dismissed as not very shinobi-like was clearly natural given that no roots were visible and that she wore it with ease, correctly matching colours that suited the unusual hair colour. He'd heard rumours that her father had the same pink-coloured hair.

What was most intriguing was her personality and her strength. He'd witnessed the battle between his brother, the loudmouth, and Sakura. It had been little more than a preview of her power as they clearly had been holding back, but it was easy to see burgeoning hints of the intelligence and strength she wielded.

Duty was one of her motivating factors, duty to her Clan, to her friends, and to Konohagakure. Sakura inspired great loyalty and trust in her friends, given how quickly Sasuke and Naruto had taken their place as her greatest supporters. She had a great temper and was known for her skill as a medic. She had trained under the Princess Senju, so it was little surprise that she was so strong and skilled.

Sasuke had apparently sensed his presence following them and taken steps to discourage him. Later that evening, Sasuke had pulled Itachi aside and told him in no uncertain terms to direct his attention away from Sakura. Inwardly Itachi was partially amused that Sasuke had found something so precious that he'd defy the older brother he'd hero-worshipped as a child to protect it. This had only piqued his interest in Sakura. Who exactly was she to earn his brother's undivided loyalty?

Still, he decided to persist in following Sakura, despite Sasuke's threats. If Naruto and Sasuke did not allow her to be unaccompanied for fear of an assassination attempt, it would be wise to remain. If she were dead, he would not be able to fulfil the request of his Clan, nor would he be able to figure out what made her so appealing to him.

Sakura, it seemed, went nowhere with the loudmouthed Naruto or his little brother accompanying her. Given the likelihood of an assassination attempt, this was for the best but it did make it more difficult to approach her. He would not mind a minute of her time without Naruto or his brother nearby. Still, he was an adaptable Shinobi and he would make do with the constraints of the situation.

The following day Itachi invited himself to the lunch his brother and Sakura had planned. Sasuke and Sakura chose to frequent a sushi shop in the Merchant District known for its quiet, comfortable ambience as well as its delicious appetisers. In joining them for lunch he hoped to accomplish two tasks. 1) Irritate his little brother and 2) learn more about Sakura.

"I hope you don't mind my intrusion, Your Imperial Highness," Itachi apologised, "but I see so little of my brother these days that I hoped by joining him for lunch I would have the opportunity to speak with him."

Sasuke had tried to sway his brother from joining them, but once Itachi was set on a path there was little that could dissuade him. Instead, Sasuke maintained an irritated glare as Itachi joined them for lunch but held his tongue.

Instead, it fell to Sakura to play the gracious host, even for an unwanted guest. "No need to be so formal. Sakura will suffice." Sakura smiled. "Who am I to deprive you of time spent with your brother? As they always say the more the merrier."

Once his apology was made Itachi seemed content to focus on the food. He claimed to have been coming to order some take out when he'd noticed Sasuke and thought to join them. While it had seemed a convenient excuse, given his interest in the food, perhaps it had been the truth.

While Sakura helped herself to a piece of nigiri she contemplated their extra companion. Uchiha Itachi was a dangerously handsome man. His body was thin but decidedly masculine. He wore his hair long and pulled back from his face in a side-swept ponytail and his sharp dark eyes were taking in every detail of his surroundings. Sakura studied him through lowered eyelashes; he was a dangerous temptation as the dark looks of the Uchiha Clan had always appealed to her.

He was an intense man, and even as he gracefully scooped a roll of sushi into his mouth there was a certain surety in his actions. He was very deliberate in his movements, wasting not a single motion. He radiated a quiet strength, and his genius and skill as a Shinobi were well known. He had graduated from the Academy at the top of his class in a single year.

While he chewed thoughtfully on the piece of sushi, Itachi took note of the way Sakura glanced at him through her eyelashes. Reflecting on her crush on Sasuke, he covered a smirk with a polite cough. Apparently, she found the Uchiha looks attractive. Thus far this was excellent reconnaissance.

The more Itachi directed his focus away from his dining companions the more Sakura relaxed. The topics had shifted from public knowledge such as the coronation preparations to more intimate inside jokes, and discussions on plans for the following week.

Soon conversation extended to include him. "I hadn't expected to see you again so soon, Itachi-san," Sakura commented. "I thought you would be busy with Clan duties as you have so recently returned from the Uchiha Estates."

The journey between Clan Estates and the Capital was an arduous task, requiring the utmost preparation and efficiency. Upon arrival in the Capital, many Clans required their members to assist with cleaning and repairs while unpacking the belongings. It was a grand venture, consuming much of the Clan funds.

The Fifteen Clans were required every alternate year to attend the Season in service of their Emperor by Rite of Attendance. With the start of the Season every man, woman, and child had sought to be present within the capital if only to play court with the Emperor or crowd the streets with wild celebrations and festivals. Because of the Imperial Coronation, the entire country had crowded the capital city, seeking to be present for the momentous occasion.

The Senju would once more rule Konohagakure.

Itachi shook his head politely. "The Uchiha are well organised and efficient. While the burden of travel is great, the roads are well maintained."

Sasuke gave his soft agreement. The Uchiha exuded perfection, efficiency, and organisation. It never took longer than a week for the Uchiha to have completely settled in. The "organisation" of the other Clans paled in comparison, and the sheer incompetence of the Imperial Palace was nearly insulting.

Itachi revelled in the opportunity to learn more about his target. Sakura was engaging and well informed on foreign and domestic politics. He could see her quick wit and sparkling intelligence in her word choices and the jibes she shared with Sasuke.

As the meal drew to a close Itachi began to make his excuses and bid farewell to his dining companions. "Thank you very much for indulging my presence. I must return to the Uchiha Compound as Mother will be expecting me. Good day, Sakura-sama, Sasuke."

"Wait Itachi, let me walk you to the front." Sasuke had already begun following after Itachi, leaving him no opportunity to deny him.

Once they were safely away from Sakura's gaze. Sasuke confronted his older brother. Sasuke positioned his body in such a way that only Itachi could see the Chidori in his hands. "I have already warned you to stay away from Sakura."

"It was merely coincidence that I spotted you here." Itachi maintained an impassive face despite his brother's threat.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi's denial. He did not believe a single word of it. "What is your interest in Sakura?"

"You are a very foolish teammate," Itachi commented, ignoring Sasuke's question.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke growled. Furious that Itachi would accuse him of not doing his due diligence to Sakura.

"She is a very strong kunoichi, and our soon to be Empress. Do you truly believe you can keep her to yourself?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke threatened. He would not dignify Itachi's question with an answer. Clearly, he was only digging for more information on his relationship with Sakura.

"I wish to have her."

"What do you mean?" This time to show he was serious Sasuke allowed his Sharingan to peek through his lashes. To show your Sharingan to another Uchiha was tantamount to a challenge to duel.

"I didn't realise that dealing with your loud-mouthed teammate all day had ruined your hearing. My condolences." Itachi turned to leave the restaurant. Once he was out of the building he spun to face his brother. "Sasuke. The next time you show me your Sharingan, you had better be prepared for the consequences. I will accept that challenge."

With a frown Sasuke allowed the Chidori to fade from his hand. He left the meeting more confused than ever. Dealing with Itachi was infuriating at the best of times. When he did not wish to reveal his plans, it became maddening. Did Itachi's sudden interest in Sakura have anything to do with the Clan or was it merely his own capricious whim?

When Sasuke returned to the table, Sakura confronted him. "That was nice of your brother to join us, Sasuke." Sakura prompted and by nice she meant unusual.

"What did you do, Sakura, to have attracted Itachi's attention?" Sasuke demanded in a low voice once his brother was out of earshot.

Sakura's frown said it all. "I haven't done anything! The last time I even spoke with him was when I ran into him at Shikamaru's."

Should he mention that Itachi had been following them? Sasuke considered the repercussions of such an action. Sakura was likely to be rightfully furious at this invasion of her privacy. It was better to say nothing, he decided ultimately, he could always inform her later.

"Well in the meantime do your best to avoid him, and do nothing else to attract his attention," Sasuke advised. He doubted such simple measures would impede Itachi's growing interest in Sakura, but it was worth a try. Itachi was clearly satisfied by whatever it was he'd intended to get from joining their meal but Sasuke suspected that wouldn't last for long.

Once Itachi was further down the street, and away from his targets, he acknowledged that it had been a successful trip. Sasuke's reactions had been amusing and not only had he riled up his brother, he had learned about Sakura in a first-hand setting. Now he was sure that with time and persistence, Sakura would succumb to him.

* * *

If Sakura had not been expecting it, Inuzuka Kiba's arrival might have startled her. She'd just begun eating breakfast when Naruto had allowed him entrance to her Suite. She couldn't blame Naruto for not warning her about Kiba's entrance, after their discussion last night he knew why Kiba would be demanding entrance. Truthfully, Sakura had expected Kiba almost immediately after he heard about Tsume's offer.

The Inuzuka were one of Konoha's more interesting Clans. Drawing from their close ties with their ninken they were a bit more on the wild side. Kiba like the rest of the Inuzuka Clan was feral and loud and challenging. His loyalty once earned was a powerful thing, and he radiated strength and speed in his bulky frame.

Kiba stomped into the sitting room followed quickly by the large, white Akamaru who whined pitifully. It was easy to tell Kiba had just come from the training grounds. His fine clothing, not made for sparring, was stained with dirt and grass, but he'd taken no care for the delicate material.

"Kiba, how lovely to see you," Sakura greeted the clearly furious Inuzuka, setting her tea down briskly.

"What exactly have you planned with my mother, Sakura?" Kiba demanded. His rage was barely contained, visible in the deepening of his clan marks on his cheeks, and the elongated teeth.

"Please Kiba, take a seat." Sakura gestured towards the winged back divan.

He hesitated for a moment before baring his teeth at the challenge. Taking a seat would remove him from the higher ground and place them on an equal level. Instinct would not allow him to show weakness.

"Take a seat, Kiba." This time it was not a request but a command, full of challenge and the knowledge that he would submit to her will. Her eyes locked directly with his and refused to look away.

Submitting to her will Kiba looked away first and sat reluctantly, allowing Akamaru's head to rest in his lap. He did not wish to fight her. While he was sure of his strength he acknowledged that she was the Alpha of Konohagakure, to challenge her was to challenge the very basis of Konoha.

"Would you care for some tea?" Sakura's hand drifted to the empty cup beside her.

Unthinkingly Kiba unclenched his hands from the fists they'd formed, wincing at the indents his claws had left in the palm of his hand. Without waiting for his answer Sakura pressed a cup of warm liquid into his hands. The warmth had a soothing effect, and the pleasant smell of herbs lingered in the air.

"In regards to your question, Kiba, I have planned nothing. Your mother offered me a marriage contract."

"To me?" Kiba clarified, anger fading from his voice in shock.

Sakura nodded. "It was a very flattering offer. I doubt I'll receive another one anywhere near its equal. She made some very clever concessions that appealed to me personally while offering you the title of Prince Consort."

For a moment Kiba was completely still, which was very at odds with his outgoing nature. "I knew she was up to something!" he burst out. "How could she do this?" he all but howled, jumping up from the couch. The cup of tea in his hands had fallen to the ground, shattering upon impact.

"Kiba, be quiet." Her voice came out harsher than intended. Internally she winced at the loss of a cup from her favourite tea set.

"Why are you even considering this?" Kiba snapped. Akamaru padded nervously next to his owner, trying to calm him.

"I will be the Empress of Konohagakure, Kiba," Sakura's harsh tone stopped him in his tracks. "I have a responsibility I cannot ignore. If a marriage contract to you saves Konohagakure from civil war is it not worth the cost, no matter how high it may appear?"

Kiba took on a pensive look. "Not all of us can sacrifice love for duty, Sakura."

"I am not asking you to. I have not said yes."

Kiba turned to stare at her. Sakura was sitting calmly at the table, her cup clutched in white hands. Her pink hair was gently curled up into a loose bun, and she was still dressed in an informal yukata. Her face was pale with tension, and the dark bags under her eyes indicated how little sleep she'd had.

"I won't force you, Kiba. This marriage contract is not something that I want, but it is something I have to consider. If you say no, I will inform your mother that while I appreciate the offer I cannot accept it." Her gaze was stern but forgiving.

Instantly Kiba felt guilty. He'd stormed into her rooms prepared to fight and rage against someone who would force him into a marriage contract. Instead, he was confronted with a Sakura who was clearly exhausted, but who'd thought about the matter with a maturity he hadn't brought to the revelation.

He knew this marriage contract was everything Sakura could hope for, something that would safeguard her from a husband who would use her for her power. This was everything she desired. If he said yes, he could relieve her of many of the burdens bearing down on her slim shoulders.

Yet she would refuse it for him. For their friendship.

"Sakura you're one of my good friends, but I have to say no." The words rushed out of him in one breath. "I understand that I'm placing you in a difficult position and I'm sorry for that, but I can't." Kiba moved to cup his head between his hands. "I just can't." His voice cracked.

"Then that is all that needs to be said." Sakura nodded sharply, the matter was concluded.

The moment was interrupted when Naruto entered. "Sakura, I have to leave to see to the Imperial envoy from Suna. Sasuke will arrive shortly."

"Thank you, Naruto." She suspected that he had only interrupted to check on her, as she had not asked for him to update her on his duties concerning the visitors from Suna.

Kiba made his excuses and left just as quickly as he'd arrived. Sakura had sacrificed so much for her duty to Konohagakure, and now she had sacrificed so he didn't have to. There was nothing more to say on the matter no words or apology that could convey his feelings.

"Is everything alright?" The question indicated Naruto's concern. He'd been eying her for past few minutes despite needing to leave to check on the envoy from Suna.

With some reflection, Sakura replied, "Everything will be fine," wishing that if she said it often enough that it would come true.

* * *

The Imperial envoy from Sunagakure arrived only two days before the coronation. It would be the height of rudeness if Sakura left them unattended, but with so little time until the coronation, the best she could do was ask Naruto to attend to the Emperor of Suna. This was, of course, no hardship for Naruto as he had nurtured a close friendship with the Imperial family of Sunagakure.

At the head of the party from Suna was the Emperor, followed closely by his Imperial siblings, Princess Temari and Prince Kankurou. This was not their first journey to Konoha, but it was their first time visiting as a family since Gaara had been crowned Emperor.

The Emperor of Suna was an imposing and serious man, at odds with his closest friend the vivacious Naruto. He was dressed in richly embroidered robes, dyed a gorgeous deep red to match the Emperor's hair and cut in the loose style favoured by desert dwellers. It was clear that Gaara was no lowly forgotten Prince, but a man who wielded power like a serpent; lazy and complacent but capable of striking at a moment's notice.

The Prince Sabaku, as Kankurou was officially titled, was a very different sort from his serious younger brother. Kankurou had been the heir of the late previous Emperor and now was the heir presumptive of his brother, however, he had no want for the throne. Kankurou could best be described as lively, frivolous, and prone to pursuing his own desires without heed for the people of Suna.

Kankurou was clothed in plain black robes would have led to the thought that he was an ordinary man. The purple kabuki paint on his face served not only as protection from the harsh sun but also as a barrier against strangers. Those unfamiliar with kabuki facial paint would ignore the blatant message of his nobility. The colour alone indicated his status.

The Imperial Princess was the eldest of the three siblings and known for her beauty, wit, and dagger-tongue. Before his death, the late Emperor had bitterly regretted that his oldest child was born a woman, for she would have made a fearsome Emperor. She was dressed in travelling clothes, foregoing the finery worn by her brother the Emperor. Her sun-bleached hair was pulled back from her face, and her black kimono while plain was brightened by a lavender coloured obi.

Naruto was the first to greet the envoy at the gates of the Imperial Palace. He shouted out "Gaara" with childish delight and launched himself at his old friend. The Imperial Prince and Princess of Sunagakure merely rolled their eyes at his familiar behaviour.

"Prince Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara addressed his friend formally as he withdrew from the embrace. "As you are here on behalf of the future Empress as her distant relative, do you think this an appropriate greeting?"

Naruto straightened up, brushed off his clothes and took on a bored tone that indicated he had repeated this line or one similar too many times. "Hai, hai Sabaku-koutei. On behalf of Her Imperial Highness Princess Senju Haruno Sakura, I welcome the Emperor of Sunagakure and His entourage to the Imperial Palace of Konohagakure."

The Emperor's perpetually neutral face deepened slightly in a barely noticeable frown. "I rescind my words. Please refrain from doing… that… ever again."

Kankurou and Temari's smothered giggles drew Naruto's attention to them. "Hey Temari, Kankurou long time no see."

"It has been a while," Temari agreed. The last time they had truly visited had been the coronation of Gaara nearly four years ago. It hadn't been the most opportune time to visit as the previous Emperor of Sunagakure had just been assassinated and Kankurou had barely survived a poisoning attempt.

"I expected we would next visit Konoha for your coronation, Naruto," Kankurou commented.

"While I am a distant prince through the Uzumaki Clan, as a cadet clan I'm nowhere near the succession of the throne. My father has just been serving as Regent until a Senju was able to ascend to the Throne." Naruto explained.

"She would never be Empress in Suna," Kankurou responded and then yelped when Temari struck him over the head.

"Forgive my dim-witted brother," Temari apologised. "He clearly has no respect for the customs of Konoha."

"Forgive my sister," Kankuro imitated his sister. "She is only jealous that she could not become Empress."

Sunagakure had remained a staunch traditionalist, as it was isolated from so many of the other Empires by the surrounding desert. Inheritance was patrilineal, and if no sons could inherit it would pass to brothers and male cousins. It was considered a mark against a family who had no menfolk left to inherit and only under such a situation could a woman inherit.

"And you're not Emperor," Temari hissed at her younger brother.

"Only because I refused. Truly, can you imagine me as Emperor?" Kankurou mocked himself easily. "The Elders were quick to agree."

Gaara took it upon himself to stop the sibling squabble. "While it is not in the custom of Suna to allow a female to inherit, we are not in Suna and it is rude to offend our hostess."

"To be fair, Sakura's claim was a bit unexpected. The Empire is just relieved to have a Senju ruler once more." Naruto tried to settle his long time friends' argument. Gaara's deep nod of understanding ended the petty feud between his siblings.

As Naruto led the way to the suites set aside for Imperial visitors, the talk remained full of formality and stuck to light, carefree topics. No one, not even foreign Emperors would discuss heavy topics where the common populace could hear them.

The Sunagakure suite was tailored to display the best of what Sunagakure had to offer. A mural depicting an extensive mining scene paid homage to the desert's primary resource. Gorgeous kintsugi vases made with Suna gold were featured in prominent places around the room. Here in the privacy of the Sunagakure suites, they could finally talk without fear of being overheard.

"How is Sakura?" Gaara questioned, interested beyond the formalities.

Naruto paused for a moment before replying. "Truly, it's been difficult. Sakura puts on a brave face for the public, but she's unhappy with the situation. However, once Tsunade-baa refused the throne it was her or civil war… and well it can never be said that Sakura neglects her duty."

"I don't envy her," Kankurou muttered. "At least I had Gaara." Kankurou had easily refused the Imperial Throne of Sunagakure, knowing that it would not plunge the empire into chaos as Gaara, and even Temari were still available to rule.

"Not all of the Fifteen Clans support her, and we're sure that some have secret plans for sabotage, assassination, seduction, y'know the usual. Even now Sakura is never alone and is always accompanied by someone Sasuke and I have vetoed."

Gaara nodded sadly. "Even now I still face assassination attempts."

"And seduction attempts," Temari snorted. "Not that Gaara would notice." In fact, earlier that week Gaara had readily believed it when one of the new ambassadors insisted she had become lost on her way to the baths and entered his chamber entirely by mistake, fully naked.

Snickering at his friend's misfortune, Naruto extended an invitation for them to dine privately with Sakura later that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

I was really worried I wouldn't get this posted in time as I was scheduled to leave for a work trip today. Our trip ended up getting delayed so I had the time to post Chapter 6. I'd also like to thank justanotherpipedream for her excellent work in helping improve Chapter 6 and you should definitely check out her work if you're in the Marvel fandom!

Originally posted on AO3 in December 2017.

* * *

After her meeting with Kiba, Sakura lost herself in paperwork. The table in front of her was littered with documents. It seemed that everyone from the lowest civilian to the Fourth Emperor wanted a piece of her time. As expected, the Heads of the Fifteen Clans were the most demanding.

There were countless requests and invitations from each clan, but Sakura knew the true meaning behind the pretty words on paper. They wanted to know how she'd rule. They wanted to buy her favour and approval. They wanted her to marry their sons, and honour their daughters.

Letting her eyes take a rest from the small print Sakura focused her gaze on the Imperial Monument, which loomed over the capital city. Even the grandiose Imperial Palace was small in its wake.

The layout of the capital of Konohagakure was centred on the Imperial Palace. The Palace mimicked the effect of the rising sun and gleamed a burnished gold no matter the time of day. Konoha was designed in concentric semi-circles composed of a variety of districts. Closest to the Palace was the Clan District, hosting each of the Fifteen Clans in their own walled compound. The Compound was built to accommodate all Clan members while they were in the capital.

All of these various districts remained under the benevolent view of the Imperial Monument. The Monument with the stern faces of the Emperors had witnessed the creation and growth of the Empire they had placed their hopes and dreams upon.

The creation of Konohagakure had been remarkable at the time. The Head of the Senju Clan had managed to persuade clans that were locked into fierce rivalries and wars to unite and form one Empire. The wealth and power of Fifteen Clans had made Konohagakure the strongest nation at the time, and they had been widely feared.

Those days were gone. War had taken the First and Second Emperors and decimated the population. The Fifteen Clans that had once flourished with hundreds of members had now dwindled into barely a dozen. Some clans had dwindled down to a single member. The hallways of the Imperial Palace that had once been thriving with clan members were now filled only with the echoes of footsteps.

The monument was a testament to the enduring strength of the Empire and displayed the history of their beloved Empire. All of their Emperors were showcased, from their beloved First Emperor Senju Hashirama who had created peace and united the Fifteen Clans to the Fourth Emperor Regent who would restore Senju rule to the Imperial Throne.

Sakura sighed as she averted her gaze from the Imperial Monument. Soon enough her face would be added to it. She wondered how the previous Emperors had felt about their likeness carved into the mountain overlooking Konohagakure. Personally, she felt the stone replicas failed to capture the essence of life present in each Emperor. The stone made them seem stern and lifeless, washed out by the grey stone.

Once more Sakura grudgingly reached for the next sheaf of paperwork and began to tackle issues within Konohagakure. It seemed there was no end to requests demanding her time, her energy and her sympathy.

* * *

Sakura had been anticipating dinner with the Imperial Family of Suna all day. She had not yet had a chance to greet them as she had been occupied with tasks all day in preparation for her upcoming coronation. She was eager to see her friends again.

"Sabaku-koutei[1]!" Sakura curtseyed to the Emperor of Sunagakure. Gaara had grown taller in the four years since they had last seen each other. The title seemed less a burden now than it had been at the time of his coronation.

"Sakura-sama, there is no need for such formality among friends." Gaara's face remained impassive but his kind words were like a smile.

"Kankurou-denka[2], Temari-denka!" Sakura exchanged hugs with the Imperial siblings.

"Did you experience the same formality bug as Naruto?" Temari inquired her face twisted into a smirk. "No titles for us."

Kankurou recounted Naruto's attempt at formality from earlier that afternoon to the great amusement of Sasuke.

Dinner was a strange blend of formal and informal. By virtue of their rank, neither Sakura nor Gaara could completely drop the formality required by their stations. On the other hand, the very presence of Temari, Kankurou, Sasuke, and Naruto saw put to any efforts to be formal.

Had it been any other Imperial visitors, the dinner would have gone quite differently. It was not just the alliance between the two Empires that brought them all to the evening meal, but actual friendship.

The friendship between the two Empires had, ultimately, started with Naruto. By defeating Gaara in the Chuunin Exams Naruto had won his respect and his interest. For days after the Exams, Gaara had followed Naruto, determined to learn the secret to his strength. The secret it had turned out was simply determination and good friends.

Gaara's coronation four years later had only compounded that friendship that started from the Chuunin Exams. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had been sent as part of an envoy to witness the coronation of the Fifth Emperor of Sunagakure. During that time, Sasuke and Sakura had developed unbreakable friendships with the Imperial Family of Sunagakure.

Unbreakable friendship earned through Sakura performing a life-saving operation on Kankurou after a poisoning attempt. Not only had it earned Sakura the respect of Sunagakure, it had brought her international fame as a poison expert and a supremely talented medical-nin.

Talk naturally drifted to the impending coronation once the guests had caught up on events over the past four years. "How do the coronation robes of Konoha differ from Suna?" Gaara queried.

"As the first Empress Regnant there are no set coronation robes and as such, I shall be wearing a juunihitoe[3]."

"A juunihitoe?" Temari was intrigued. "What pattern have you chosen?"

"Mastu-zakura[4]." While it is the incorrect season for that pattern the symbolism of picking a Sakura inspired juunihitoe could not be ignored."

"A very unusual but fitting choice," Temari mused. "Sakura, may I be permitted to dress you on the day of your coronation?"

The act of dressing the future Empress would clearly display the strength of the friendship and alliance between Konoha and Suna. Such an intimate action would reveal that both empires trusted and valued each other. For Temari to offer was unexpected, but clearly showed how much Suna wanted Sakura to succeed.

"It would greatly please me, Sakura-sama, if you would permit my sister to aid you." Gaara offered his input.

"Then I will accept your gracious offer, Temari." It would be rude to refuse, and it could only serve to strengthen her power as Empress. Maintaining such good relations with other empires was notoriously difficult. Sunagakure's support to her claim could only benefit her.

The meal drew to a close and while they lingered over their plates, eventually they had to admit that it was growing late and other things needed their attention. With a bittersweet smile, Sakura wished her foreign guests a good evening as they retired to their rooms.

* * *

Sakura had until now, avoided entering the hall where she would be crowned. Five years ago she sat here with Sasuke and Naruto and watched as Kushina-sama and Hiruzen-sama crowned Minato the Fourth Emperor of Konoha. She hadn't taken the time to admire it then, but now every detail of the Hall seemed to strike her.

Senju's Hall was an elaborate hall with high vaulted ceilings. Along the sides of the hall hung fourteen tapestries, one to represent each of the Clans. At the front of the hall now hung the Senju kamon[5] where before the Namikaze flame had rested. It was a significant touch that said she would be reigning as a Senju and not as a Haruno despite her lineage.

On either side of the Senju tapestry, there were large stained glass windows that displayed the elaborate history of Konohagakure. Several times a year the sun would hit them at just the right angle and the brilliant patterned art would be directed to the Coronation Throne.

Auspiciously, the date of Sakura's coronation was just one of those days. The ceremony was planned and timed so as she stood to give the blessing the sun would shine through the heavily decorated windows directly on her.

The faint smell of polished wood hung in the air. Senju's Hall had been thoroughly cleaned for the upcoming coronation. At the centre of the room, incense burned in its holders and filled the air with the cleansing scent of sandalwood.

"Are you prepared?" the voice surprised Sakura, who had not realised the Imperial couple had arrived.

Kushina was dressed formally in a cream kimono patterned with camellia. Her hair was tied up in a topknot held in place by several golden pins. In contrast, Minato was dressed casually in his training gear. The flame-patterned coat he usually wore added a touch of formality to the shinobi gear.

"I will do my best to walk in the footsteps of my ancestors," Sakura responded.

Kushina smiled warmly as if to soothe her. "I thought so." She reached out to take Sakura's hand, a small measure of motherly comfort.

The coronation ceremony had changed very little since the coronation of the First Emperor. Once everyone was seated the Emperor or Empress entered the Hall to take a seat on the Coronation Throne. The previous Emperor and the Head of the Uzumaki Clan would lead the ceremony.

First would be the speech commemorating the momentous occasion, which would be followed by Sakura's oaths. Then, the Three Sacred Treasures of Konohagakure would be presented as reminders of the virtues needed to rule well and the power the title wielded.

As a commitment to duty and the Will of Fire, Sakura would then present a small piece of paper with her thoughts and desires to the Will of Fire. If it judged her worthy she would officially be declared Empress of Konohagakure and the Imperial Crown would be placed on her head.

"We're aware that it is customary for the next ruler to be crowned with the Imperial Crown, but there has never been a reigning Empress before. Instead, we decided to use this." Minato revealed a hokan[6] rather than the Imperial Crown. This was a break from tradition, as the Imperial Crown had crowned each of the four previous Emperors.

"A benkan[7] is not suitable for an Empress. Instead, we commissioned this hokan, and each Empress that follows suit will wear this Imperial Crown in remembrance of you," Kushina explained.

Examining the hokan in comparison to the benkan, Sakura could note the similarities. The benkan was a small box-like hat that featured a thin golden spoke topped with the Senju symbol. The benkan was highly decorated with strands of precious and semi-precious jewels.

The hokan mirrored this, in that the Senju symbol was extended from the top of the hokan to bear the Senju symbol. The hokan was composed of eight golden spokes, angled slightly and six charming golden bells whose tinny sound would emerge with the slightest movement decorated the end of the golden poles. Held in place by the golden spokes, a crescent curved downwards. Rare jewels decorated the golden crescent, and in the centre of the crescent rose the spoke that bore the Senju symbol.

"This is remarkable," Sakura commented, suddenly overwhelmed. "I never expected anything so beautiful."

"It's a tad more difficult to wear, but I think it's well worth it," Kushina agreed.  
Minato cleared his voice and brought the two women back to the event. "Once the crowning is complete, each Head of Clan will swear allegiance to you and to Konoha. You will leave, followed by the Fifteen Clans and then you may begin to prepare for the reception. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded her agreement. "It's hard to believe that tomorrow I'll be the Empress."

"On the eve of my coronation," Minato confessed, "I found myself thinking the same thing."

* * *

The day before her coronation, Sakura was to spend the day in meditation. Two older women would be present to supervise and guide her self-reflection. It was hardly any surprise that Kushina volunteered for the position immediately. More noteworthy was that Empress Sarutobi Biwako had broken her self-imposed isolation to serve as one of Sakura's guides.

Originally, Sakura had been less than pleased with the forced meditation. The period for self-reflection was apparently a tradition coming from the time of the First Emperor. The conservative bloc insisted on upholding this tradition, however only telling her of this requirement the day before. It was just like them to inform her at the last minute, providing her with a useless task for the sake of "tradition."

As Sakura and Kushina arrived at the Meditation Room, they found they were not the first to arrive. The Third Empress Consort was already awaiting their arrival.

The Third Empress Consort Sarutobi Biwako was old, very old and it showed on her face. Crows feet at the corner of her eyes made her face look harsh, and her grey hair was pulled back severely into a high ponytail. Wrinkled hands were clenched together, though Biwako showed a calm face. She was dressed well in a fine purple kimono, although it was in the ancient style.

She was a woman with grace and dignity. When her husband had abdicated and his title officially changed from the First Emperor Sarutobi to the Third Emperor Regent, she bore the change to her title and loss of position well. She supported her husband in his abdication and cared little that she was no longer the First Empress Sarutobi, the mother of a dynasty, but instead the Third Empress Consort only the wife of an Emperor Regent.

The two younger women entered the room slowly, though Biwako knew they had been rushing here given the faint flush on their cheeks. "Biwako-sama," Kushina bowed to the older woman. "It is my honour to present to you, Senju Haruno Sakura. I don't believe you two have met."

"We haven't met formally," Biwako replied. "But I've been interested in you for quite some time. It is nice to finally meet you Sakura-sama." Biwako bowed slightly.

"The honour is mine, Sarutobi-sama," Sakura bowed in return. "I hope we did not keep you waiting long?"

"At my age, one acquires a certain kind of patience." It was hard to tell if Biwako was making a joke or if it was a piece of elderly wisdom, perhaps it was both. "It was no great hardship to wait."

Kushina entered the meditation chamber first but as Sakura made to follow her Empress Consort Sarutobi grabbed her sleeve. The elderly Empress was quite strong for her age.

"Sakura-sama, you must put your own desires to the side for duty calls. I have seen Konohagakure dwindle as three Emperors, great Emperors nonetheless, failed to consider the future of the Imperial Throne as part of their duty. You must not allow yourself to make the same mistakes."

The elderly woman's face was serious, settled into a deep frown. She had lived through the all four Emperors' reigns and as the Empress Consort of Emperor Sarutobi, she had been a personal witness to his abdication. This child-Empress and her vow against marriage were absurd. Duty comes before all else. No longer would she merely be Haruno Sakura, for now, she would be Fifth Empress Senju Haruno Sakura, the Empress of Konohagakure.

Biwako continued, "As the Empress, you will marry if it benefits Konoha. You will serve as it benefits Konoha. Balance for Konohagakure and the Fifteen Clans lies on you and your heir. Your duty to the Throne must win. Must always win."

Sakura nodded solemnly at the elderly Empress's advice. The words echoed uncomfortably in her head. What else would she sacrifice for the Empire? Now it seemed she would sacrifice her very self for the great and consuming notion of the Imperial Throne.

After they entered the Mediation Room, Sakura felt the chakra pushed into the special lock on the door. Now it would remain locked until tomorrow morning, for nothing could break the chakra lock. The room held only pillows and incense, no food was permitted.

Once the ladies had settled into their chosen spots the room seemed to be overwhelmed with silence. Kushina had relaxed into a meditative state almost immediately on the other side of the room Sakura struggled to determine if Biwako was meditating or napping.

Struggling with boredom, Sakura turned her attention inwards to reflect on this journey she was embarking on. Soon she would be Empress, the physical representation of Konohagakure in all its power. She was the very last of the Imperial line save for the Princess Senju.

Reflecting on the Princess Tsunade reminded her of the day she'd informed her mentor about their relationship and Sakura's claim to the Imperial Throne.

Princess Senju Tsunade was in her rooms in the Imperial Palace recovering from a particularly nasty hangover. She knew that letting Jiraiya goad her into a drinking contest wasn't a smart idea, but at the time she hadn't seen the harm. At least not until she'd had enough to drink fifty jounin and Jiraiya under the table. It was a grim consolation that around the Imperial Palace fifty-one men would be waking up with a hangover even worse than hers.

After a cup of coffee and some hangover remedy, Tsunade was starting to feel human, until her door slammed open and closed with enough force to knock all her shelves off the wall in yet another deafening crash. With a fierce growl, Tsunade turned to look at her intruder. "SAKU—ra," she finished weakly, taking in the appearance of her pink haired student.

Sakura was deathly pale; her green eyes wide with shock and Tsunade thought she saw tear streaks smeared on her student's face. "I've just met with the Emperor," Sakura began. "Shishou apparently I'm the descendant of the First Emperor's illegitimate son."

Tsunade reflected on the news. For some time she'd wondered if they were related; Sakura picked up every technique, every jutsu like a fish taking to water. Tsunade had been meaning to dig deeper into Sakura's family history but it had fallen by the wayside after years on the road away from Konoha. Well, this certainly explained Sakura's ability to master Senju techniques.

Sakura still seemed as if she had more to say, her mouth opened and closed several times as if thinking of how to word her next sentence. After a moment's hesitation, she merely blurted it out. "I've been offered the Imperial Throne."

"Well better you than me," Tsunade laughed grimly, reminded of the incident nearly four years ago when everyone had expected her to take the Imperial Throne as the First Emperor's only living descendant.

"Tsunade!" Sakura forgetting the title that depicted her love and respect for her mentor was so out of character that Tsunade spared her student another glance. "I don't want to be Empress! I was never trained for this! I didn't even know I was connected to the Imperial Family until a half hour ago!"

For a minute Tsunade flashed back to the time when the Heads of the Fifteen Clans had practically demanded she take the Imperial Throne. It was her duty to the Empire and to her family to become Empress. Anger burst within her.

"I don't care what you feel Sakura. I will never sit upon that Throne! I have given and sacrificed everything for this Empire. I will sacrifice no more." With a trace of guilt, Tsunade realised that in her anger she had clenched the table in her fists. Unable to bear the pressure of her super strength it had snapped and splintered. Her ceramic mug from the coffee was in pieces on the floor.

"Shishou! I didn't mean to imply…" Sakura tried to explain to her mentor, appalled that she had upset her master so.

"Sakura… if I thought I could rule Konoha well I'd have accepted the throne. The truth is that I'm too old and bitter to be a good Empress. I never expected to be Empress. I always assumed that N-Nawaki…" Tsunade stumbled over the name of the dead brother she'd loved so much. "That Nawaki would become Emperor, but then he died and then women were allowed to inherit…" Tsunade trailed off. "It wasn't for me."

"I understand, shishou," Sakura's face softened. "I just wish that there was someone else, anyone else."

There was a pause as Tsunade made another cup of coffee and took a deep drink. "Perhaps it's selfish of me to ask you to sacrifice what I wasn't willing to, but I think given the options," civil war, the fall of the Empire, "you don't have a choice."

"I think," Tsunade said slowly pausing carefully as she mulled over her words. "That you will be good for Konoha. There's just something about your face that gives me hope. My grandfather, your great-grandfather once told me that a good ruler is one who does his duty. For he understands that duty, no matter how beautiful or noble, always involves sacrifice. And he is willing to make that sacrifice."

Now on the day before her coronation, Sakura reflected on those words. In the few months since she'd accepted the Emperor's offer, Sakura had come to see the wisdom in Tsunade's words. Konoha needed her, and like any true devotee to the Will of Fire, she had answered the call.

Konohagakure was in shambles, most weren't willing to admit that their beloved Empire was slowly crumbling but Sakura saw clearly. Of the Fifteen Clans, more than a third of them had dwindled to barely a handful of members. Konoha's Clans maintained the strength of the Empire. Each Clan had its own strength and its own power, but it was the union of them, the creation of Konohagakure, that had made them stronger. Konohagakure was nothing without its Clans.

With the risk of Clans failing, the Imperial line among those Clans, it showed to all that Konoha's strength was failing. If the Clans were to become unbalanced it would likely spell the destruction of Konohagakure, as the other Clans scrambled for the extra seat of power.

Balance rested on Sakura and her ability to rule the Empire and her ability to provide an heir, the future generation of Konohagakure.

Reflecting on all of these worries, these fears and hopes for the future Sakura composed the letter she would offer to the embodiment of the Will of Fire. In tasting her words only then would her worthiness to be the Empress of Konohagakure be decided.

As the night wore on Sakura became aware of Kushina and Biwako's increasing movements. The soft rustles of clothes and pillows, the occasional sigh or grunt of pain as sleeping limbs were stretched.

Bored with her internal reflection Sakura turned her attention to the two Empresses of Konohagakure trapped with her. She could not speak to them but she could reflect on how they had helped rule Konohagakure.

Sakura mused on Kushina's favourite saying on how an Empress should behave. An Imperial Lady, she was fond of quoting, should be like a tessen[8], the epitome of elegance and femininity, but with a core of steel. This saying had been inherited from her aunt Empress Consort Uzumaki Senju Mito and only furthered the impact.

All Empresses of Konohagakure, future and past, Regnant or Consort had not been meek. Their power had been concealed by their beautiful and delicate exterior for men do not expect a woman to be powerful, but that is part of her strength.

Both women, both Empresses, had many different skills and strengths. Sakura decided to take them both to heart and make her own path. That night in the dimly lit room, in the soft silence of breaths by two formidable women on either side of her, Sakura made a vow to herself. She would give Konoha all her strength, all her power and all her love and she would bring Konoha to its former glory with the help of her friends.

* * *

[1] Koutei(皇帝): A title used for a foreign Emperor. The kanji mean Sovereign and Emperor.

[2] Denka(殿下): A title used for foreign princes and princesses. The kanji mean below or inferior Lord.

[3] Juunihitoe: A twelve-layer kimono commonly worn during the Heian period. Can weigh up to 40-50 pounds.

[4]Matsu-zakura: A style pattern of juunihitoe known as pine-cherry blossom. The colour scheme is red, black and green. Colour schemes in juunihitoe were of the utmost importance in the Heian period. Wearing the wrong shade of a certain colour could lead to social ostracization.

[5]Kamon: A Japanese heraldic symbol. Kamon specifically refers to an emblem that identifies a Clan or Family.

[6]Hokan: A style of crown worn only by an Empress.

[7]Benkan: A style of crown worn only by an Emperor. Typically box-shaped.

[8]Tessen: A Japanese war fan. Designed to look harmless but made from sharpened metal and silk.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy New Year everyone and welcome to Chapter 7!

Thank you so much to justanotherpipedream for her excellent editing skills. Without whom all the chapters would be severely delayed.

Originally posted on AO3 in January 2018.

* * *

Preparations for the ceremony started very early. Sakura blinked blurrily as the Guard of the Meditation Room opened the door and caught her when she wobbled. Sakura brushed him off and noted that other attendants helped Kushina and Biwako up.

"May your Will of Fire burn brightly, Sakura-sama," Biwako smiled as she left to prepare for the coronation. Sakura nodded deeply in response.

Kushina remained a while longer. "Your mother would be so proud of you. I look forward to your coronation. The Uzumaki are pleased to once more serve the Senju." Kushina's passionate promise would not be forgotten.

"Thank you, Kushina-sama. May your Will of Fire burn brightly."

Inside her suite Temari waited with the juunihitoe[1] carefully spread out in layers to assemble faster. Once Sakura arrived, layer by layer she was dressed in the formal wear. It was a slow process as the extravagant piece twelve layers of silk weighed over forty pounds.

First came the white kosode[2] and black hakama, a kimono style top and pants. Then the hitoe, an unlined silk robe in vermilion carefully tied around Sakura's waist in a tight but delicate knot.

Third was the uchigi[3], also known as the five-layer robes because they contain five layers of silk. The first two uchigi were white followed by one in black and then two green layers. Layers six through ten were more uchigi in the same colour patterns. At the edges of the garment, the under layers were still visible drawing attention to the pattern created by the colours.

Then came the uchiginu[4], a scarlet robe to support the outer layers. The uwagi[5], a layer of silk smaller than the uchiginu, followed this in the same green shade. Each layer was tightly tied about Sakura's waist.

Finally came the Karaginu[6], a Chinese style jacket in Konoha's crimson. A white circle, the symbol of the Haruno Clan contained the Senju symbol; with concentric double crescents facing outwards connected by a line. Perfectly symmetrical. Then came the Mo[7], a white train at the back of the juunihitoe, patterned with giant trees much like the landscape of Konoha. Followed by a sash-like belt tied in a bow along with a long thin shawl.

Then came the styling of her hair and makeup. Temari left soon after though, in order to prepare herself for the ceremony. Seated in front a mirror, Sakura could hardly identify herself. She had refused the traditional white face paint, opting instead for her usual face touched carefully with some makeup. Her hair had been pulled up into a loose bun and a few hairs dangled stylistically. Today she would become Fifth Empress Senju Haruno Sakura.

Unbidden Kushina's words about her mother echoed. Haruno Mebuki had been the hidden heir of the First Emperor; if she had lived it would be her coronation that Sakura would be attending today. Her death had been pivotal in Sakura's development as it gave rise to the desire to pursue healing. And within the year, Sakura had been training under the renowned Tsunade.

Would her mother truly be proud of her, the Empress of Konohagakure?

"Sakura-sama," someone knocked. Sasuke was already consumed with his duties with the Imperial Guard, so a servant had been sent to fetch her. She was expected to head towards Senju's Hall, though she would not enter for a good half hour.

In the hallway, Uchiha Itachi waited. Sakura frowned; of all the people she had expected to escort her to the coronation Itachi had not been on that list. Even though Itachi was Sasuke's brother, Sakura was wary of the Uchiha Clan.

"Good morning, Sakura-sama." The cool greeting made it clear that Itachi was here for her. He was dressed formally in a kimono emblazoned with the uchiwa of the Uchiha Clan.

"Are you to accompany me to ensure I attend my own coronation?"

"Yes." Itachi extended an arm, which Sakura grudgingly took. Sakura knew that the extra layers inhibited her movement and she would require extra support for the stairs. As such she was grateful for Itachi's aid, even if she didn't trust him nor could she determine his motives for assisting her.

When Sakura misjudged the length of a step, Itachi's arms encircled her waist and lifted her into the air. Her exclaimed "Itachi-san!" sounded far more breathless than she intended.

Once Itachi settled her on the stairs Sakura turned to scold him. "It's rude to touch the Empress without permission," Sakura grumbled. Most women would have been offended to be touched so casually and without warning, even if it had been to help.

"I apologise Sakura-sama, I beg your forgiveness for my perceived rudeness," Itachi said it so robotically that Sakura had to wonder if he was joking.

"Are you mocking me?"

"I would never mock you, Sakura-sama," came Itachi's reply. Now she was sure he was teasing her or perhaps he always talked like that. She would have to ask Sasuke.

Itachi led her to a room just across from Senju's Hall. "Sakura-sama, may your Will of Fire burn bright," Itachi said the ritual parting, carefully brushing a strand of hair back behind her ear. Without meaning to, Sakura blushed and pulled away from his touch. She barely knew Itachi, and here he was being so familiar with her. Brushing her hair behind her ear, as if he were her lover.

"Better men than you have been killed for being so familiar with Sakura," a woman commented to Itachi. Turning around, Sakura was surprised to see her mentor Tsunade who was frowning at the Uchiha heir. "Most of the good seats have already been taken, you should hurry." Itachi left quickly, though not before bowing to Sakura and Tsunade.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura exclaimed, glad to see the older woman. "I didn't expect to see you, when did you get here?" The older woman smiled brightly. Tsunade despite being nearly seventy, looked no more than twenty-five. Her appearance genjutsu kept her looking permanently young. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few bangs framing her face, and in the centre of her forehead, a small diamond shaped mark gleamed.

"You didn't think I'd miss your coronation, did you? Shizune and I got here last night, but you were already locked in the Meditation Room." Shizune was Tsunade's other apprentice and the heir to the Senju Clan.

It was strange looking at the woman who should have been Empress, Sakura thought. Tsunade was a true Senju, the granddaughter of the First Emperor himself. Despite refusing the throne, Tsunade was still the princess of Konoha and had a special place in the hearts of civilians and Shinobi alike.

"I didn't think you'd be here Shishou," Sakura admitted. Since the deaths of her brother and her lover in the Second Shinobi War, Tsunade only appeared in Konoha under the direst of circumstances usually when the Fifteen Clans forced her to return.

"I almost didn't come," Tsunade admitted softly in a guilt-laden. "Empress is a heavy title and while I am glad that Konoha will be safe in your hands, this was not a burden I wanted you to bear." Watching Sakura bear the weight that rightfully belonged to her was something Tsunade almost couldn't endure.

Sakura's eyes softened. "It is a burden, shishou." And how could it not be with all the things it had cost her, and would cost her. "But I made the choice and I will do my duty to the Will of Fire."

Sakura's words eased the guilt Tsunade felt. Sakura would be Empress by the end of the day, of her own choice. While it was tempting to see Sakura as the child who had studied under her, Sakura was now her own woman. To deny Sakura the choice, even if it was painful, to sacrifice herself for the necessary evil of keeping Konoha safe, the decision was no longer hers to make. For good or for ill Tsunade had refused to accept the sacrifices that came with the role. It was no longer her turn to decide the fate of Konoha.

After a pause, Tsunade made an effort to lighten the conversation. "Still it's not every day there's a coronation," Tsunade smiled softly. "Also Shizune reminded me that I should endorse your rule, ridiculous politics like that."

"You just came to make her shut up, didn't you?" Sakura's eyes twinkled. Tsunade was always reluctant to admit attachment, so brushing off her attendance, as something else was her way of caring for Sakura.

"Don't tell her, but she has a very grating voice," Tsunade stage-whispered and promptly laughed.

The two women, as anyone who knew them could tell, were very close and had almost a mother-daughter relationship. Tsunade, despite her guilt and her general reluctance to be in Konoha had returned to support her pseudo-daughter.

"I really am supposed to endorse your right to rule; the Clans don't want any civilians to get uppity, so I'm supposed to enter behind you and be the first to pledge my allegiance to you as Empress."

Sakura suddenly remembered the discussion she'd had with Tsunade. It had been only minutes after Emperor Namikaze Minato had pulled Sakura aside and revealed to her that he wanted her to be the next Empress. He had gone on to reveal that she was the descendant of First Emperor's illegitimate son, who had later been legitimised by the Second Emperor.

Sakura stood before the gigantesque doors of Senju Hall and took a deep breath. This was it; everyone was waiting for her on the other side of those doors. Then she nodded and the servants opened the doors. She took one step forward and then heard the herald call loudly. "Her Imperial Majesty the Fifth Empress Senju Haruno Sakura, the Empress of Konoha, and Head of the Haruno Clan."

There was silence and then came herald's voice again. "Her Imperial Highness the Princess Senju Tsunade and Head of the Senju Clan."

Senju Hall seemed to stretch forever as Sakura progressed step by tiny step towards the front. The hall was aflutter with motion as everyone bowed when she passed. The first few rows of Senju Hall were reserved for members of the Fifteen Clans and Shinobi while the rows closest to the entrance held mostly civilians who had been lucky enough or wealthy enough to attend.

Finally, she reached the Coronation Throne, which Tsunade gently guided her into before taking a seat in the front row. Kushina and Minato appeared from the sides of the hall.

"Today Konohagakure and all those present have the great honour of witnessing the coronation of our first Empress. It is a momentous occasion that after so many decades a Senju will once again sit upon the Imperial Throne…" Sakura began to zone out; focusing instead on the familiar faces in the Hall.

At the rear of the Hall, Sasuke stood observing everything with a keen eye. Naruto sat with his brother beside Gaara and his siblings, smiling brilliantly. The rest of her friends, sat with their families observing this occasion with happiness, glad that the moment they had prepared for had finally arrived.

"Senju Haruno Sakura-tennou…" Kushina's voice broke Sakura from crowd gazing.  
"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Konohagakure, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do," the sacred words of the coronation oath left Sakura's lips easily.

Minato began. "Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

Kushina's voice started the final oath. "Will you to the utmost of your power swear service to Konohagakure until the end of your days?" Sakura gave her assent. "Will you swear loyalty and service to the Fifteen Clans by whose power the great Empire of Konohagakure was formed?"

"I will," Sakura answered sounding determined.

Before her were placed the Three Sacred Treasures of Konohagakure: the sword, the jewel, and the mirror. Then the most sacred treasure of Konohagakure was brought forth, the Will of Fire. The eternally burning flame was so hot it burned white. It was held in a beautiful decorated golden dish.

"With this sword do justice and remember the virtue of valour. This sword depicts the force you can wield if you so choose." Minato's voice described the importance of the sword, and Sakura chose to reflect on its meaning.

"With this jewel bestow mercy and remember the virtue of benevolence. This jewel depicts the wealth you can wield if you so choose." Kushina described the sacred jewel following the ancient ritual.

Minato began to speak on the third sacred treasure. "With this mirror reflect on yourself and remember the virtue of wisdom. This mirror depicts the knowledge you can wield if you so choose."

In unison, Kushina and Minato spoke, "We present the Will of Fire to you, Senju Haruno Sakura-tennou. Present your gift as a demonstration of your Will and be judged by the Eternal Flame."

Sakura placed a slip of paper into the fire, watching as her hand wavered with anxiety. What would happen if the Flame judged her to be unworthy?

Written on the paper had been all her hopes and her fears as the future Empress, it had described her love for her beloved Empire, and spoken of the weight of her duty. It had spoken of her desire to serve her Empire, as had her predecessors, and to later entrust the Empire to the next generation.

The Flame momentarily turned blue and then resumed its original colour. Sakura nearly let out a sigh of relief. The Will of Fire had judged her worthy.

"Oh Will of Fire, bless and sanctify this servant our Empress and as you have judged her to be worthy enrich her with all your virtues that she may serve as a true embodiment of your Will."

"To mark this grand moment of history, I present Her Imperial Majesty with this houkan. Henceforth all future Empresses of Konoha will be crowned with this houkan in honour and in memory of the Fifth Empress Senju Haruno Sakura." Kushina held the crown aloft for the witnesses to admire.

Several members of the Fifteen Clans frowned visibly but did nothing to interrupt the ceremony.

"I, Uzumaki Kushina, the Fourth Empress Consort and the Princess Uzumaki with the power vested in me by my ancestors, crown Senju Haruno Sakura the Empress of Konohagakure."

"I, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Emperor Regent with the power vested in me by my ancestors and predecessors, crown Senju Haruno Sakura the Empress of Konohagakure." The gentle weight of the crown was placed upon Sakura's head.

As one the crowd bowed, the soft rustling of clothing being the only noise except for cries of "Long Live the Empress!"

Then came the procession of the Fifteen Clans, the herald calling the titles as the procession progressed. "I, Senju Tsunade, Head of the Senju Clan swear allegiance to the Empress and to the Empire of Konohagakure. May your Will of Fire burn brightly."

After Tsunade came the Namikaze Clan, as the previous ruling Clan of Konohagakure. "I, Namikaze Minato, Head of the Namikaze Clan swear allegiance to the Empress and to the Empire of Konohagakure. May your Will of Fire burn bright, Senju Haruno-tennou."

If she were not attempting to look imposing and regal Sakura might have wept. Minato calling her by her surname and using the formal suffix was not a simple act. Those simple words indicated that in his eyes she was truly his Empress and deserving of all the respect that title entailed. He was silently saying that despite all their disagreements she was still his adopted daughter and he was very proud of her.

Following after her husband was Kushina as the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. By virtue of their royal blood and relation, the Uzumaki were always among the first of the Clans to swear allegiance. Kushina's smile and look of sincerity signalled how earnestly the vows were meant, and how proud she was of Sakura.

Each Head of Clan swore their loyalty to the Empress and to Konohagakure,  
followed by the traditional blessing. When at last Mitokado Homura finished his oath, Sakura stood from the Coronation Throne.

Behind her, the dazzling light of the sun illuminated the storied panels of glass. The brilliant colours displayed directly on to Sakura as she stood and gave the final blessing. It was absolutely silent, as everyone stood in awe of the Empress. "May your Will of Fire burn bright," Sakura spoke clearly to the Hall full of people.

* * *

The Reception following the coronation of a new Emperor or Empress was a hallmark of tradition. It allowed the Fifteen Clans and other Shinobi as well as foreign dignitaries and ambassadors to mingle, make alliances, and meet their new ruler. It was also something of a custom that anyone wishing for aid from the Imperial Throne make their request on this day.

Since the weather of Konoha was so mild the reception would be held outside in the Imperial Gardens ignoring that it was only spring. The Imperial Gardens were at the peak of their beauty, the sakura trees were in bloom, and the servants thought it auspicious that their new Empress's namesake would bless her rule. Although they did not want a ruler with the fragility of a sakura blossom.

The Imperial Gardens were resplendent and well cared for. Flowers bloomed and provided a pleasing aroma to the air. Paper lanterns illuminated pathways with a gentle glow, providing enough light for the guests. Everywhere guests flitted amongst the foliage, dressed as if to rival nature's glory.

As Sakura entered, she heard a herald announce her arrival. "Her Imperial Majesty, Senju Haruno Sakura, the Fifth Empress Senju, Head of the Haruno Clan." The women curtsied and the men bowed but quickly returned to the festivities. Sakura made her way towards the Imperial Dais.

As she passed men bowed and women curtseyed. Sakura acknowledged them all with a distant smile and a polite nod. The people swarmed to get a view of their lovely new Empress, but out of courtesy, they kept her path clear.

Princess Tsunade appeared at her side shortly after her arrival. "Your Will of Fire burns bright, Sakura-sama." She was dressed in vibrant green, the Senju symbol proudly displayed on her kimono. "Might I accompany you to the dais?"

Sakura smiled and nodded at her mentor. Clearly, by having the Princess Senju subservient to Sakura the Fifteen Clans hoped to reinforce Sakura's position and the support of the Senju Clan.

The dais was an impressive and daunting sight, setup to display the wealth and strength of Konohagakure. The setting sun streamed through the Imperial gardens and painted everything in a rosy glow.

The Imperial Dais was set up centrally, and above it, two sakura trees created a beautiful bower. It was the highest point of the garden, and visible from any point. Several paper lanterns were hung from the trees to provide adequate lighting for the festivities. It was lavishly decorated with gold translucent silk, and the burnished mahogany was carved elaborately into images of phoenixes and dragons.

Large crimson pillows were placed for guests to sit on. An ornate Throne was placed at the head of the table, its plush cushions done in crimson trimmed gold. It was also carved from Mahogany and bore the kamon of the Senju. There were four smaller and less elaborate thrones, two on either side. These were intended to host the Imperial Family of Suna and the Princess Senju.

Emperor Gaara of Sunagakure, as the guest of the Empress, sat on the Imperial Dais accompanied by his imperial siblings. Gaara was splendid in dark blue that contrasted with his hair. He wore a traditional formal kimono bearing five kamon and the symbol of Sunagakure.

The Prince Sabaku was just as formal and traditional, though his montuki was a dark shade of red. The mon on his kimono were only of the Sabaku Family. Side by side, Kankurou and his brother made a stunning contrast. Princess Temari had favoured a more modern look. She was dressed in a gown of violet, weighed down with silver beads.

Gaara rose to greet her as she stepped onto the dais. "Sakura-sama," he greeted her pleasantly. "Your dress suits you."

Her reception gown was a true beauty that highlighted the wealth of Konoha. The under gown was composed of silvery silk, carefully embroidered in a light green which was the colour of the Senju clan. It peaked out from beneath a heavy crimson gown, which opened in the front, making a large triangle starting from Sakura's waist. Golden embroideries of leaves caught the light. Miniscule diamonds covered the skirt and reflected light everywhere. A short cape, a few shades of darker red rested on Sakura's shoulders and was trimmed in the softest white fur.

"Thank you, Sabaku-koutei," Sakura greeted the foreign Emperor formally. "Good evening Temari-denka and Kankurou-denka." Sakura carefully took her seat on the Throne at the centre of the Dais, with Gaara and then Temari on her right, and Kankurou on her left.

Now that her duty was done Tsunade took her leave. Given the way Tsunade was eyeing the gambling tables, Sakura knew where she would be spending the rest of her evening.

Through the translucent silk curtain, used to dissuade bugs and prevent lip-reading Sakura could observe the court in their interactions. The largest Clan by far was the Uchiha Clan whose members lingered around their Head of Clan. It was often commented that the Uchiha were remarkably beautiful, they were tall and elegant much like their distant cousins the Hyuuga but they moved with a more feline grace than the proper poise of the Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga socialised carefully, their eyes ever observant of the area. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister could be found in the company of the Sarutobi heir. Sakura wondered if the Sarutobi and the Hyuuga would write a marriage contract in the future, given the sly looks Hanabi gave the older boy. Hinata's cousin Neji could be found beside his teammate Tenten, the new member of the Mitokado Clan. Tenten seemed at odds amongst the elderly men and women who composed the remainder of the once great Clan.

The Uzumaki Clan were all separated, Kushina socialised with Tsume and Uchiha Mikoto. Her husband the former Emperor could be found in the company of the Heads of the Akamichi, Nara, and Yamanaka Clans. Naruto, on the other hand, was holding court with the other heirs.

At the centre of the group, Naruto was easily distinguishable. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke were present and deep in a discussion it appeared. Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino arrived only a few minutes later bringing a plate full of small snacks.

Her court was lively, and Sakura's presence was at the centre of it. She was at once aloof and separate, but included at the same time. The celebrations were in her honour, and while she remained on the Imperial Dais, she was also an intimate part of the sparkling crowds.

Before Sakura could finish observing her court, Gaara's movement caught her attention. He'd turned to face Sakura and his siblings. "Temari, please fetch me some food." The Reception featured small snacks and treats rather than an actual meal. "Would you like some Sakura-sama?" Gaara directed the question towards his fellow ruler. When she nodded Gaara turned to Kankurou, who left in search of food for her.

The two rulers sat quietly in the enshrouded dais for a few moments, enjoying the evening air and the lively atmosphere. "I had hoped to use your coronation to discuss the growing relations between the Nara heir and my sister. I fear she may find ties to Konoha and leave her homeland."

Sakura nodded in agreement she had been following the growing relationship between Shikamaru and Temari for a while. Temari served as Suna's ambassador to Konohagakure and was often in the capital. As a member of a foreign Empire, she was to be accompanied at all times, and Nara Shikamaru had been assigned as her guard.

The two had been growing close and as it concerned a member of the Imperial Family of Sungakure, Sakura had been watching with careful eyes. The two were hardly apart, even when Shikamaru did not need to be present. A few careful reports had come back indicating Shikamaru had spent the night in the Princess of Suna's suite, though this was still a secret.

"It is my hope that through their union we will have an unbreakable connection to Suna, that will endure generations. I also think you have nothing to fear as I suspect Temari-denka will always see Suna as home."

"They are that close?" Gaara pondered. "I suppose I shall have to speak with Nara-sama then concerning a marriage contract while I am here."

"I am available to attend at your convenience as this is a matter that concerns the future of both of our Empires." Sakura voiced her agreement.

Now that a sort of conclusion had been reached about a possible marriage alliance, Sakura's attention drifted to her courtiers. The Fifteen Clans and shinobi of Konohagakure had turned out in full force for the momentous occasion. As the elite of the Empire, they were adorned in their best, their kamon prominent for all to see. Many had even chosen to wear a heavily adorned and beaded necklace with a carved pendant of their Clan crest.

Amidst the extravagant displays, Sakura presided over her court with an air of dignity and power. She was Konohagakure incarnate, and this event, this display of wealth and power was all for her. The court was full of heady anticipation and whispered expectations and it was all for her.

Senju Haruno Sakura, the Fifth Empress, the Empress Regnant of Konohagakure, had arrived.

* * *

[1]Juunihitoe: A twelve-layer kimono commonly worn during the Heian period. Can weigh up to 40-50 pounds. The style Sakura is wearing is known as Matsu-zakura or pine cherry blossom. The colour scheme is red, black and green for Mastu-zakura.

[2]Kosode: A short silk red or white robe of ankle or lower calf length.

[3]Uchigi: A series of brightly coloured unlined robes which create a layered effect.

[4]Uchiginu: A beaten scarlet silk robe worn as a stiffener and support for the outer robes.

[5]Uwagi: A patterned woven and decorated silk robe than is shorter and narrower than the Uchiginu.

[6]Karaginu: A waist length Chinese style jacket. An important part of the Juunihitoe, as the alternative name is the Karaginu-Mo, for the two defining pieces of the ensemble.

[7]Mo: An apron-like train, down the back of the robe. White with painted/embroidered important part of the Juunihitoe, as the alternative name is the Karaginu-Mo, for the two defining pieces of the ensemble.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you once again to justanotherpipedream for editing this chapter!

I've been doing pretty well at posting once a month, but I fear future chapters are going to have a bit of a delay. I've written Chapters 9-12 but parts of the chapters aren't sitting right with me so there may be several touch ups before posting can occur.

Originally posted in February 2018.

* * *

Sakura had just popped a snack into her mouth when someone stood outside the silk curtain. It appeared that finally, someone approached the Imperial Dais.

Sakura nodded her permission to Sasuke, who allowed the woman in. She was probably only a decade older than Sakura, with spiky purple hair. She wore one of the most revealing dresses Sakura had ever seen. She vaguely recalled her as an examiner from the Chuunin exam, but couldn't remember her name.

"Your Imperial Majesty, I am Shi— " The woman stopped and amended herself. "Anko, formerly of the Shimura Clan." Sakura suddenly knew that this was Orochimaru's adopted daughter. "I come to make a request if it pleases Your Imperial Majesty."

Everyone wanted something from her, Sakura suddenly realised. People wanted her power, her wealth or just her favour. And Sakura as Empress could give all of these things in one hand, and take them away with another. Sakura nodded her head cautiously, curious about what Anko wanted.

"Since my father…" Anko cut herself off. "Since Orochimaru betrayed Konoha, Danzo-sama has removed me from the Clan. It was a legal adoption, Your Imperial Majesty, sanctioned by Sarutobi-sama's Law. I have proven to be a loyal Shinobi in the service of the Imperial Throne for many years, and I seek to return to my Clan. I may not be a Shimura by blood, but the Shimura is my Clan despite Orochimaru's failings."

"You wish to be recognised as a member of the Shimura Clan in the eyes of the court?" Sakura asked to confirm the unusual request.

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty. I could not request this of Emperor Namikaze-sama as Danzo-sama would not be obligated to recognise it, but with your permission, he will have no choice but to acknowledge me."

"Since you are his granddaughter by the way of his first heir, are you attempting to claim the position of heir to the Clan?"

"Danzo-sama has already chosen an heir, I do not seek to become his heir but merely to be acknowledged as a Shimura. Orochimaru's crimes have reflected upon me in the eyes of Danzo-sama."

Sakura looked towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew more of the details concerning his former mentor and Orochimaru's family than Sakura did. Sasuke nodded his head slightly to vouch for Anko.

Anko was overjoyed at the possibility that she would once again a member of the family that had disowned her merely for being the child of a traitor. Remembering that Sasuke had also been implicated in the doings of Orochimaru merely for being his student, Sakura felt furious. This man had purposely conducted experiments on children and students who had been placed in his care. People like Sasuke and Anko were the victims not the accomplices of such a deranged man.

Worse still was that Danzo blamed his adopted granddaughter for his son's actions, even going so far as to disown her. The Uchiha Clan had faltered in their support of Sasuke at the beginning, but near the end of the Orochimaru Scandal, had supported Sasuke. And no one dared to insult the strongest Clan in Konoha, even if Sasuke was associated with a traitor. Anko had not fared as well; without the support of her Clan people ignored her, and barred her access to certain places.

But Anko had proven herself worthy. She'd joined the ANBU and persevered even though she could only join the Torture and Interrogation department. No one else could accept such a "security risk." Anko ignored her tormentors, and worked hard at her job, earning herself the trust and approval of her new mentor Ibiki.

Now she had come here to request, as was the right of all Shinobi on such a festival that she be reinstated into the family that had illegally disowned her. Her devotion to a family that could care less about her, made Sakura wonder if giving her acquiescence was right.

A servant went in search of Danzo-sama and the Shimura Clan at Sasuke's behest. Danzo was a heavily scarred old man who walked with a cane and had lost an eye during his career as a Shinobi. His adopted son Sai, who was widely known for being tactless but very handsome, arrived shortly after Danzo.

Danzo frowned upon seeing Anko on the dais but refrained from saying anything. He gave his greetings to the new Empress and ignored the Emperor of Suna. Seeing that the Shimura were present Sakura stood from the Throne and placed herself in front of Anko; who knelt at the feet of the Empress.

"By the decree of the Empress on the eve of her coronation, Anko is to be recognised as a member of Shimura Clan, on the condition that she will not become the heir." The ceremonial decree finished, Sakura extended a hand towards Anko. "Please rise Shimura Anko-san."

"You cannot do that!" Danzo spluttered. "She has been removed from our Clan register."

"Anko-san has proved her loyalty to the Empire of Konoha and earned a return to her Clan status. By Sarutobi-sama's law, Shimura Orochimaru adopted her into your Clan, until she is proven a traitor she is legally a member of your Clan. There are no laws that cover disinheriting an adopted Clan member, but according to the law of First Emperor Senju a Clan member may only be removed from the Clan if they are proven a traitor or a majority of the Fifteen Clans approve the removal," Sakura recited the law from memory.

Danzo was furious, but as a courtier, he was well accustomed to keeping his emotions in check. He bowed sharply towards Sakura, acknowledging her victory.

"As you command, Sakura-sama." Danzo and Sai left shortly, with a brief good evening to the Empress but no more.

"I am in your debt, Your Imperial Majesty," Anko bowed deeply. "I am yours to command."

* * *

Following Anko's request, others visited to make their own. It was a parade of Clan members, shinobi and kunoichi in the service of the Imperial Throne, wealthy and noteworthy civilians, and each of the leaders of the Fifteen Clans. The goal of the audiences was similar: to greet the new Empress with their marriageable sons and wards in tow.

Apart from Shimura Anko, only two other guests were memorable to Sakura. "Mitokado Tenten and Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke announced.

The two approached her Throne and bowed before seating themselves on the provided pillows. "Your Imperial Majesty, I have made tea, if you will accept it." Neji extended the cup to her and a servant brought it to Sakura.

Gracefully Sakura took the extended beverage, delicate fingers curling around the warmth. She inhaled briefly and was pleased to find that the tea was jasmine, one of the Hyuuga specialities. "What may I offer you, Neji of the Hyuuga and Tenten of the Mitokado?"

"We would like to make a request, Your Imperial Majesty." Neji was perfect in the manner that all Hyuuga were perfect. His brown hair was long and meticulously well kept; his robes were immaculate despite their pale colour. He bowed to the proper degree and served the tea with an unconscious grace that all Hyuuga seemed to acquire.

Tenten on the other was clearly mirroring Neji's behaviour. Her brunette hair was worn up in a style mimicking the First Empress Mito. Due to the festival, golden bells hung from the buns, chiming in the evening breeze. She favoured a qipao, the form-fitting red dress glowing against her bronzed skin. While she had trained as a kunoichi and been sponsored by the Mitokado, until her adoption she had not truly been a part of the elite.

"I am listening." Inwardly Sakura was intrigued, Neji was notorious for his fierce independence but here he was requesting her assistance. Tenten, Sakura was not as familiar with.

"My uncle has requested that I tender my resignation to ANBU and instead find work close to the Imperial Palace." Neji took a breath, and Sakura saw this as her turn to speak.

"And you would like to change Hiashi-sama's mind?"

Neji shook his head. It seemed that was not his request, which pleased Sakura, as Hiashi was notoriously stubborn. "I come to request, Your Imperial Majesty, that you accept me as a guard. I am well aware that you have no need for extra guards, but I beseech you…"

Sakura laughed, a bright sound filling the room. "Is that all?"

Neji nodded stiffly, slightly miffed at being cut off.

"I have heard your request Hyuuga Neji. And you Tenten-san, what do you request of me?" Sakura's eyes focused sharply on the other guest.

For a minute Tenten was silent, before bowing deeply from her seated position. "Forgive my impertinence, Your Imperial Majesty, but I wish to serve as your personal bodyguard. Thus far all your guards are men, and it is not appropriate for them to accompany you in certain situations."

Sakura nodded thoughtfully at the requests. Naruto and Sasuke could not accompany her forever, as they each had their own duties and training to see to. So long as they were trustworthy, more guards would only help and not hinder her. Having a female guard could only be beneficial, and Sakura wished she'd thought of it.

"Speak with Sasuke, he is responsible for my personal guards. An examination of the mind is required of all guards, I hope that will not dissuade you?"

"No, Your Imperial Majesty." Both of them shook their heads. The bells in Tenten's hair ringing sharply with the movement. Both rose to their feet steadily.

"Thank you, Your Imperial Majesty." Neji and Tenten left with another bow.

* * *

"Send the next person away Sasuke," Sakura moaned. "I don't want another clansman to come to make a request."

"Oh, so you wouldn't care to dance, Sakura-sama?" Came the mischievous voice of Namikaze Minato.

Sakura sat up straight in her chair, embarrassed that Minato had seen such a display from her. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Kushina-sama?" Sakura tried to distract him.

"Oh she won't mind, besides the Empress must open the dance floor and I thought I'd save you the hassle of deciding between all these dashing young men." Minato finished with a wink. "Unless you don't want to dance with an old man like me."

Sakura agreed and Sasuke informed the visitors that the Empress could not entertain any more guests that evening. However, it would be his pleasure to reschedule their visits for later that week.

The Imperial Court seemed to still as the Empress descended from her dais. Her Imperial Majesty was to grace them with her presence.

It was time to entertain the court.

Minato whisked Sakura out unto the dance floor, and the band took up their instruments and began to play. Minato was a skilled dancer, Sakura thought to herself. He was very polite and kept the proper distance between their bodies.

The song was drawing to a close, so Sakura prepared herself to return to the dais. Only as the next song began someone politely interrupted. It was Kankurou, smiling clumsily at Sakura. Minato gave a slight nod and Sakura found herself in the arms of a man who'd earlier today confessed to her.

"You promised me a dance," Kankurou whispered in her ear, his moving lips disguised by her hair.

Kankurou was also a well-practised dancer, perhaps more so than Minato. Sakura supposed that as an Imperial Prince, Kankurou had received plenty of practice as a child. He held her slightly closer than was strictly necessary or polite and Sakura could feel the heat emanating from his body.

She lifted her head to see his face and for an instant, Sakura wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face. "You asked me to save you a dance, I didn't promise," Sakura retorted. They continued dancing for a while. "It appears your brother may be writing a marriage contract during his stay."

"The Nara?" Kankurou's eyebrows rose. He glanced over towards Temari, who was next to the man in question. "Isn't Ino-chan interested in him?" Ino was currently on the dance floor with Chouji, her other teammate.

A look of disgust crossed Sakura's face. "No Ino and Shika are cousins…" Sakura explained. "Ino's just really possessive about her team."

"I could have sworn…" Kankurou trailed off. "It will be good for the alliance if Temari marries into Konoha."

Sakura found she enjoyed dancing with Kankurou; he led with a skilful grace but didn't seem eager to show off. Talk with Kankurou came easy, and they drifted through an assemblage of topics. Kankurou remained with her for a few more dances until finally, a new partner came in search of Sakura.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I cut in?" Sakura knew the deep voice, but couldn't see its owner over Kankurou's shoulder. Kankurou stepped away from Sakura reluctantly, and at last, Sakura could see who had made the request.

Uchiha Itachi looked unbearably handsome this particular evening; his dark clothes highlighted his pale skin and fit his body perfectly. Itachi smiled slightly when Sakura nodded and Kankurou left the dance floor.

They danced in silence, and quietly Sakura observed the people they passed on the dance floor. Minato had begun to dance with his wife, who looked as if she didn't really want to dance. Temari and Shikamaru were dancing and Sakura was amused to note that both of Temari's brothers watched the exchange very carefully.

Sakura seemed content to let the silence reign as they danced, but at last Itachi thought he should speak. He thought he'd attempt a joke. "Sakura-sama, I'm told it's convention to compliment the lady, but even if it were not you are absolutely stunning."

A telltale flush spread across her cheeks, and Itachi found the fresh tinge of pink on her cheeks pleasing. "You lied to me." Her blunt accusation served as a change of topic. Itachi was pleased that she had caught the lie, she would have been a pathetic excuse for a shinobi if she hadn't realised he was lying especially when it was so obvious.

"Oh?" Itachi would have to speak with Sasuke though, she'd been entirely too trusting and if his mission had been to assassinate her she would be dead. She was Empress now and her safety was paramount, Sasuke and Naruto saw to that. Still members of the Fifteen Clans were supposedly loyal to the Empress and to Konoha and theoretically, Sakura could trust them but even so power drove men to covet things that were not theirs, especially Imperial Thrones.

"You were not my escort this morning. What are you after, Uchiha?" Ah, at last, the question he was expecting.

With his hand on her waist, Itachi guided Sakura away from the centre of the dance floor to an area well shaded by trees but still within range of the dancers. He did this to dissuade spies since Itachi could not shield his lips in her hair because it was too intimate a move. Sakura noted the change in environment, flicking her eyes up to the trees.

Now that the majority of spies could no longer eavesdrop, Itachi spoke. "Perhaps I want to court you." He was curious to see what she would make of this statement.

Itachi was not disappointed a look of disbelief crossed Sakura's face before settling on a serious expression. "I mean it when I say I won't marry." This vehemence was a tad surprising but not unexpected.

"Who said anything of marriage? I want you." While it was true that until now he'd never noticed her, now that his mission was to seduce her Itachi found he liked the idea of her as his lover more and more. She was intelligent and powerful both in physical and political strength. Sasuke spoke highly of her and was utterly devoted to her alongside their third, loudmouthed teammate.

Sakura must've sensed that this was not a lie because the fierceness in her eyes died down. In all honesty, Itachi was not the kind of person who enjoyed lying, he might occasionally withhold information but he strove to be as honest as possible.

Sakura had just opened her mouth to respond and Itachi was waiting in nervous anticipation though no one would suspect given his outward appearance when a light tap on his shoulder distracted him.

Uchiha Shisui, Itachi's slightly older cousin had interrupted him and a moment of dread filled Itachi's heart and his grip on Sakura tightened reflexively. If he could not succeed at seducing her, it appeared that the Clan had decided Shisui would be the one to take his place. Still, Sakura had not refused him yet; there was no need for Shisui to talk with her.

"Your Imperial Majesty," Shisui addressed the lady first. "It would be a great honour to dance with you. And surely," Shisui paused for a moment. "My dear cousin Itachi would not mind relinquishing you to me."

"Shisui," Itachi growled a warning to his older cousin. He was interfering with Itachi's plans and Itachi could not see Shisui as anything but a rival. He was a ladies man, and while Itachi admired his cousin, Shisui would take his place as Sakura's Uchiha lover if Itachi failed in the slightest. And Itachi had no plans to fail.

Sakura seemed to sense the tension between the two men, but she agreed to the dance; it was considered rude to refuse a dance. Itachi did not want to relinquish her to his cousin, but he was given little choice; reluctantly Itachi handed Sakura over to his cousin.

Sakura smiled cautiously at the foreign Uchiha as he guided her around the floor. Itachi had called him Shisui, and to her knowledge, Sakura had never met this man even when she went to pick up Sasuke at the Uchiha Compound on training days.

"Uchiha-san, I don't believe we've met before…" Sakura trailed off delicately, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Please call me Shisui," the tone was slightly flirtatious, but he revealed nothing besides his name.

"Perhaps you'd like to tell me more about yourself?" Sakura was annoyed by his evasiveness.

"Uchiha Shisui, also known as Shisui of the Body Flicker. Jounin. Age twenty-nine." His introduction sounded more like a recitation of his bingo book entry. She'd essentially learned nothing that she couldn't have found on her own.

Sakura smiled uneasily. Shisui was very attractive in the Uchiha style. Sakura had to admit that Uchiha men were very much to her taste, but there was something about Shisui that Sakura disliked.

"I should warn you against Itachi," Shisui commented before spinning Sakura.

"Oh?" Sakura hummed. She already had her suspicions about what Itachi, and now Shisui desired from her.

"You've caught Itachi's eye but you've also caught mine. Who do you think will win?" The heated request was whispered into her ear. The hot breath sending a chill down her spine.

"I'm not some toy to be passed around," Sakura growled, careful to keep her lips concealed. "I do not belong to anyone. And I never will."

Shisui had withdrawn from her slightly, surprised by her vehemence. His face became concealed behind a thoughtful mask. "That will just make the game that much more interesting," Shisui confessed, seemingly not perturbed by Sakura's refusal.

Sakura's face darkened with rage, but she averted her eyes from the Uchiha. Her grip tightened, chakra flowing almost unconsciously to her fists until she was surprised that the bones in his arm did not snap under the pressure. This seemed to amuse Shisui even more.

"Thank you for the dance, Your Imperial Majesty. I look forward to seeing you again." His words were mocking.

Even Itachi with his confusing motives and strange statements was more pleasant than this man who had the impudence to consider her an object to be won. If it would not offend the Uchiha, Sakura would exclude him from all future social events.

Something of Sakura's disgust must have shone through as all too soon Naruto was asking for a dance, whisking her away from the arms of Shisui. "Be careful around the Uchiha," he whispered in her ear. Sakura needed no such warnings. Itachi and Shisui were after something, the only question was what.

From a distance Shisui watched his target with keen eyes, aware of his rival doing the same from across the garden. The Uchiha Clan would not be denied, Shisui thought with a smirk. The Empress of Konohagakure or her heir would belong to the Uchiha, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Shimura Danzo was not a man used to relinquishing power. While few were aware, he had masterminded Emperor Sarutobi's claim to the Imperial Throne and through his puppet-Emperor had controlled Konohagakure. Now all of his plans had come to ruin.

It had all begun when Emperor Sarutobi had abdicated the Throne. It had not been easy to manoeuvre his old teammate into this position. It had been even more difficult manipulating Emperor Sarutobi. Even as a child, he had been full of morals and prone to kindness, even towards his enemies.

Sarutobi Hiruzen did not understand that in order to make Konohagakure strong, he must not be afraid of cruelty. The Empire ruled above all else. As an Empire founded by shinobi Konohagakure would only, could only survive if it was strong. Why use diplomacy and negotiation when assassination and threats would do?

Konohagakure had offered its enemies sympathy under Emperor Sarutobi's reign instead of making them fear their retribution. Sarutobi focused his energy on protecting the new generation and following the outdated Will of Fire. He'd betrayed the traditions of their ancestors and allowed women to inherit. At one point, Danzo had briefly considered and then dismissed assassinating the Emperor, as he felt it better the threat he knew how to manipulate than a strong-willed Senju.

Then, the drought had happened, followed by the softhearted abdication of his puppet-Emperor. Despite losing his greatest tool, Danzo was not cowed. If he played this right he wouldn't need a tool, as he would rule the Empire, as it ought to be ruled and make all others fear the name of Konohagakure.

It had been a subtle game shifting popular opinion when it looked like the Uzumaki might reign as regent. Graciously conceding defeat when Namikaze Minato had won out the battle for Emperor Regent. Then it had been easy, manipulating his son into attacking the two Emperors. If only the fool had succeeded, and not been caught in the action before subsequently fleeing.

Now a woman with barely a claim to the Throne was Empress, and she sought to undermine him. By forcing his acceptance in recognizing Anko as a Shimura she had earned his wrath. He had allowed her to flourish, but now it was becoming obvious that she had outgrown herself.

This Empress, he thought with a sneer, would rule the Konohagakure he had so cleverly shaped. From what he had seen she would not be easily manipulated. He doubted that she would break this so-called 'vow against marriage'—how childish she still was. All of his reports had mentioned her stubbornness, and indeed her own strength in combat. In addition, she had shrewdly allied herself with many of the heirs and built a reputation for herself on an international level.

She might have made a worthy Empress, in time, had she agreed with his opinions. He had allowed her to flourish as she was only just beginning to sprout and perhaps given the right environment he could have shaped her to his needs. Now that she threatened his plans with her mere presence, he would need to eliminate her.

As a delicate blossom, she was decades too soon to challenge the firmly planted root.

However, given his position, he could not be seen acting against her. Still, Danzo was not without his means. He had many tools at his disposal. The easiest way to destroy a blossom was, and always would be, a seemingly gentle wind that would soon become a gale.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the nearly a year delay! Whoops.

Originally posted on AO3 in November 2018.

* * *

Sasuke had been keeping a distant eye on Sakura once she'd been guided to the dance floor. Minato was completely safe, and Kankurou was relatively harmless so he'd allowed his attention to wander. When Itachi appeared Sasuke's focus narrowed with Sharingan-like precision.

Itachi had been behaving oddly. At first, he'd thought Itachi's lingering presence had been yet another encouragement to return to the Clan's fold, despite the very valid reasons Sasuke had for separating himself from the Clan. They had deserted him at a time when Sasuke most needed the support of his Clan.

The Uchiha preached loyalty to the Clan above all else. They were the elite, unmatched by the lesser Clans who feared the power the Uchiha were born to. Let the lesser Clans speak of the Curse of Hatred in whispers. Only the Uchiha mattered, and unity was vital in face of the judgement of outsiders.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke shook his head as rage filled him in an effort to shake the emotions away. The Clan had forsaken him. They believed him a traitor, not only to Konoha, but also to the very Clan that espoused loyalty and unity in the face of outsiders above all else.

Though they'd later returned with the infamous Uchiha solidarity to support Sasuke and wrest him from the Emperor's delusional grasp, the damage had been done. They had shown that even perceived treason, false though it may be, would turn the Clan from him. The Uchiha had later stood by him, but not without prompting. While no one had ever confirmed it, Sasuke had heard whispers that Sakura had stormed the Clan Compound and challenged the Uchiha directly, claiming their belief in their vaunted Sharingan had made them blind to the truth.

The debt he owed to Sakura wasn't something he could simply repay. Abandoned in that dark, dank cell writhing in pain from the Cursed Seal Orochimaru had inflicted, Sasuke had been prepared for death. The Emperor refused to believe him, insisting he must have known his master's plans and torturing him in ways that made Orochimaru's seal feel like nothing.

She had restored him, in every way conceivable. She'd appeared like a Goddess of old and wrought irrevocable change in her path. Facing down the Emperor, calling out a clan of fools claiming to be wise. Sasuke had been baptised with her healing and her wrathful vengeance. Though he'd never voiced it aloud, his life was hers, to do with as she wished.

The Clan might never understand why he'd turned from them. This went beyond the blind Clan loyalty he'd been raised with, which was only a pale shadow compared to the trust and loyalty shared by Team Seven. Which was why Itachi's actions rankled, whether it was to convince him to return or somehow targeting Sakura.

Itachi's goals were uncertain, but it was clear Sakura was involved. Itachi's casual appearance at their weekly lunch had been the first clue. The follow-up visit only this morning was yet another. The remaining clues and pieces of evidence only confused Sasuke more.

Sasuke knew Itachi found his threats to stay away from Sakura amusing—like a kitten baring its claws—especially given that Itachi had made a deliberate effort to show how much he was ignoring them. Furrowing his eyes in frustration, Sasuke reflected on how Itachi had been purposefully cryptic with his parting statements after lunch.

Itachi's interest in Sakura worried him. His brother was not someone to underestimate; he was heralded as the best of the Clan, and one of Konoha's most powerful. He played against and matched Shikamaru's strategic planning on a weekly basis. If it came down to it, Sasuke was unsure if he could protect Sakura from his brother.

Sakura's next dance partner had arrived, but it didn't fill Sasuke with the relief he'd expected. Instead, Shisui was whisking Sakura to the dance floor and while Itachi's face was perfectly blank, Sasuke knew intuitively that Itachi was frustrated and furious at this unexpected occurrence.

Shisui and Itachi were typically thick as thieves, with only a three year age difference between the two. Shisui had adopted much the same role Itachi took with Sasuke: older brother and mentor. Although Itachi was more prone to tormenting his younger brother when boredom took hold.

Itachi's anger at Shisui was something noteworthy, especially given that it had to do with Sakura. Shisui's involvement made it clearer that the Uchiha were making their move, and that Itachi was not just acting on his owns whims. Though what exactly the Uchiha planned with Sakura was yet to be determined, though it did not bode well.

The Uchiha lusted after power, and in Konoha, there was no greater power than the Empress. Power that did not belong to the Uchiha was to be controlled or eliminated, and Sasuke had seen more than one occasion when the Clan had acted to preserve their own power.

Directing Naruto to Sakura with but a meaningful glance was easy, and gave Sasuke the freedom to follow after his brother. Itachi was at his very core unpredictable, so while it was entirely possible that something about Sakura had caught his attention and he now sought to understand her, Sasuke suspected that more than likely someone had directed Itachi's attention to Sakura. Shisui's appearance only served to confirm that Itachi was not acting solely on his own interest, but also the Clan's.

With Naruto at Sakura's side, Sasuke had no cause for concern. Naruto was a very specialized weapon. The Uzumaki had been the Senju's weapon of choice since the founding of Konoha, and Naruto could play the role of the Senju weapon just as well as his mother. With an Uzumaki Prince at her side, it would send a very clear message to all Sakura's unwanted suitors: Sakura was not an easy target.

Naruto also served a second, vital purpose. Naruto was attention-grabbing; His loud, booming voice and beacon bright hair only served to draw all eyes to him. Naruto would keep Sakura occupied and her pursuers distracted, allowing Sasuke to do what he did best. Operate unseen from the shadows.

Itachi turned to walk away from the crowded dance floor, and Sasuke followed him. From the path he took, Sasuke knew Itachi was headed in the direction of their Clan pavilion.

Itachi paused in a remarkably empty part of the Imperial Gardens and turned to face him with a gently quirked brow. The terrace of gardenias sheltered them eavesdropping. "Is there anything I can help you with, otouto?"

It was so like his brother to know he was being followed, but deciding to stop in a secluded place for a private conversation. Rolling his eyes at his brother's willingness to engage in dramatics, Sasuke responded firmly. "Nii-san, I think it's time you and I had a talk."

Silence lingered as Sasuke stood with an accusatory air, waiting for his brother to say something. Itachi struggled to refrain from commenting on Sasuke's dramatic pause. His little brother seemed to think that staring intently would reveal some inner truth about the situation.

Finally, Itachi gently quirked his brow, to show he was waiting on Sasuke to speak.

Begrudgingly Sasuke spoke, "I've warned you to stay away from Sakura and yet you continue to persist." Something possessive came into Sasuke's gaze. "You trespass, the Clan trespasses on what is mine. I know what they're after with Sakura."

Sakura represented power, and power outside of Uchiha hands needed to be controlled. The Uchiha had never lost their original goal, although the goalposts had changed. The Clan, through Itachi or Shisui, hoped to establish the next Imperial dynasty.

Seeing Itachi open his mouth to speak, Sasuke raised his hand. "I'm not interested in your excuses. But as your brother, I'll give you this warning. Sakura is my family. She's mine and I will protect her, even from you. Sakura is not a toy, Itachi. I will not allow the Curse of Hatred to touch her. If you use her—and I know the Uchiha will—you'll break her."

Itachi could have laughed at the idea of Sakura as breakable. Through his short surveillance, he'd come to acknowledge Sakura's power in her own right. Empress was but another title she wielded and only served to make her more appealing. This was but another desperate act from Sasuke to ward off Itachi.

"I am an Uchiha, with all that it entails, whether or not I side with the Clan. If you break her Itachi," Sasuke swallowed with his eyes hard, "I will break you."

Itachi refused to bend to Sasuke's will. The possessive streak of the Uchiha was something of legend, and never more so when challenged by another Uchiha. Haruno Sakura was a prize worth winning.

For a minute the two brothers were engaged in a silent staredown. Sasuke refused to back down, and Itachi was clearly assessing Sasuke's determination. Sasuke was contemplating revealing his Sharingan to Itachi as a signal of the utter gravity of the situation when they were interrupted.

"Ah, Sasuke so this is where you've wandered off to." The bored tone of Hatake Kakashi's voice belied the keen shine in his eyes as he took in the circumstances he'd stumbled upon. Hailed as a genius, much like Itachi or Shikamaru, Kakashi was clearly reading the undertones of their argument. "Have I interrupted?" The clueless sounding question was anything but.

Sasuke lowered his head and let his Sharingan die, before greeting his old teacher. "Good evening, sensei." Itachi, on the other hand, elected to give a stiff nod of acknowledgement to the Head of the Hatake Clan. Both Uchiha ignored the question.

The Head of the Hatake Clan was a source of great tension within the factions of the Uchiha Clan, given the Sharingan that lay hidden under the eyepatch of his left eye. The idea that the Sharingan belonged to an outsider was the worst scandal possible, but Kakashi was protected by his status and in part that the Sharingan had been willingly donated.

The donor in question, Uchiha Obito, had stumbled into the clearing not long after Kakashi. "Oh, you've found him. Perfect!"

As Obito came to stand next to Kakashi, he took in the sense of the clearing.  
By mutual agreement, both feigned a lack of awareness about the tension in the air. "Itachi, your father is looking for you. He wanted to see you right away."

Itachi nodded in acknowledgment, and with a controlled, "otouto," left towards the Uchiha pavilion.

Sasuke inspected the new interlopers with a weary gaze. Where the two went, trouble often followed. Like Sasuke, the two of them had unique relationships with the Uchiha Clan.

Kakashi had been Team Seven's instructor after the Shinobi Academy. So Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all had a great fondness for him. However, Kakashi was fond of saying one thing and meaning another. He came off as incredibly blase, and supremely lazy.

Uchiha Obito was… something of an outcast among the Clan for his traitorous actions. That Obito was playing messenger for Fugaku was something worth remarking upon. Still, Obito despite his eccentricities was among the most powerful of the Uchiha, which was why the Clan tolerated him.

"That was quite the friendly conversation," Kakashi remarked, idly tossing a kunai hand to hand.

"He needs to stay away from Sakura," Sasuke muttered bristling at the disrespect Itachi had shown him.

"You know challenging Itachi will only encourage him further," Obito scolded. Itachi was stubborn, possessive, and enjoyed nothing more than a test of his own skills. Courting Sakura would definitely be a challenge he couldn't resist. Even more so if Sasuke continued to intervene.

"It's not like we don't all know why the Uchiha are mobilizing…" Sasuke growled. Everyone wanted a taste of Imperial Power, and the Uchiha craved power like no else. And the Uchiha had a history of going insane with power if the story of Uchiha Madara and other tales of caution were to be believed.

"You can't protect Sakura from everything," Kakashi admonished, "You have to let the Uchiha court Sakura. They'll claim favoritism otherwise. And if Sakura really means she won't marry, it won't matter in the end."

"And are you sure they won't turn to other options if courting fails?"

All three men stood silent, reflecting on the Uchiha Clan. The possibility of the Uchiha Clan straying into treason, assassination, or coercion was entirely too close to reality to speak of.

* * *

Kizashi presented the guards at the Golden Wall with his pass and waited for them to inspect it. After nodding him through, Kizashi allowed a sigh of relief as they let him pass. After being away for eight years Genya Kizashi had finally returned to the capital.

Kizashi was noticeably different from most of the population. His skin tone was darker than most of the people of Konohagakure. His dull pink coloured hair drew attention to him as the uncommon hair colour was rather eye-catching. Around his neck he wore the silver emblem of the Haruno Clan, to represent the Clan he had married into.

Seeking out the Haruno Compound, Kizashi noticed it was unguarded and unoccupied. It was easy for him to enter unnoticed. Dustsheets covered the furniture, and cobwebs and dust were everywhere. Shaking his head at his daughter's inability to care for the Haruno property, he settled in to wait.

He was not disappointed for within the hour his daughter was stepping into the dusty halls of the Haruno Compound. He noticed immediately that she was not alone. Her companions were a member of the Uchiha Clan—Sasuke if he had to guess— and the Empress Regent, Uzumaki Kushina.

His daughter was resplendent as befitting her station. The high-collared hanfu[1] gave her the appearance of refinement. The white fabric was lined with the bold crimson of Konohagakure heavily patterned with rippling flames. Emblazoned in the centre of the reversed triangle was the Will of Fire, reminding everyone that she was now its physical embodiment. A black obi was tied to accentuate her waist and had visible strips of red silk flowing freely down her back. The ends of the red silk waved loosely in the air as she walked, imitating the beautiful movements of a flying swallowtail.

"What would you like?" Sakura addressed him bluntly.

"What happened to the adorable child that used to call me Chichi-ue[2]?"

"You have done nothing to deserve such a respectful title from me, especially not after you killed my mother." Sakura's eyes were hard as she stared at the man who had refused medical treatment for her mother.

Kizashi's anger boiled over. His own daughter was disrespecting him and accusing him of murdering his wife. "You dare to disrespect me?!" He moved to slap her across the face, but before the momentum allowed him to strike Sakura, his hand was in the firm grip of the Uchiha.

"You will not attack Her Imperial Majesty. You may be her father but that gives you no right to disrespect her. If you even attempt to touch her without her permission I will slay you on the spot." The red of the Sharingan meant the threat was deadly serious. Kizashi would not have the opportunity to strike her again Sasuke would ensure that.

With a shrug, Kizashi pulled his hand loose from the younger man's grip. Sasuke blinked lazily allowing his Sharingan to go dormant. This civilian man was no threat to him, and could not hope to overpower him. Sasuke retreated to lean against the wall, lending Sakura support with his presence.

"Please get to the point, Kizashi," Kushina finally spoke. "It is late and we have come as you requested. Ignoring the fact that the Haruno Compound does not belong to you, and you have no right to demand an audience with the Empress." A closed fan rested a hair's breadth away from the redhead's lips. The steel edge of the fan was emblazoned with the Uzumaki symbol.

Repressing the urge to gulp, as Kizashi was familiar with the fan in question, he responded. "I want the title of Prince Dowager. It is only my right as the father of the Empress."

"Your request is acknowledged and denied." Kushina retorted before Sakura could say anything. The fan resting in her hand whipped open to reveal its white cherry blossom centre, where a delicately embroidered kitsune proudly displayed the pinnacle of its power in nine flowing tails. The kitsune curled protectively around an enthroned Will of Fire. Behind the thick fabric hid a wicked smile, it was a tantalizing threat hidden underneath of the deception of sweet silk.

Kizashi turned his gaze unto his daughter. "You will deny me the title that is mine?"

"If haha-ue[3] had survived, maybe you would have been Prince Consort," Sakura admitted softly. "But I cannot give you any title except kin-slayer, for whether it was by your hand or by your inaction, my mother who should have been Empress is dead."

Her father's audaciousness was unbearable, demanding the title of Prince Dowager while he sat in the Haruno Clan Compound like it belonged to him. Outright ignoring that he was responsible for her mother's death, and behaving as if he had not tried to steal the Haruno title from his own daughter.

"You have cast me as the villain and refuse to see anything else." Kizashi sputtered. "You blame me for your mother's death as if I smothered her with my own hands. I was trying to give you the childhood you deserved by acting as Regent for the Haruno Clan."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. How quickly he had forgotten that the Fifteen Clans were the descendants of shinobi. Blood and death were her intimate acquaintances. Upon graduating from the Shinobi Academy Sakura had been acknowledged as an adult member of her Clan. "I had no childhood, for I am a descendant of the warrior Clans of the Senju and the Haruno. I am the uji no kami[4] of the Haruno Clan and have been since my mother's death. There was never a cause for a Regent."

Kizashi opened his mouth to speak once more but Kushina strode forward. "Do not lie, Kizashi." Kushina pressed closer to the civilian, her fan lightly grazing his throat and revealing its sharpened steel edge. "I was present when the Fifteen Clans decided you had overstepped your bounds by demanding to lead the Haruno Clan. Did we not ask you to leave the capital and not return? Did we not say that you would have nothing to do with the Haruno Clan unless your daughter gives you leave?"

Hidden underneath the spoken threats were the ones Kushina herself had made, without Sakura's knowledge or permission. She had warned him of the repercussions of showing his face in her letter. Clearly, he had forgotten the threat she'd stated on the day he'd been banished. The kitsune tessen[5] had featured prominently in that threat as it had sworn to become intimate with a certain part of Kizashi's anatomy.

As the tension in the room grew Sasuke coughed lightly causing to Kushina withdraw her tessen in one agile moment. "Genya-san, you will not receive that which you desire. I suggest you leave the capital, and perhaps Konohagakure itself before Her Imperial Majesty gives me leave to act as I see fit." He casually cut his fingernails with a kunai, looking extremely bored with the proceedings.

Sensing he was defeated, Kizashi began to collect his belongings. "Deny me all you want, but one day you will regret this moment."

"It is treason to threaten Her Imperial Majesty, Kizashi," Kushina commented. "I'm certain I misheard you. This time." Her fan closed with an audible snap, heralding the end of this conversation.

Head down Kizashi skulked from the room. With Sasuke and Kushina around, he could not hope to reason with his daughter. She was clearly just a puppet to their will, perhaps once she was alone he might be able to change her mind.

"It's a shame Kizashi has never acknowledged the truth in the old saying 'there is no place for a civilian in a court of Shinobi.'" Kushina remarked, angry that Kizashi had dared to come to the capital and seek an audience with Sakura after Kushina had expressly warned him to stay away.

Sakura nodded absently, staring out the window where below her father struggled to manage his belongings. Sakura's relationship with her father was even more complicated than her relationship with Minato.

"Was he always so greedy and bitter?" Sasuke inquired. "I don't recall that from my childhood memories."

Sakura shook her head softly. "I think he did genuinely love us at one point. But love fades and he came to blame Mother for tricking him into marriage, trapping him." Sakura's eyes were clear but her face was grim. She had come to terms with the kind of man her father was at the age of twelve. There would be no tears over her father as she had already lost him on the day he had dared to strike her.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had considered the possibility of an assassination attempt shortly after the coronation but ultimately dismissed it. Before the coronation, it had been likely, but afterwards, with the whole weight of the Imperial Throne behind her, they'd thought none would risk it. The only other time they'd anticipated an assassination attempt was when she finally announced a pregnancy.

Several days after the coronation, Sasuke came to the frightful conclusion that he and Naruto had been wrong. Guard duty was a boring but serious task; most often nothing happened which was good but dreadfully dull. As such you were stuck between the two, in an ever-churning conundrum wishing for action but hoping none would occur.

It started off like any evening, with Sasuke bored stiff in the hallway outside the Imperial suites. Then came the quiet sounds of Sakura's movement, which was not unusual so Sasuke refrained from entering. Then came the unmistakable smash of a vase.

Bursting through the door, regardless of propriety Sasuke stumbled over a dead body. Sakura stood above him, dressed only in a mint green yukata[6] already falling off her form and stained with blood. "Are you okay?"

A quick nod of her head answered the question. Ordinarily, Sasuke would rush to treat his teammate, but since Sakura appeared fine, examining her attacker took precedence. Cause of death appeared to be from the shards of vase embedded deeply into the back of his skull.

Flipping the body over to examine his face found Sakura crouching down beside him to study the would-be assassin. As he twisted his face into the light, Sakura let out a gasp.

"He's a Yamanaka," Sakura whispered. The pale blue eyes and the long hair pulled back into a ponytail had been clues, but the Yamanaka Clan symbol adorning his bare arm was unmistakable. At Sakura's words, Sasuke tensed. It would have gone unnoticed, had it not been for Sakura's hand placed carefully on his back to support her.

In a society where Clan membership was proudly displayed and served as an identifier to members of the elite, it was vital to guard the right to wear your Clan symbol. Punishment for wearing another Clan's symbol was not to be taken lightly. Only adult members of the Clan could wear clan symbols and to lay claim to a Clan symbol that did not belong to you was punishable by death.

They had not been expecting an assassination attempt from the Yamanaka. The Uchiha or the Hyuuga perhaps, but not the Yamanaka especially given the close friendship Ino and Sakura enjoyed. Was this betrayal, or merely an attack perpetrated by someone acting outside the Clan? This was disquieting, as only weeks ago Ino had broken into Sakura's rooms and attacked her, albeit playfully.

"Do you think…?" Sakura trailed off, she would not outright accuse her friend.

For a minute the urge to lie was irrepressible. Already Sakura faced so much hostility from all quarters that he could not bear to add her best friend to that list, even if it were only as a precaution. "I don't know," he responded instead. "I'll let Naruto know that she is no longer on the approved list."

"He poisoned me," Sakura stated. "It kicked in later when we were fighting. Were it not for Sozo Saisei: Creation Rebirth, he might have succeeded."

They hadn't anticipated poison, given that Sakura's skill with antidote creation and poison removal was known on an international level after she had saved the Prince Sabaku from a poisoning attempt.

"Poison?" Sasuke questioned, alarmed that Sakura had hidden this from him. If poison was still in play, Sakura could be dying before his eyes while he examined the dead Yamanaka.

"Already dealt with," Sakura confirmed.

If he had been anyone else, he might have sighed with relief. Sasuke could only think that they'd been too careless with Sakura's safety. Everything they'd presumed had been false, and it had created openings for Sakura's enemies.

Sasuke took in the wreckage of the Imperial Chambers with muted anger. The fight had clearly lasted for a while before his entrance. Sakura stood numb, gazing down at the body of the man she'd killed. This was not her first kill, but this felt significant in some way. Almost as if she had tarnished herself with his death.

Unexpectedly gentle hands came to rest on her shoulders, and it was only pure familiarity that kept Sakura from lashing out at the intrusion. The hands guided her into one of the guest bedroom of the Imperial Suites. Sasuke waited for her to settle before moving to sit stiffly against the headboard.

The soft chink of his katana half drawn out of his sheath was relaxing. The alert stance of his body soothed Sakura and soon, despite the earlier events Sakura began to drift off. Even as her eyes began to close, Sasuke spoke to her reassuring her of his presence.

"Tomorrow morning, I will inquire which of the Yamanaka are missing."

Sakura's nod was absent-minded. Sasuke turned to look at her, his eyes taking in her dishevelled state. There would be ramifications for this. For none could dare to attack his Empress and live.

* * *

Almost a week after the coronation of their new Empress, all the Clans were still in the full swing of celebration, the Yamanaka Clan among them. The Yamanaka Clan was not expecting the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke at their Compound first thing in the morning. They did not expect him to bear the Imperial Seal and demand to speak with the Head Family, nor did they expect him to restrict any of the Yamanaka from leaving the Compound.

Yamanaka Nara Shizuka was a shrewd woman and had quickly caught on to the purpose of Sasuke's presence at the Yamanaka Clan Compound. This time he served as the Imperial hammer; come to bring the full weight of his Empress's desires against the Yamanaka for some perceived slight.

Inoichi was calm despite an envoy of the new Empress locking down his compound. He wore his long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, a tradition of the Yamanaka Clan. At his side Ino's mother sat anxiously, her brown hair pulled back in a messy bun. As Inoichi served Sasuke the customary tea for visitors, he took in Her Imperial Majesty's representative.

A brief skim of Sasuke's mind indicated that it would not be pleasant news, but even without that information, Uchiha Sasuke was unsmiling and deadly serious. This was not a social visit, but the new Empress bringing her weight to bear on the Yamanaka Clan.

"Sasuke what is the meaning of this?" Ino demanded as she took a seat in the Yamanaka sitting room. Her father and mother were already present, and as the presumed heir she was also permitted entry.

Now that the main family was present Sasuke could begin. "Early this morning there was an assassination attempt on Her Imperial Majesty."

The two women gasped, while the Head of the Yamanaka Clan froze. As an interrogation expert, he could see where this was going.

"Is she all right?" Ino asked fearfully. At Sasuke's nod, she continued. "Who would dare?!"

"He bore the crest of the Yamanaka on his left arm." Sasuke's face was impassive as if he were not accusing the Yamanaka Clan of attempted regicide and treason. The crimson eyes of the Sharingan glowed eerily as Sasuke took in every minute detail of their expressions.

Ino paled. Now she finally knew where Sasuke was going with this. "I can say nothing for the Clan," Ino pleaded, "But I had no knowledge of this." She threw herself at his feet. "I will submit to any tests Sakura-tennou deems necessary!"

"Ino!" Her mother gasped, appalled at how easily her daughter would turn on her Clan. Inoichi cut her off mid-scold with a sharp look.

"If this attack was done by a Yamanaka, it was not done with the support of the Clan. We do not condone this attack on Her Imperial Majesty and any others shall be met the full weight of both Clan and Imperial Justice. The Yamanaka will cooperate fully with any investigation," Inoichi announced.

"Then we shall begin by going through your Clan Register, and marking which of the Yamanaka are absent from the Compound," Sasuke rose from his seat.

The shock and horror of all three had been easily discernible and impossible to fake, even to those without a Sharingan. Ino denouncing her Clan and begging at his feet indicated that she would never betray her best friend in such a manner. He felt guilty for even thinking that she might. Still, caution was required. The life of the Empress might be at stake.

Despite their efforts to keep the assassination attempt quiet, by the end of the day, everyone at the Imperial Court of Konohagakure knew what had occurred the night prior. Gossip was the lifeblood of the Empire, and always would be. Everyone watched with bated breath to see what would become of the Yamanaka Clan. Underneath the gossip, the Clans began plotting ways to gain their Empress's attention after such a devastating betrayal.

That evening Sasuke returned with what would be the first report on the assassination attempt. Only Yamanaka Fu was missing and unaccounted for.

* * *

[1]Hanfu: An article of clothing, based off dress styles of the Han period in Ancient China.

[2]Chichi-ue: (父上) A formal term for father. Kanji can be read as above and father.

[3]Haha-ue: (母上) A formal term for mother. Kanji can be read as above and mother.

[4]Uji-no-kami(氏宗): A title for the Head of a Clan. The Kanji mean Family name or Clan and Religion, Essence or Origin.

[5]Tessen: A Japanese war fan. Designed to look harmless but made from sharpened metal and silk.

[6]Yukata: A traditional article of Japanese clothing. A yukata is a casual summer kimono.


	10. Chapter 10

Originally posted on AO3 on January 2 2019.

* * *

All efforts to track down the origin of the assassination attempt seemed determined to fail. All that could conclusively be determined was that Yamanaka Fu was involved and that he was acting under orders. Sasuke suspected that the Yamanaka Clan was being used as a diversion, to distract from the real perpetrator. Still, the Yamanaka Clan could not be ruled out completely.

The efforts to track the poison were more fruitful. It had been a combination of two poisons. One was a chakra suppressor commonly given to prisoners of Konohagakure. The other was a slow-acting muscle paralyzer that could, in large doses, kill. It was commonly found in Konohagakure's Shinobi Hospital as it had several medical uses.

Understandably security at both locations was now going to be carefully examined and critiqued. Fu had direct access to both poisons through his position with the ANBU, and while that did not eliminate the possibility that a foreigner had orchestrated the attempt, it increased the likelihood that the culprit was a high ranking official of Konohagakure who was familiar with or had access to both areas.

Fu's ANBU partner Torune of the Aburame Clan had little advice to offer them on the Yamanaka's behavior. "I cannot say what motivations Yamanaka-san may have had. He was absent for training most of this week with Clan duties." Whether Fu had actually been busy with Clan duties or if it was a lie of convenience had yet to be determined.

Tensions were high, with the Yamanaka Clan temporarily unable to be trusted, it meant that Neji and Tenten couldn't be vetted. As a result, Naruto and Sasuke were working overtime as her guards. There was no privacy as Sasuke and Naruto had commandeered her guest quarters and were by her side at all hours.

After the assassination attempt, court politics were in a state of upheaval. In concession to the demands of the public and the Fifteen Clans, Sakura planned three more public events for the Season. While it was a security risk it seemed like the only thing to calm her subjects who demanded to see her.

Countless invitations for a myriad of events had crossed her desk in the week after the assassination attempt. Too many events to even respond to, let alone confirm attendance. Everyone was eager to bask in the presence of their Empress.

Some seemed eager to uproot the position of the Yamanaka in Sakura's favour now that they were under investigation. It had been suggested that alternate plans needed to be made for the Recruitment, and every Clan was practically begging for the opportunity.

Others seemed to think that by fawning over the Empress they could assure her of their intentions. Ignoring that many of the Clans had openly spoken out against her only months before her coronation.

The only person Sakura never seemed to see was Uchiha Itachi. Normally she would not even notice his absence, especially with the endless visits, but since he had stated an interest in her it was hard for Sakura to not take note of him. Even Shisui had visited for a less than pleasant tea.

"I am pleased to see you're in good health after the obscene attempt on your life, Sakura-sama. The faithless Yamanaka who dared to touch my Empress. So ill-bred and lacking refinement clearly signs of their traitorous tendencies." Shisui simpered as he prepared the tea he'd brought as a gift.

Sakura hid a wince, as he seemed ignorant of the fact that he'd referred to her as his. Further, he'd told her what she'd already known but hoped was not true. The Yamanaka were nearly synonymous with traitor.

Shisui began to regale her with the history of his gift. "I've brought you my mother's famed lemon-ginger tea, known among the Uchiha for its great healing properties. As she has no daughter there was a war between my female cousins on who would inherit the recipe."

Sakura struggled to smile, already dreading the beverage. From a corner, Naruto smothered his giggles. He was well aware of Sakura's hatred of lemon tea and any of its varieties.

In a low whisper, Shisui boasted, "She has assured me that it will go to my wife." After taking a deep gulp of the tea he so clearly favoured, Shisui leaned back and sighed. "Ah the squabbles of women, so simpleminded."

In order to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the unsubtle hint Sakura took a large gulp of the steaming hot beverage before coughing at the taste. Shisui leapt to her side, nearly slapping her on the back as he thought she was choking. Naruto near collapsed with the effort of remaining silent. Stupid lemon tea. Stupid Shisui. Stupid Naruto.

Once Shisui assured himself of her comfort he returned to his seat. Then he opened his mouth to inquire how she liked the tea.

As expected of an Empress thanking her courtiers for a gift Sakura politely complimented the tea. "Your mother's tea is delicious. I see why your cousins would wage war over it." More like to get out of inheriting the disgusting recipe, Sakura scoffed internally.

Shisui made more small talk about his accomplishments as a jounin. Then he began to regale her on all the ailments his tea was known to cure. As a med-nin, she doubted him on nearly a quarter of his claims. She'd known the Uchiha believed themselves superior but Shisui was in a category all his own. Looking at Shisui Sakura was secretly relieved that Sasuke hadn't turned out like his cousin, if only due to close proximity with Naruto.

When Shisui began to beg her leave Sakura could have wept for joy. The meeting had accomplished nothing but it would have been rude to refuse him. After Shisui's departure, Naruto laughed himself silly at the whole event. Everything from Sakura's face as she took a gulp of the tea to Shisui's assumed expertise on the tea. "If Shisui hopes to court you successfully," Naruto managed to get out between giggles, "he had better not bring you lemon tea again.

* * *

On her desk was a letter emblazoned with the seal of the Imperial Terumi Clan of Kirigakure. Giving in to the growing headache Sakura pinched the top of her nose between her thumb and index finger. Kiri always complicated things.

Still, the letter from Kiri was preferable to the earlier letter Sakura had received, requesting the reassignment of the Recruitment, Konoha's event of the season, from the Yamanaka Clan in light of their treasonous activities. Pushing the hosting of the Recruitment and the Yamanaka controversy, Sakura focused on her fellow Empress' message.

Konohagakure had been the first Empire formed by the union of Shinobi Clans, but it was one among many. The creation of the Five Great Empires Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure had signalled the end of the Warring States Period and the beginning of the Imperial Period.

Kiri like Konoha had started out as an alliance among Clans but to compete with the other Empires they soon conquered other Clans and annexed them. This expansion had destabilized Kiri, as civil war and rebellion was rife in its history. The latest rebellion against the dictatorial Fourth Emperor Rou had launched a brutal civil war culminating in a new Imperial Dynasty, the Terumi Clan.

Several months before Sakura's own coronation the coronation of the First Empress Terumi had marked the first ruling Empress of the Five Great Empires. Empress Terumi Mei had been unable to attend Sakura's coronation as rebellion still lurked in Kiri, but given the letters, Sakura had received over the past months she clearly hoped to initiate a conversation with her fellow Empress regnant.

Thinking of Kiri led to thinking of Moegi. A few months ago at Mei-sama's invitation, Sakura had sent Moegi as a representative to join Kiri's Imperial court. Moegi had been a perfect choice, fiercely loyal to Sakura and trained in diplomacy. Bitterly Sakura added the reason the Fifteen Clans had agreed upon Moegi, who as a regular Shinobi and not a member of the Fifteen Clans, was not so politically important that they need start a war over her if she were to end up missing.

This latest letter didn't include one from Moegi, but that was no cause for concern. There was a great distance between Kiri and Konoha, and the letters that did arrive from Moegi were sparse as there was always the risk that Kiri was spying on the contents.

Mei-sama's letter contained a proposed trade contract. The trade contract was really more to Kiri's benefit but that was to be expected. Kiri was fresh out of a civil war and in dire need of goods. Since the beginning of the war Kiri had taken on an isolationist stance and many of their old trade agreements and routes had collapsed, leaving them in a worse position than before the war.

Konoha was able to help, as the wealthiest of the Five Great Empires, they had more than enough to spare to help Kiri rebuild. Mei-sama knew she had little to offer, but played to Kiri's strengths. As an island nation, Kiri had more transportation vessels than any other Empire, and Mei-sama had offered great discounts on the use of those vessels. In addition, Kiri seafood would soon be readily available in Konoha as well as exotic fruits and goods only available on the island nation.

Seeing Moegi's preliminary approval of the contact only made Sakura wish Moegi was back home in Konoha. Still, Moegi would be gone for another three months enjoying the pleasures that the foreign court had to offer a diplomat.

* * *

With a sigh, Moegi felt herself relax as the gates of the Capital came into eyesight. She'd been travelling at top speed for the better part of three days in an effort to get home. Naruto had written her about the assassination attempt, urging her to return as soon as she could. So despite being only two months into a diplomatic mission that was supposed to be five months long, Moegi had made her excuses and left.

That heart-stopping moment when she found out about the assassination attempt had prompted Moegi to return home swiftly. Moegi had been sponsored by the Haruno Clan to attend the Shinobi Academy nearly a decade ago and as such was in service of the Haruno Clan. To find out her sponsor had nearly been killed while she was away filled Moegi with a feeling of helplessness.

There was nothing she could do from Kiri to help Sakura. At least if she was home she could help protect her.

Heading directly for the Haruno Suites, Moegi dropped off her belongings in the rooms set aside for her use. As a dwindling Clan the Haruno Suites had space to spare and while normally Moegi would be hosted in another part of the Imperial Palace, Sakura had gifted her rooms within the Haruno Suite upon her graduation.

Eager to see Sakura after her long journey, Moegi skipped changing clothes and washing off the dust from the road. When Moegi had left in late February Sakura was still the Empress-to-be. Missing Sakura's coronation had been one of Moegi's greatest regrets in accepting the diplomatic mission, but Sakura had asked her to take the mission. Only the knowledge of how important it was personally to Sakura had made her agree.

The path to the Imperial Suites was familiar, and as Moegi headed to see the Empress she allowed her thoughts to wander. All the letters she'd received from Sakura had been almost too superficial, with nothing of substance. Moegi wasn't sure if it was from lack of privacy—though the letters had been sealed—or if Sakura didn't want to worry her. Soon she'd be able to see Sakura face to face and know for sure which it had been.

Naruto was standing outside the Empress' Suites when Moegi arrived and smiled carefully at her as she approached. From her close relationships with Konohamaru and Sakura, Moegi had always viewed Naruto as her older brother so greeting him with a hug was standard. "Thank you for writing to me. How is she?" Moegi asked as she pulled away. "Does she know I've returned?"

Naruto's smile was genuinely fond. He was clearly happy to see the younger orange-haired girl. She'd grown her hair out since he last saw her, though she still wore it in pigtails letting it weigh down the puffiness of it. It suited her.

"Sakura insisted we not tell you. Some ridiculousness about needing the support of Mei-sama, but I wrote anyway. Who cares if the Empress of Kiri likes her, she was almost killed," Naruto confided the last in a whispered statement.

Moegi agreed. Her duty was to Sakura and while their relations with Kiri were important she was of better use back home as someone who could be trusted to have Sakura's back.

"She's as well as can be expected, but the Clans and civilians won't stop pestering her. Sasuke and I agree that the last thing she should be doing is hosting more public events and making a bigger target of herself but they won't let her alone." Naruto was clearly frustrated and Moegi would hate to see how Sasuke was affected. He was even more protective of her than Naruto.

As Moegi entered Sakura's section of the Imperial Suites she found Sakura bent over a desk in her chambers, furiously scribbling away on some document or other. Until Sakura had been announced as the future Empress, Moegi had not realized how much paperwork and tedium there was to the position. Even before she'd left Sakura spent at least an hour each day with her papers and reports.

It was still strange to think that the girl she'd grown up with was now the Empress. Still, now that Sakura was the Empress, there was no one Moegi felt who suited the title better. She knocked lightly on the doorframe so she didn't startle Sakura. Pink hair whipped about as Sakura turned to face the doorway.

"Moegi?" Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse as she took in her unexpected visitor.

"Sakura-tennou," Moegi knelt at Sakura's feet, her forehead pressed to Sakura's lap.

"What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, even as she lifted Moegi's face towards hers. "Did something happen in Kiri?" Sakura's mind whirled with all sorts of awful things that could have happened for Moegi to return home early.

"Naruto wrote me to return home. He mentioned the assassination attempt."

Only because she was so close to Sakura could Moegi feel the tightening of her body in anger. "I told him not to!" Sakura hissed. "Your role as a diplomat to Kiri was far more important. We need the support of Mei-sama."

"Sakura, I disagree," Moegi was blunt even in the face of Sakura's anger. "I serve the Haruno Clan, I serve you." Sakura was silenced in the face of her earnestness. "How would I dare to show my face to the Fifteen Clans if I allowed you, my sponsor, to die while I was away and unable to protect you? How could I face your mother when my time has come?"

Haruno Mebuki had been the one to sponsor Moegi and she had treated her as another daughter. In the face of Mebuki's death, it had been Moegi who had comforted Sakura, who had suffered just as she had for the loss of a mother. There were some things that bound better than blood.

"My alliance with Kiri and the support of Mei-sama is still vital to the Empire, to me," Sakura answered, though her heart was not in it.

"It is important, yes," Moegi acquiesced. "There are others you could send in my place to develop your friendship with Kiri. There are but a handful of us that you can trust with your protection, even when you are weak or your guard is down. Whether you're simply Sakura or the Empress of Konohagakure, my place is here by your side. Do not send me away."

With a sigh, Sakura reluctantly conceded Moegi's point. Pulling Moegi up to her feet, Sakura held her tightly. She'd missed Moegi and it would certainly be easier with her here. Besides she was already in Konoha, no point sending her back to Kiri.

* * *

With the extenuating circumstances of the assassination attempt, Tsume had given Sakura leeway in the deadline for the marriage contract like someone secure in the knowledge that their offer would be accepted. Still, it came as a small surprise when a messenger arrived that evening to inform her that Sakura would be visiting the Inuzuka Compound the following morning. Cursing the lack of foresight Tsume had immediately ordered her clan members to begin cleaning up the Compound.

Ignoring the grumbles, Tsume took stock of the Compound. The Compound was still in a state of disorganization from the journey to the Capital, but she had no doubt that it would be ready before Sakura's visit. If the Empress were to pay a visit tomorrow, it was best to have everything in its place.

Now, where was Kiba? In the days following the proposed marriage contract, she'd hardly seen her son. Still, they had just arrived back in the Capital and he was likely off gallivanting with his friends. She sent Kuromaru after her wayward son, letting him know he'd need to present tomorrow morning. No exceptions.

Tsume hoped Sakura would accept the marriage contract. Tsume was intimately familiar with the difficulties of being a woman in power, and she had tailored the contract to appeal to Sakura perfectly. The Inuzuka were not a small Clan, but they were not a significantly powerful Clan. That would change if Kiba were to become the Prince Consort.

The following morning dawned bright and early, and without Kiba. In the most formal sitting room in the Inuzuka Compound, though it was not formal by Imperial standards, Tsume found herself pacing. Hana watched bemusedly from the chair she'd claimed. Since it was Inuzuka business involving the Main Family Tsume had allowed her heir to remain.

"By the First, Tsume swore, "where is Kiba?" as she made her umpteenth walk about the sitting room.

From across the room, Hana had the grace to roll her eyes. "Mother, Kiba would never dare to disgrace the Inuzuka in front of the Empress. Relax."

"If he arrives after Her Imperial Majesty why I'll skin him in front of her and present her with a new rug for the slight," Tsume continued as if her daughter hadn't spoken.

At that moment a runner interrupted to inform Tsume that the Empress had arrived, and to Tsume's great delight, with her son in tow. "There's hope yet for Kiba," Tsume sighed in relief. For her son to arrive arm in arm with the Empress was far better than she could have hoped.

Hana seemed to think differently. "Mother if you think Kiba is going to go along with this idea simply because you're the Alpha…" her whispered comment drew to a halt as a clansman announced the Empress.

Sakura entered the room and the conversation drew to a halt as Tsume and Hana moved to bow. The Empress was glorious in a gold-threaded kimono trimmed with white and red. The sleeves of her attire flowed and draped fetchingly just inches from the floor. Commencing at her waist and used to highlight the length of her body was a white panel etched with an unfurling lotus. Embroidered sun patterns in scarlet silk decorated the whole of the outfit.

Beside her Kiba was dressed in formal clothing, so unlike his traditional wear. The white shirt he'd chosen blended well with the Empress' dress but the navy blue of his pants was an obnoxious counterpoint to her gold and scarlet.

As always, behind Sakura lingered one of her guards. This time it was Naruto accompanying her. While on guard, Naruto was content to fade into the background. Business conducted on Sakura's behalf need not concern the Namikaze or Uzumaki.

"Sakura-sama," greeted Tsume, "we are so pleased to host you at our humble Compound."

"Tsume-sama, the pleasure is mine," Sakura returned politely. "Your son was kind enough to offer to escort me this morning."

Tsume beamed approvingly at her only son. Realizing that Sakura might not be familiar with her other child, Tsume gestured Hana forwards. "Sakura-sama, this is my Heir Hana."

Inuzuka Hana bowed deeply. "We have met before, but in passing Sakura-sama. It is my honour to make your acquaintance. I look forward to the changes that will come with an Empress on the throne." Briefly alluded to was the increased respect Hana found from her clansmen and the people of Konoha, now that a woman reigned on the Imperial Throne.

"The Inuzuka are blessed to have such a talented Heir. I've heard much about your skill in the care and healing of your animal companions." Hana smiled beatifically at the proclamation.

When Tsume gestured to the divan, Sakura gracefully sat taking extra caution to let her sleeves drape appropriately. Kiba immediately took a seat next to her. Then Kiba began to serve the tea, first to Sakura, then his mother and his sister before pouring a fourth cup for himself. As the lowest ranked in the room, it was his responsibility to serve the tea.

Once the niceties had been observed it fell to Sakura to speak. "I've had time to reflect on your most generous of offers, Tsume-sama but I'm afraid I must refuse."

Instantly Tsume's demeanour changed. At her side, Sakura felt Kiba wince and Hana's expression became perfectly blank. Collecting herself, Tsume spoke. "I will admit given that you showed up arm and arm with my son I was expecting a different response."

"Kiba and I have come to an agreement that we are not compatible in this manner. As such while I appreciate your offer, I cannot accept." Sakura's statement was blunt.

Tsume's gaze fixed on her son for a moment. For a minute it looked like Tsume might yell, but Hana pressed lightly against her mother's side as she reached out to refill her cup with tea. Sakura ignored the fact that the cup was still mostly full. Tsume seemed to recall that yelling at her son while the Empress was present was not likely to help.

"If you're certain, Sakura-sama. Though I wonder that you would let something as simple as lack of mutual compatibility dictate the security of the Imperial Throne." Tsume commented. How dare Sakura refuse what would likely be the best marriage offer she would receive, and plummet Konoha into unsure succession for something as stupid as 'compatibility.' Tsume had not married for love, she'd done what was best for the Inuzuka and that had included ignoring her own desires.

"Is that a threat, Inuzuka-sama?" Came a growled response from Naruto, no longer content to merely watch. Those had been poor words on the Inuzuka Clan's Head so soon after an assassination attempt on the Empress. Naruto stood in front of Sakura as if Tsume would leap across the room to attack her.

Finally, at the tension, Kiba stood up. "I've been courting Kurama Yakumo, which is why I refused Sakura." All eyes turned towards the Inuzuka male.

After a lingering pause, Hana added, "I tried to tell you, Mother, that he was already courting."

Sensing the situation handled, Naruto withdrew, Sakura only wished she could follow him as the family squabble started. Still, she knew this was a possibility when she made the decision to come to the Inuzuka Clan Compound.

"Kurama?" Tsume scoffed. "They're not even part of the Fifteen Clans. This is like mating with an Omega."

Before Kiba could launch into a tirade defending Yakumo and the Kurama, Sakura intervened. "Actually Tsume-sama it's still an advantageous match the Kurama have petitioned for Clan status and to join the Clan Council. They've had some great support from the Sarutobi Clan. Perhaps it will not be fifteen clans for much longer."

It was not only the Kurama Family who had petitioned. Another five families had also petitioned for Clan status and given that petitions were only accepted with the support of one of the Fifteen Clans it was worth noticing. With the possibility of six new Clans, it was amazing to see that after decades of Konoha's declining trend that there was still hope for new growth in the future.

Tsume gaped at Sakura's response. "You support Kiba courting the Kurama?"

Hana intervened. "Mother, Her Imperial Majesty speaks of the growth of Konoha instead of the growth of the Imperial Clan."

Sakura smiled softly at Hana's interpretation, hand grazing softly the lotus emblazoned on her kimono. How apropos that she would wear a symbol of growth and rebirth to this meeting. "The Will of Fire burns bright in Konohagakure. There is time yet for the Imperial Throne, but the growth of Konoha is something we can accomplish right now."

Tsume cast a look at Kuromaru who nodded at the wisdom offered by the Empress and Hana. "Thank you for your honest, Sakura-sama. Perhaps I've been approaching this from the wrong angle. By all means, Hana should be married first."

If it had been appropriate Sakura would have laughed at the disgruntled expression Hana made at this pronouncement. As it was, both Kiba and Naruto took the opportunity to laugh for her.


End file.
